¿Puede alguien encontrarme?
by MimatoxLove
Summary: Mimi es una adolescente que por no escuchar las advertencias de su mejor amiga queda embarazada, la castaña desde ese entonces pasa por muchos malos ratos. ¿Cómo una chica que jamás se sintió querida por nadie podrá salir adelante con un hijo sola?
1. Te lo advertí

**Capítulo 1: Te lo advertí.**

-_Es… simplemente perfecto Sora…- suspiraba la castaña al mencionar al chico que había conocido hace poco._

_-Parece una buena persona ¿Dónde lo conociste? _

_-En Estados Unidos, fue hace mucho en realidad como hace un año, estábamos en una fiesta con Michael y ahí estaba el, no sé como empezamos a conversar e intercambiamos MSN- explicaba aun recordándolo- el me agregó pero nunca conversamos, hasta ahora, me dijo que me había visto en Japón, le expliqué que me había devuelto a mi ciudad y me sorprendí mucho cuando me comentó que él también se vino a vivir aquí. Desde entonces nos hemos juntado un par de veces…_

_-¿Y recién ahora me vienes a contar?- se hace la ofendida su mejor amiga._

_-No seas dramática- roda los ojos divertida- quería decirlo cuando estuviera clara con mis sentimientos- sonríe tímida._

_-¿Tiene Facebook? ¿Podemos hacer de psicópatas y revisarle el muro?- propone la pelirroja sonriendo- quiero ver como es._

_-No sabes como también me gustaría, pero no tiene Facebook- ladea sus labios- dice que es una pérdida de tiempo._

_-Oh pero que maduro- dice sarcástica la chica- ¿Qué edad tiene?_

_-Este… veinticuatro- desvía su mirada sonrojada._

_-¡¿Veinticuatro? ¡Mimi sales con un chico ocho años mayor que tú!- escandalizó Sora._

_-Para el amor no hay edad- se cruza de brazos la chica- además Dylan es muy caballero y muy agradable. Con él me siento querida…_

Aun podía recordar perfectamente el día en que llegó a casa de Sora para contarle sobre su nuevo "amigo", aun recordaba como hablaba maravillas de él y como su amiga a pesar de no agradarle mucho la idea de salir con un chico ocho años mayor, la apoyó.

Los días fueron pasando y la castaña más feliz no podía estar, Dylan para ella era el chico ideal. El castaño de grises ojos había sido el primero en la vida de Mimi o por lo menos el primero que probó sus labios, así es, su primer beso fue con el estadounidense…

Hasta ese entonces aun seguían siendo amigos, pero contando las caricias, los besos y abrazos, se podría decir que eran "amigos con ventaja".

La única que sabia del chico de Mimi era Sora, la castaña le pidió que no le dijera a lo demás, que por el momento lo guardaran en secreto.

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que el chico comenzó a comportarse extraño con ella…

_-¡¿Qué hizo qué?- Sora gritó cuando la ojimiel le relató lo que había pasado con Dylan._

_-Eso…- bajo la mirada sonrojada- pero no fue adrede, fue sin querer, se disculpó como mil veces luego de lo ocurrido…_

_-Pero Mimi ¿cómo llegó a eso? ¡Solo llevan encontrándose tres semanas y ya se está sobrepasando contigo!- la pelirroja se mostraba muy molesta._

_-Fue sin querer Sora._

_-Si claro, sin querer- ironizó- seguro no quería llevarte a la cama acto seguido de lo que hizo- fue dura- por favor Mimi, tiene veinticuatro y tu dieciséis, ¡es un pervertido! Un chico mucho mayor que tu, ocho años para ser mas exactas, ¡lo único que anda buscando es sexo! _

_-Sora…_

_-Está bien…- suspira al ver la cara de su amiga- lo siento, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar, no dejes que vuelva a toquetearte._

_-Descuida- sonrió Mimi- no volverá a pasar, el me lo prometió._

Fue una tonta al verle creído, su amiga tubo razón era un pervertido, ya que la caricias y toqueteos por parte de él no se detuvieron, aunque ella no le tomó importancia, seguía embobada a su lado y aceptando las falsas disculpas que el chico le daba…

-_Mimi debes alejarte de el- insistía la pelirroja- solo se está aprovechando de ti._

_-Pero Sora en verdad me gusta…- cabizbaja se encontraba ella._

_-Debes dejarle las cosas claras, decirle que no quieres y punto._

_-Si lo eh hecho, pero siempre vuelve a pasar una y otra vez- habla frustrada._

_-Te dije que lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama Mimi, Qué harás cuando ya no se controle y siga ¿eh?- inquirió la chica molestándose._

_-No pasará… confío en el- excusó suspirando._

_-No ha sido solo una vez, ya ha pasado varias veces. Mimi te repito aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-Nada va a pasar Sora…_

Ojalá hubiera escuchado las palabras de su amiga, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera alejado cuando se lo advirtió…

Pero nada podía hacer… ya era tarde.

Eran épocas festivas la navidad había pasado y esa misma noche era año nuevo, necesitaba hablar con Sora, necesitaba de su mejor amiga, debía decirle lo que pasó, era la única que sabía de Dylan, en ese momento no podía contar con la ayuda de sus demás amigas…

Para su mala suerte Sora se había ido a Osaka donde su abuela a celebrar las pascuas y el año nuevo, no llegaría hasta el 5 de enero…

Ya sin otra alternativa le dejó un mensaje en Facebook…

**Mimi Tachikawa**

**Sora necesito tu ayuda…**

_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sora necesito hablar de algo contigo es sobre Dylan, no sé qué hacer. Pasó algo y nadie más entendería, por favor llámame cuando llegues a Odaiba o cuando lo leas, aunque te lo quiero contar en persona, es que tu comprenderías mas de esto que yo y de verdad necesito un consejo, si no me llamas lo entiendo. Sería mejor que me llamaras a mi casa porque apagué el celular, él no me deja de llamar y tampoco me puedo conectar me tiene muerta de miedo…_

Estuvo esperando la respuesta de su amiga muy inquieta, ya en la tarde por fin la pelirroja respondió a su mensaje…

**Sora Takenouchi**

_Hola Mimi yo estoy bien, lo siento por no llamarte, es que no sé cómo funcionan las líneas acá y tampoco me conecto porque el internet es asqueroso ¬¬ y se pasa cayendo el MSN. Eeemm a ver ¿cómo?, no entendí o sea... ¿el tipo como que te está acechando? tonta te dije, si no quieres nada mándalo a la mierda, pero déjale las cosas claras, y dile que no quieres nada, ¡si te lo dije!_

-Si me lo dijiste pero fui una tonta al no hacerte caso- sollozó Mimi mientras respondía al mensaje…

**Mimi Tachikawa**

_Es que el lunes me llamó para pedirme disculpas porque se había desubicado y me pidió que fuéramos amigos nuevamente, le dije que bueno. Nos juntamos porque me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar un perrito y yo acepté, todo andaba bien pero el miércoles nos volvimos a juntar y fue horrible no te puedo decir más por acá…_

Mimi estalló en llanto, tomó su notebook y se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, cada vez estaba más desesperada y arrepentida de todo. La pelirroja tardó menos en responder.

**Sora Takenouchi**

_¡¿Pero para qué vuelves a salir con él tonta? Mira, lo que sea que haya pasado, olvídate y mándalo a la mierda, pero bien, onda dile todo y nada mas con él, ¿ok? _

Sora no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pensaba Mimi, no podía tampoco llegar y decirle por ese medio, debía decírselo a la cara…

**Mimi Tachikawa**

_Es que me dijo que fuéramos amigos y le creí, si se que fui una imbécil pero lo que pasó no se me puede olvidar... no sé si me entiendes. Esperaré hasta que llegues y te explico mejor._

Decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, ya se lo diría cuando llegue…

Cerró su notebook y suspiró por milésima vez, caminó hasta su ventana y miró el cielo.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?- ahogó un sollozo.

Sacó del bolsillo su celular y lo encendió, tal como lo sospechó tenía trece mensajes de él y unas veinte llamadas perdidas.

Las borró todas no pensaba leer ninguno. Una vez que ya tenía su bandeja vacía lo apagó nuevamente.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-Mimi hija ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Me estoy cambiando Mamá!- mintió para que no entrara y la viera en ese estado.

-Ok, eso era lo que venía a preguntarte, alístate pronto iremos a cenar y luego a ver los fuegos artificiales- sonrió la señora Tachikawa emocionada.

-Sí, bajaré cuando esté lista- respondió sin ánimos y Satoe se marchó.

Año nuevo… y ya estaba comenzando con el pie izquierdo…

-Solo espero que no me traiga sorpresas este año…- susurró para luego ir a su closet y cambiarse.

**0o0o0o0**

Al fin, al fin se decía Mimi mientras caminaba, más bien corría, rumbo a una farmacia, estuvo todo el día anterior demasiado inquieta por toda su casa, no podía salir a comprar ya que por ser primero de enero estaba todo cerrado.

Pero ahora por fin iba a salir de sus sospechas…

Mientras corría pasó a pegarle a alguien sin querer.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculpó apenada.

-No te preocupes…oh Mimi eras tú –sonrió el rubio al darse cuenta que era su amiga.

-TK, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya volvieron de Francia?

Matt y TK habían ido a pasar las fiestas con sus abuelos.

-Sí, pero solo yo, mi hermano se quedó por unos meses más.

-¿Unos meses más? ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Volverá en abril – le explicó- le ofrecieron un trabajo como modelo y dura cuatro meses.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió- quien lo diría, Matt como modelo, ¿y qué pasará con la escuela?

-Se incorporará cuando llegue – se encoje de hombros- a propósito ¿A dónde ibas tan apurada?

-¡Cierto debo irme! Voy a comprar algo y tengo que ir rápido- exclamó angustiada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Me gustaría pero no, luego debo ir a otra parte- mintió nerviosa- nos vemos luego –se despide con la mano y comienza a correr.

-¡Mimi!- el chico le grita y ella a lo lejos se da vuelta a mirarlo- ¡Feliz año nuevo! – alzó su mano despidiéndose.

-¡Feliz año para ti también!- le gritó de vuelta y continuó con su camino- ojalas sea un feliz año TK... –musitó mientras corría.

Cuando por fin llega a su destino, ya parada frente a la puerta de la farmacia, da un largo y sonoro suspiro, miró el cielo y rogó para no pasar de nuevo por esto…

Entró y se dirigió al mostrador, para su suerte estaba vacío y no tuvo que tomar un numero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- un joven como de veinticinco años le atendió.

Mimi involuntariamente se sonrojó, ¿no le pudo haber atendido alguien más guapo? ¿Por qué a ella le tenían que pasar este tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué no le pudo atender él cuando tuviera que venir a comprar maquillaje u otra cosa? ¿Por qué justo cuando tenía que comprar…?

-Necesito tres test de embarazo, por favor- bajó la vista muy ruborizada y el farmacéutico rubio que tenía en frente muy tranquilo indagó.

-¿Quieres alguna marca en específica?

-Cualquiera, pero que sean de diferentes marcas…- indicó Mimi, su voz apenas le salía.

-Ok.

El chico fue en busca del pedido de Mimi, los marcó en la caja y le dijo el precio. Cuando la chica paga el rubio le preguntó…

-¿Te explico cómo usarlo?- la castaña pudo sentir como toda la sangre del cuerpo llegaba a su cabeza.

-N-no… no te p-preocupes… g-gra...cias- logró articular, cogió la bolsa y salió casi corriendo de ahí chocando con varias cosas a su paso…

La parte más vergonzosa ya había pasado, ahora venía lo peor…

Cerró la puerta y las cortinas de su habitación, se dirigió al baño muy nerviosa, sacó de la bolsa las tres cajas de los test, vio las instrucciones de cada uno y comenzó…

Cinco minutos, eso indicaba cada caja lo que había que esperar para ver los resultados. Mimi muy afligida caminaba de un lado a otro contando los segundos en el celular, inhalaba y exhalaba repetidas veces para calmarse. Tenía una leve esperanza de que no estuviera embarazada, hace tiempo que llevaba tomando anticonceptivos, aunque no era muy consiente con eso, había días en que no los tomaba o se le olvidaba…

Cuando pasan al fin los cinco tormentosos y eternos minutos, la chica entra al baño, perturbada se acerca a ver…

Dos rayitas, un signo positivo y una carita feliz…

**0o0o0o0**

-No es justo llego yo y te vas tú, ¿acaso lo planearon para no verme?- Sora hablaba por celular con su mejor amigo mientras caminaba por las calles.

-_Solo nos vamos por una semana, no sufras ya podrás verme la cara dentro de unos días- _contestó Tai.

-Como sea, pásala bien saludos a Kari.

-_Ok, adiós cuídate, te quiero._

_-_Igual yo, adiós Tai- cuelga y llega justo al lugar donde Mimi le había indicado…

Se adentró al parque y divisó a su amiga sentada en una banca cabizbaja…

-Hola- saludó sonriente, la chica alzó la vista y Sora borró su sonrisa. La castaña se veía muy demacrada- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

-Me alegra que llegaras… espero que lo hayas pasado bien donde tu abuela…-hablaba con una voz muy apagada.

-Mimi, me dejaste muy preocupada la última vez que hablamos por Facebook ¿Qué está pasando?

-Sora…- se levanta y comienzan las lágrimas a caer- fui una tonta...

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Mimi habla por favor!- la pelirroja coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Abusó de mí…- musita mirándola a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí- ¡Mimi como fuiste tan tonta! ¡Te lo advertí en todos los tonos! ¡¿Por qué te dejaste?

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Sora me obligó! –respondía más desesperada.

-¿¡Cómo que te…- se dio cuenta que varios las miraban, tomó a la castaña de un brazo y ambas se sentaron- ¿Cómo que te obligó? – bajó la voz sólo para que ella no mas escuche.

-Fue contra mi voluntad… no pude hacer nada…- sollozó.

-Explícame desde el principio.

_-¿Cómo estas hermosa?_

_-Hola Dylan, muy bien ¿y tú?- se acerca al chico y besa sus labios._

_-Pues un poco triste…-baja su mirada y Mimi se preocupa._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Recuerdas el perrito que fuimos a buscar la otra vez?- ella asiente- se escapó esta mañana._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- le preguntó con su ceño entristecido, mientras ponía una mano en la espalda del chico._

_-Claro- le sonríe el y toma su mano- vamos a ver al mirador…_

_Estaban precisamente en la plaza de un condominio, era donde comúnmente se reunían, el no conocía la casa de Mimi y ella tampoco la de él, solían pasar mucho tiempo en esa plaza, quedaba cerca de un mirador._

_Fue incluso en ese ahí mismo donde Dylan encontró un perrito hace unos días, supuso que a lo mejor volvió a ese lugar…_

_-¿Qué pasaría si no lo encuentras?- preguntó Mimi mientras caminaban._

_-Pues nada en realidad- se encoje de hombros- en mi casa no lo querían, yo solo quería darle un hogar._

_-Eres tan tierno, me gusta mucho esa faceta tuya – le sonríe la chica._

_-Y tu eres hermosa, y no me cansaré de decírtelo- le devolvió la sonrisa el castaño de grises ojos._

_Cuando llegan a dicho lugar buscan al pequeño perro pero no vieron nada, se adentraron a unas malezas del cerro y tampoco lo encontraron._

_Luego de varios minutos ambos se rinden._

_-De acuerdo ya no lo volveré a ver- suspira rendido llegando al lado de la castaña._

_-Lo siento mucho- se entristece ella._

_-Da igual –ladea sus labios y la mira- ahora descansemos – propone y se sienten en el pasto, Mimi se apoya en el hombro del chico mientras que este la abraza por el costado- me gusta mucho venir aquí._

_-Es lindo, pero debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo, en la noche se llena de drogadictos y alcohólicos._

_-Pero también hay que admitir que la vista es genial- le señala la ciudad._

_-Sí, aunque igual estoy intranquila no hay nadie por estos lados y temo que nos aparezca un asesino o algo así- Mimi se aterroriza y él ríe._

_-No te preocupes a esta hora no hay nadie más que nosotros- besa su frente- además no dejaría que nada te pase._

_-Lo sé- Mimi lo mira a los ojos y se acerca para besarlo._

_A veces la ojimiel temía besar al chico, ya que este en cosa de segundos se desubicaba con ella y comenzaba a tocarla. Esta no fue la excepción volvió a hacerlo, muy nerviosa trata de alejarlo como siempre…_

_-Basta… basta por favor Dylan- pedía ella con sus ojos cerrados._

_-Esta vez no Mimi, esta vez no…- sin detenerse la apoyó en el pasto poniéndose sobre ella, mientras sus manos descontroladas subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de la castaña desde sus muslos hasta su cintura._

_-¡Dylan detente! ¡No quiero!- lo trataba de empujar, pero él era mucho más fuerte y grande que ella- por favor…- musitó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¡Quédate quieta! – la tomó por ambas muñecas y la miró fríamente- Mimi quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo –el chico continuó con los besos._

_-Eso es mentira, por favor aléjate, ¡no quiero!- suplicaba Mimi ya en llanto, pero nada podía hacer el chico estaba muy descontrolado…_

-Y luego pasó…- terminó diciendo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-¡Pero Mimi! ¿Por qué no gritaste o algo?- Sora estaba estupefacta, tantas veces que le pidió a su amiga que se alejara de ese tipo para evitar justamente lo que pasó

-Lo hice, pero no había nadie –sollozó mas fuerte- me siento sucia, usada… lo siento mucho Sora sé que me lo dijiste y no hice caso…

-¿Qué pasó después?- la pelirroja quiso saber.

-El me dejó ahí y se fue… cuando llegué a casa comenzó a llamarme, no quise contestar… pero luego de un rato lo hice sin hablar y empezó a gritarme que lo sentía que me necesitaba con urgencia que…- comienza a tiritar- se oía realmente desesperado, tanto que me dio terror seguir escuchándolo… desde entonces no supe más de él.

-¿El sabe dónde vives?- Mimi negó con la cabeza- bien- suspira- al menos no irá a buscarte a tu casa- da otro suspiro- bueno ahora debes tranquilizarte, contarle a tus padres e ir al médico, te deben revisar y…

-Eso no es todo Sora…- con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miró los de su amiga- quedé embarazada...

-¡¿Qué? -gritó espantada- ¡Pero… Ay Mimi! –comenzó a alterarse y se levantó para caminar en frente de ella como si fuera un león enjaulado- ¡porque fuiste tan estúpida! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te lo advertí! –la señaló enfurecida- te dije que te alejaras de él antes de que llegara a pasar lo peor ¡Arch!- pateó la banca que tenía al lado- ¡y ese maldito! ¡¿Por qué te dejaste? ¡¿Por qué no le pateaste cierta parte y saliste huyendo? ¡¿Por qué Mimi?

-¡No podía hacer nada Sora! ¡Él es mucho más fuerte que yo!- aumentó su llanto por la reacción de la pelirroja- sé que fui una tonta, lo sé…

-¿Se lo piensas decir a tus padres?- Mimi niega con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- trataba de calmarse respirando por la nariz.

-Esperaré algún tiempo, por ahora lo mantendré en secreto…

-¿En secreto? ¡Mimi tus padres deben ser los primeros en saberlo! –volvió a exasperarse- ¿esperarás que pasen los meses y lo descubran ellos mismo al verte cada vez más gorda? ¡Debes decirles! Si quieres yo lo hago.

-¡No! – la castaña se levantó de donde estaba y se puso enfrente de ella- ¡Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie! –la pelirroja la miró dudosa y más molesta- ¡por favor! –su amiga no respondía- ¡Sora!

-¡Esta bien! –soltó enojada- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas embarazada?

-Me hice tres test y salieron positivos.

-No puedo creerlo- negó con la cabeza mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- ¿se lo dirás a ese imbécil?

-No, nunca más pienso verlo, ni mucho menos quiero saber de él –habló decidida- este hijo va a ser solo mío, no pienso pedir ayuda de nadie.

-¿Como harás para ir al doctor y hacerte todos esos exámenes?

-Tengo algunos ahorros –suspira entrecortado- no sé, algo se me ocurrirá…

-¿Se lo dirás a los chicos?- continuó con el interrogatorio la pelirroja.

-Sólo a los más cercanos…-baja la mirada- pero a mis padres se los pienso decir mucho después… aun no estoy lista.

-Ok… Mimi – su amiga le levanta la barbilla a la castaña- quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo momento, te apoyaré en lo que sea. Estoy molesta, estoy realmente decepcionada y furiosa contigo, pero aun así sabes que no te dejaré sola nunca ¿de acuerdo? – no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran.

Mimi asiente y se abrazan ambas amigas…

Pasaron tres días y la chica tuvo su primera consulta con el doctor…

-Qué bueno que hayas venido a tiempo, otras jovencitas por miedo no lo hacen y después es peor al momento del parto. Dime Mimi ¿tomabas anticonceptivos o algo?

-Si…- se mostraba muy tímida delante del mayor de edad.

-¿Comprimidos? ¿Parches? ¿Inyecciones?

-Comprimidos.

-¿Te las tomabas todos los días? ¿Eras consiente con eso?- la chica niega con la cabeza- se te olvidaba- determinó.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me las tomaba algunas veces porque se me olvidaba o porque no quería…

-Bien ahí está el problema, por no haber sido regular con eso, no te hicieron efecto –comenzó a escribir en una hoja- te mandaré a hacer algunos exámenes de sangre y deberás ir a tu ginecólogo para que te haga otros mas, toma- le extiende la hoja- por ahora no te puedo dar medicamentos hasta después de ver tus exámenes.

-Ok…- se levanta de su asiento- muchas gracias nos vemos.

-Adiós jovencita que le vaya bien- se despiden con un apretón de manos y la castaña sale en busca de su amiga.

-¿Y?- pregunta la pelirroja que la esperaba.

-Debo hacerme unos exámenes…

Desde ese entonces Mimi pasaba haciéndose exámenes, yendo al doctor y comprando medicamentos. Sora era su acompañante a todas esas cosas, estaban de vacaciones y tenían más tiempo para salir.

Hasta el momento la única que sabia del secreto era la pelirroja y Mimi pensó que era el momento de decírselo a alguien más…

-¡Hola hola! –saludó una castaña muy sonriente que apareció con un chico y se sentó en el pasto con su amiga

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo la pasaron? –dijo Mimi que los estuvo esperando un buen rato.

-Bien, un poco de descanso nos hacía falta- respondió el castaño sentándose a su lado.

-Y bueno Mimi ¿qué es eso que nos tenias que contar? –preguntó Kari curiosa.

-Tai… Kari… lo que tengo que decirles es algo un poco…- pasó su vista por todo el parque donde estaban reunidos- serio…

-¿Te vas de nuevo a Estados Unidos? –preguntó Tai abriendo sus ojos.

-Ojalas fuera eso, pero no… -suspira y comienza- conocí a un chico… fue a finales de octubre, no se los dije nunca porque pensé que me juzgarían, como sea, la cosa es que comenzamos a hablar por MSN, después nos juntábamos y como que iniciamos "algo" –hace comillas y los chicos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Por eso nunca salías con nosotras, te ibas con él- dijo Kari y Mimi asiente.

-¿Por qué pensaste que te juzgaríamos?- Tai se extrañó.

-Por la diferencia de edad- dice avergonzada- tiene veinticuatro.

-¡Veinticuatro! –exclamó el castaño mas sorprendido- es… bastante mayor que tu por no decir viejo.

-Pero bueno ¿qué pasa con él, Mimi? ¿Son novios? – Kari siguió con el tema.

-No… bueno después de un tiempo juntos –continuó un poco dudosa- el comenzó a cambiar, mucho. Como que se descontrolaba y se sobrepasaba conmigo- baja la mirada sonrosada- yo siempre lo detenía y le decía que parara con eso, me pedía disculpas y yo como una tonta le perdonaba todo… Hasta que un día no se controló y…- los mira a ambos y Kari fue la primera en entender.

-No es verdad…-musitó sin creerlo- no lo hizo ¿cierto? Por favor Mimi dime que no lo hizo...- fue entonces cuando Tai también comprendió.

-¡¿Te obligó a…?- Mimi asintió con los ojos llorosos- maldito animal…- se enfureció el chico.

-Eso no es lo peor…- sigue ella.

-Si me dices que quedaste embarazada me dirás quien es el imbécil y lo iré a matar, Mimi- advirtió el castaño al borde de la ira.

-Lo estoy Tai, quedé embarazada de él…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Tanto tiempo chiquillas! Jaja ni tanto bueno como ven comencé la historia pues :) todos sus lindos reviews de mi historia anterior me dieron las ganas de hacer esta y también Gravi está de por medio que insistió en Facebook jaja xD**

**Ya les comenté que es un hecho real en el otro fic, como ven Mimi fue la protagonista de todo esto y la embarazada ._. desde ahora nada va a ser fácil para la castaña, vieron por no hacerle caso a la amiga terminó en esto! (porsiacaso yo no soy la amiga xD es otra, yo aquí vendría siendo Kari o no se) **

**Emm no se que mas decir ya van a ir viendo más adelante como van empeorando las cosas pff pasan muchas créanme, ayer mi amiga vino a mi casa y la interrogué jaja ella no sabe que hago una historia con su vida xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la trama :) y aunque no salió Mimato en el primer cap lo va a ver, no se preocupen tengo la escena lista en mi cabeza de cómo será el reencuentro entre Mimi y Matt por qué creen que lo dejé fuera por unos meses? Ya lo verán… jojojo**

**Y sería chicas jaj espero con ansias sus comentarios de esta historia…**

**Nos vemos!**

**Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todas! :D**


	2. Un embarazo riesgoso

**Capítulo 2: Un embarazo riesgoso.**

-¿Quién es y como se llama?- habló al fin Tai luego de haber estado un buen rato callado procesando todo al igual que Kari.

-No te preocupes, no lo volveré a ver nunca más, el no va a saber nada de esto- explicó Mimi un poco más calmada.

-¡¿No harás nada?- gritó Kari ahora ella enojada.

-Mimi es enserio, dime quien fue el desgraciado- el castaño estaba realmente molesto por la situación, sentía mucha ira al saber que se aprovecharon de una de sus mejores amigas- no te puedes quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Entiéndeme! Después de lo que pasó ya no podría verlo de nuevo, me da terror encontrármelo en persona. Por favor Tai piensa un poco en mí –la chica sollozó y él la abrazó.

-Está bien, perdón, lo que menos quiero ahora es que sufras –acaricia su cabello- lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…

-Y Mimi… -la castaña menor quiso saber- ¿Has ido al doctor? ¿El bebé está bien?

-No… no está bien, es algo complicado por ser el primer trimestre –suspira bajando la mirada sonrojada- si no me cuido bien mi embarazo podría a llegar a ser ectópico y podría pasarme algo a mí.

-Ok, saben que soy un chico y no entiendo nada de esto, explíquenme- Tai estaba muy serio y atento.

-Significa que el bebé esta casi fuera del útero –se le era difícil explicarle a Tai, si bien era su amigo le daba mucha vergüenza la situación- para explicarlo mejor y en palabras más fáciles, el bebé no llego a su destino del todo…

-Bueno algo entiendo- dijo esta vez Kari- entonces es riesgoso… Mimi debes ser muy cuidadosa con esto.

-Sí, lo sé el doctor me dijo que después sería peor, debo tener mucho cuidado con todo, si ya ni correr puedo. No sé qué haré en la escuela para las clases de educación física- ladea sus labios preocupada.

-¿No piensas mandar un certificado? –el castaño indagó.

-¡No! Nadie puede saber, los únicos que saben hasta ahora es Sora y ustedes dos.

-¡¿No le has dicho a tus padres?

-Más adelante se los diré –le responde a Kari- chicos deben prometerme que no le dirán esto a nadie ¿Si?

Tai y Kari se miraron y asintieron.

-De acuerdo pero será peor para ti jovencita, seré como tu padre y estaré al pendiente tuyo todo el tiempo ¿entendido hija? –el chico alzó sus cejas señalando a Mimi.

-Claro papá –bromeó ella- gracias por apoyarme chicos, significa mucho para mí –les sonríe.

-No es nada Mimi, siempre estaremos para ti- Kari la abraza por el cuello.

-¿Y se lo piensas decir a los demás? –Tai preguntó.

-Pues estaba pensando y se los diré cuando entremos a clases.

-Yolei se va a morir cuando sepa –asintió el castaño y se extrañó de algo- ¿Y a Matt? ¿Se lo contarás a él?

-Pues…- baja la mirada suspirando- TK me dijo que volvía en abril, para ese entonces mi estado va a ser obvio –desvía la mirada- estoy segura de que me odiará…

-Y como no, si saliste con un chico a sus espaldas- sinceró el castaño.

-Mimi no es nada de Matt, Tai –su hermana menor le recordó.

-No, pero tiene muy claro lo que mi amigo siente por ella –mira a la chica que se encontraba cabizbaja.

-El sabe que yo no siento lo mismo…

-Pero estaba muy esperanzado, antes de salir de vacaciones hacía de todo para conquistarte –Mimi lo mira- cuando sepa que tú para ese entonces estabas saliendo con otro, se va a decepcionar mucho.

-¿Estas en mi contra? –la castaña frunció el ceño.

-No –replicó tranquilo y algo serio- pero fue feo que lo ocultaras, aparte le estabas dando falsas ilusiones a Matt.

-Basta Tai, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Está bien, sólo quería dejarte claro que es un tema que me molesta –el chico le dirigió una mirada fría.

-¿Eres bipolar? –se exasperó Mimi- ¿Cómo es que recién estabas diciéndome que serías como un padre para mí y ahora estas atacándome?

-No te estoy atacando sólo…

-¡Ya entendí! –interrumpió molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Chicos ya dejen de pelear, y tu Tai no exaltes a Mimi menos en su estado- intervino Kari.

-Mimi, estaba haciendo mi labor de padre –Tai le medio sonríe- te estaba dando una reprimenda –aclaró y la chica lo miró de reojo- eres mi pequeña y quiero lo mejor para ti- la abraza por el costado besando su frente, y Mimi le da una cansada sonrisa- aunque el tema de Matt aun está pendiente –la miró severo pero luego volvió a sonreír- hasta abril.

-Vas a ser un padre muy molesto ¿lo sabías Tai? –la ojimiel ahora se encontraba abrazándolo también.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron ahí, aunque Mimi no se podía sacar de la cabeza el tema de Matt.

Todo ese tiempo había estado evitando pensar en él, sabía que la iba a odiar cuando le contara o más bien la viera en ese estado. Para cuando el rubio aparezca ella va a tener un gran y formado vientre de cinco meses.

El ojiazul era muy importante en su vida, lo conoció cuando ella tenía diez años en un campamento, en el mismo donde conoció a los demás. Aunque al principio ella y Matt no intercambiaban más de una palabra, después al ir creciendo se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Hasta que hace a finales de años él le confesó lo que sentía por ella, Mimi no quiso ser cruel pero debía entender que no lo podía ver con otros ojos más que su amigo. Matt fue muy comprensivo diciéndole que no esperaba una respuesta enseguida, le prometió que se la jugaría por ella y que la estaría esperando siempre, con la condición de que no cambiaran las cosas entre ellos.

Y así fue, Mimi y Matt siguieron siendo los mismos, sólo que el rubio empezó a mostrarse más cariñoso con la chica, pero era muy despistada y no tomaba mucho en cuenta lo que él hacía por ella. Para ese entonces la castaña tenía a otra persona en su cabeza y nadie más que Sora sabía quién era.

Cuando llegó a su casa se metió a Facebook, tenía varias notificaciones de sus amigos, pero la primera que vio fue una que era de él…

**Yamato Ishida**

_Te extraño amiga, perdón por no pasar las vacaciones juntos como te prometí :( pero te eh comprado muchos regalos como me exigiste xD _

Mimi sonrió de lado, la verdad es que también lo extrañaba. No fue capaz de responderle, sólo le dio un "me gusta" y revisó el muro de él.

No tenía casi nada nuevo, sólo enlaces donde Tai lo había etiquetado y letras de canciones que el rubio había puesto de estado.

Se dedicó a ver sus fotos de perfil, en la mayoría salía tocando su guitarra, en otras salía él con sus amigos, y había una donde salía ella, se estaban abrazando Mimi muy sonriente con la mano en la cintura de él y Matt mirándola con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de ella. Debajo de aquella foto el rubio mencionaba que esa era su favorita.

No era un secreto que Matt sentía algo por ella, todos lo sabían pero sus amigos hacían los tontos para no molestar a Mimi, ella insistía que no la incomodaran con eso, ya que siempre los profesores y los compañeros de curso cuando se daba la oportunidad sacaban el tema o se burlaban durante la clase. Matt los ignoraba y Mimi siempre se ponía roja.

Vio el chat y estaba conectado, ¿Qué hora sería en Francia?, en fin se desconectaría antes de que le hablara.

Demasiado tarde…

Se abrió la ventana del chat y enseguida se escuchó el sonido.

En un pequeño cuadrado salía su foto y en la parte azul salía su nombre **(N/A: **ustedes saben como es el chat xD a no ser que no tengan Facebook**) **

_- ¡Hola Mimi! ¿Cómo estás? :)_

_- Hola bien ¿y tú?- _mentira no estaba bien, ¿quien estaría bien en su situación?

- _Cansado -_- no sabía que ser modelo :$ fuera tan agotador._

_- Haha cuando TK me dijo no lo podía creer xD_

_- Si es algo que nadie pensó que podría llegar a hacer, pero sólo es temporal, volveré pronto y te daré tus regalos :) por eso estoy trabajando para llevarte muchas cosas._

_- ¡¿De verdad? :o ¡Matt tonto no puedo creer que lo hagas por mi! _

_- Era broma jajaja xD_

_- ¬¬ igual no te creí._

_- Si claro, oye Mimi…_

_- Dime :S _

_- Te eh extrañado mucho estos días, me hace falta tu presencia :(_

_- Aww yo también te extraño rubia xD, pero para que te pones a trabajar por tantos meses ¿ves? Es tu culpa._

_- No sabía que era por tantos meses, si todo esto comenzó para una propaganda de navidad, luego me dijeron si quería modelar para una marca de ropa y acepté pensando que sería solo un día, después vi en el contrato que duraba cuatro meses :( además mi abuelo insistió en que me quedara. No me digas rubia ¬¬_

_- :/ pero bueno verás que pasa volando el tiempo._

_- Eso espero, ansío verte :$ _

No lo ansiaría si supiera pensó Mimi, ya la conversación se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda para ella, Matt no hacía nada por ocultar sus sentimientos, con esas palabras podía darse cuenta que el rubio se le estaba insinuando.

Prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí e inventó un pretexto para irse.

- _Bueno ya debo irme, es hora de la cena :) hablamos otro día, cuídate._

_- Igual tu :(_

Se desconectó antes de que pusiera otra cosa, tenía que admitir que le ponía nerviosa hablar con él…

-Espero que estos meses pasen lento –caminó hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación y se miró de lado- no quiero que me veas así Matt…- sus ojos se aguaron.

Su cuerpo aun no había cambiado mucho, lo único que ya se estaba notando era el volumen de sus pechos, nunca pensó que podían llegar a crecer así.

-No quiero entrar a la escuela…- estaba preocupada, todos se darían cuenta de ese cambio en la chica, poco a poco empezaría a engordar y se notaría mas su embarazo- trataré de que nadie lo note –se dijo suspirando.

Menos días iban quedando para entrar nuevamente a clases, al igual que pocos días iban quedando del invierno, y eso era algo que le inquietaba a Mimi, porque pasó todo enero y febrero con abrigos que ocultaban su cuerpo, una pequeña barriga comenzó a aparecer pero era algo mínimo no se notaba tanto, lo que si sobresaltaba eran sus pechos era increíble como en tan poco tiempo llegaron a ser eso…

-Ayer me probé el uniforme…- contó Mimi, estaba con Kari y Sora en una cafetería.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te queda?- preguntó Sora.

-Aun me entra la falda, pero las poleras me quedan más cortas, ¡por esto!- se señala los pechos- siempre quise tener un poco mas de busto ¡pero nunca tanto! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi?

-Tranquila Mimi, los chicos en la escuela no te ven hace mucho, de seguro ni lo notaran- Kari la consoló.

-¡Con mayor razón Kari!- exclamó- la última vez que me vieron era una chica flaca y bella, ¡ahora soy una bola con pechos enormes! Estoy segura que mas de alguno pensará que me puse implantes- infló sus mejillas molesta.

-No seas tonta Mimi, ni siquiera estas tan gorda –la pelirroja rodó los ojos- y bueno si alguno llegara a preguntarte tu le dices que… no sé algo se te ocurrirá, en todo caso ¿Qué te importa lo que los demás piensen?

-No me importa, pero bueno si alguien me llegara a preguntar le diré ¡Papitas! Todo esto son puras ¡papitas! –frunce el ceño mientras se señalaba el cuerpo- y esto – se señala el busto- fueron los pollos con hormonas.

Kari y Sora no pudieron evitar reír, Mimi siempre era así de bromista con todo, nunca se mostraba amargada ni nada, hablaba incoherencias que le sacaba sonrisas a cualquier persona.

-¿Qué? –inquiere haciéndose la indignada- ¿no han visto las noticias? A los pollos les están echando hormonas para que crezcan más y un médico dijo que a las chicas ¡les hacía crecer el busto!

-Pues en ese caso debería ser una Pamela Anderson, porque en mi casa pasan comprando pollo- dijo Kari bromeando- pero no veo cambios en mi, sigo igual de plana.

-Y yo- sonrió Sora y la ojimiel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú no eres tan plana- la señaló- tienes lo justo y necesario, no como yo- apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Ya deja de quejarte por tus pechos, ¡aprovecha y lúcelos! Cuando seas mayor los tendrás caídos, tienes que enseñarle al mundo esa copa C –exclamó Sora riendo junto con Kari.

-Oh claro, luciré estos pechos junto con esta panzota que me está saliendo, que bonito no Sora- dijo sarcástica- y de seguro después de que nazca este crecencio se me caerán- hace un puchero y sus amigas vuelven a reír- no le veo la gracia.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? –propuso la pelirroja sonriendo alegre.

Sus amigas estaban orgullosas de ella, al parecer el tema del embarazo no la había cambiado mucho, incluso no se notaban depresiva ni nada, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien.

Eso era lo que pensaban ellas, Mimi se mostraba igual porque no quería que eso le afectara, si quedó embarazada no le queda de otra que asumir, pero no es algo que le agrade, tampoco estaba muy feliz por ello.

El primer día de clases llegó, Mimi hizo todo lo posible para esconder debajo de su uniforme esas diez semanas de embarazo, ya casi estaba terminando el primer trimestre, y pronto tendría su primera ecografía para ver el ritmo cardíaco de su bebé.

Cuando iba llegando a la escuela pudo sentir muchas miradas encima, ya estaba pensando lo peor, _se dieron cuenta_ repetía en su cabeza, no mas era pura sugestión.

TK fue el primero en verla y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Mimi –el sonriente rubio la saludó.

-Hola TK –forzó una sonrisa, se sentía incomoda, tanto que se cruzo de brazos para ocultar parte de su cuerpo.

-Casi ni nos vimos en las vacaciones, ¿cómo has estado?

-_Cansada, con mucho sueño, mareada, fatigada, con vómitos y dolores. En pocas palabras PÉSIMO _–pensó ladeando sus labios, al segundo volvió a sonreír y respondió- Eeh bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, ¿oye aun no llegan los demás? –ambos echaron un vistazo por la entrada- al parecer no, bueno y ¿Cómo estas para comenzar el último primer día de clases?

-Algo triste, pensar que este será mi último año me pone decaída- aunque no era el único motivo que la decaía- ahí viene Tai y Kari- dice al verlos acercarse.

Al rato ya habían llegado todos, se saludaron conversaron un poco y cuando sonó el timbre se fueron a sus salones.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras Tai se acercó a Mimi abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Cómo está la luz de mis ojos?

-Más o menos papá Tai –entristeció su ceño- el crecencio no para de hacerme sufrir con dolores y cansancio- la castaña así solía llamar al bebé.

-Mi chiquita, esperemos que se empiece a portar bien –el chico la miró con una media sonrisa y besó su frente- ¿Cuándo dijiste que tenias la primera ecografía?- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono más bajo para que ella no mas escuche.

-El miércoles, Sora me acompañará.

-Sora te ha acompañado a todas tus consultas- se hace el ofendido- ¿Qué se cree? ¿Tu madre? –se miró con Mimi y ambos sonrieron- se lo voy a proponer –comienzan a reír y llegan al salón.

Todos iban en el mismo curso excepto TK, Kari, Yolei y Ken que iban en un curso menos.

Cuando comenzó la clase, no hicieron más que presentarse con la nueva profesora, ésta le informó que ese año abrían nuevas reglas en el colegio, casi nadie le tomaba importancia. Comenzó a leer todo el reglamento que eran más de cinco hojas…

-Regla número treinta tres. En el caso de que haya una alumna embarazada… –se detuvo y miró a las chicas del salón- ojo con esto niñas…

Mimi, Tai y Sora se miraron entre ellos y escucharon atentos. La profesora indicó que se debía dejar un certificado en coordinación, que la chica tendría apoyo por parte de los profesores, se eximiría de educación física, y al momento de abandonar el colegio la alumna tendría clases particulares para no perder el año…

Aun con todos esos privilegios Mimi no pensaba decir nada…

Luego de que terminara de leer las "reglas del colegio" al fin la profesora les dejó la hora libre.

-¿Harás eso?- preguntó Tai refiriéndose a lo anterior.

-No, ¿estás loco? Pienso ocultar esto lo más que pueda.

-¿Segura Mimi? ¿No crees que se llegará a notar?- esta vez Sora preguntó.

-Papitas Sora, ¡te dije que son puras papitas! –replicó como una niña. Tai y Sora se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con esta niña, querida? –el castaño negó con la cabeza actuando como un padre.

-No lo sé cariño, cada vez está más terca- le siguió el juego la pelirroja y él la miró de reojo sonriendo levemente sonrojado, cosa que ella no notó.

-Salió a ti no más –continuó él.

-¿Cómo que a mí? Tú eres el terco que la deja ser así, eres un mal padre Tai, no deberías consentirla en todo –Sora lo miró de reojo.

-No soy un mal padre, yo lo único que hago es hacerla feliz, por eso…

-Ok basta papá, basta mamá –Mimi interrumpió riendo levemente- no peleen. Y Sora ¿te autonombraste como mi mamá?

-¿Eh? –se puso nerviosa- yo sólo le estaba siguiendo el juego –rió.

-Bueno igual has sido como mi madre este último tiempo, asique puedes serlo –miró a Tai- y aquí está tu marido, felicidades te lo ganaste –señaló al chico que sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Así es yo soy su padre, cariño vamos a tener que cuidar mucho a esta niña desde ahora –le decía a Sora mientras miraba a la ojimiel, dio un suspiro y se puso algo serio- hablando de este tema de los padres Mimi ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ellos?

-Pronto Tai, pronto –suspiró bajando la mirada- cuando me sienta lista… es que me da miedo ¿y si me echan de la casa?

-Bueno si eso llegara a pasar, cosa que no creo porque tus padres te aman –dijo Sora sonriendo de lado poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga- te puedes ir a mi casa, sabes que como tu madre –mira a Tai y vuelve mirar a Mimi- no dejaría que te quedes sola en la calle.

-Y si Sora no puede, te puedes ir a mi casa- Tai le sonrió.

-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ustedes se mueran? –bromeó abrazando a ambos por el costado.

-Te enviarán a un orfanato y te darán en adopción –el castaño le siguió la broma y los tres rieron.

Cuando llega la hora del recreo Mimi quiso reunir a todos sus amigos, era hora de decirle a los demás…

Fueron a la cafetería, era el único lugar donde no hacia tanto frio, ahí se reunieron. Hablaron de varias cosas antes de que Mimi comenzara, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa le importaba lo que pensaran sus amigos…

-Oigan…-interrumpe haciéndolos callar a todos.

Estaban los más cercanos a la chica Tai, Sora, Kari, TK, Yolei, Izzy, Ken y Joe.

-Debo contarles algo…-miró a los que no sabían- es algo difícil de decir, y me da un poco de vergüenza… sólo Tai, Sora y Kari saben.

-¡¿Y porqué a mi no me has contado? –exclamó Yolei casi gritando- ¡soy una de tus mejores amigas! ¡Debía yo ser la…

-Yolei –su novio peliazul la interrumpe poniendo una mano en su hombro- deja que nos explique y después haces tus shows -la pelimorada se cruzó de brazos y asintió de mala gana.

-Gracias Ken, y Yolei no te lo dije antes porque estabas de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, y además esto es algo que se los debo decir en persona.

-Anda Mimi, nos estamos impacientando –Joe se exasperó.

-Chicos yo… estoy…

-Embarazada –interrumpió Yolei bromeando haciendo que los demás rieran, por lo menos lo que no sabían. Tai, Sora y Kari miraron a su amiga que bajó la mirada- ya dinos ¿qué pasa?

-Eso… lo que acabas de decir- la miró seria.

-No es verdad –dijo Izzy incrédulo.

-Mentira –Joe estaba igual.

-Es imposible, ni siquiera tienes novio –dijo Ken.

-Chicos, Mimi está diciendo la verdad –Tai apoyó una mano en la espalda de su amiga.

-Pe-pero… ¿cómo? –Yolei pronunció atónita.

Mimi les contó la historia desde el principio. Ninguno podía creerlo, en especial TK se había mostrado muy serio y callado, estaba decepcionado de Mimi, pero sentía más pena por su hermano. Él es muy cercano al rubio mayor y sabía mucho más de los sentimientos de Matt que los otros. Se molestó por la situación y sin decirle a nadie se levantó, se fue dejando a los demás un poco confundidos y a Mimi preocupada…

-Luego hablaré con el…-musitó la castaña, cada vez se sentía una peor persona.

-Bueno ya no hay nada que hacer, como dices tienes dos meses y algo, sólo nos queda apoyarte- Joe le sonrió- por lo menos de mi parte no te dejaré sola.

-Ni yo –Izzy lo apoyó.

-Yo también te apoyaré –Ken se les unió y todos miraron a Yolei que tenía una cara de desilusión.

-No sé si me molesta más que me hallas ocultado que salías con un chico o que aun no me pidas ser la madrina –la pelimorada soltó de repente haciendo que los demás poco menos cayeran de espaldas.

-Eeh… puedes ser la madrina si quieres –dijo la castaña un poco extrañada.

-De acuerdo ¡acepto! –sonrió contenta y después estiró su mano para tomar la de su amiga sobre la mesa- yo tampoco te dejaré sola Mimi.

La castaña tuvo suerte en que ellos se lo hayan tomado bien, a Yolei incluso le emocionó la idea. Aun así seguía pendiente hablar con TK, sabía que el chico no le agradó la noticia por haberle ocultado a todos que salía con un chico…

El recreo terminó y la ojimiel no alcanzó ir a buscar al rubio, lo dejaría para el próximo descanso…

-TK –Kari lo llamó cuando ya estaban en clases.

-¿Mh? –pronunció sin mirarla, se sentaban juntos y la castaña se apoyó en la mesa para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? –pudo notar como el chico fruncía mas el ceño.

-No quiero hablar de eso Kari, y no insistas por favor –dicho aquello se recostó sobre la mesa haciéndose el dormido.

A la chica no le quedó otra que hacerle caso, TK no era un chico enojón pero cuando algo le molestaba podía a llegar a tener un carácter bastante duro, igual a su hermano…

En el salón de al lado…

Joe e Izzy se cambiaron de puesto sentándose atrás de la castaña y Sora, delante de ellas estaba Tai solo, ya que había guardado el puesto de al lado a Matt para cuando llegara.

-Deja tranquilo ese lápiz Mimi- Sora le reprochó a la castaña que no paraba de golpear la mesa.

-Déjame, estoy intranquila. TK me odia y llamará a Matt y le dirá todo, estoy segura –ahora pellizcaba su goma de borrar haciéndola pedacitos.

-No hará nada tranquilízate mujer –Tai se dio vuelta- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo cochina? –se alarmó al verla.

-Oye no sabe mal –se llevó un pedazo de la goma a la boca.

-¿Te estás comiendo la goma de borrar? –inquirió Joe mirándola sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Déjenme –hace un puchero- no es lo único que eh estado comiendo la otra vez probé el jabón no sabía tan mal tampoco…- lo dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No puedo creerlo –Sora niega con la cabeza- Mimi eso te hace mal.

-No me pasó nada y tranquila es normal, creo… -ladeó sus labios- vi un reportaje sobre las embarazadas y decían que les daba por comer cualquier cosa, mostraron a una que comía tierra y hormigas.

-Iuk- pronunció Tai con asco- y a ti te dio con la goma y el jabón ¿no? –Mimi le sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes- si quieres voy a la cafetería a comprarte algo, prefiero traerte algo a que te comas la goma –dijo viéndola preocupado.

-No te preocupes, cuando me dé antojo de comida te aviso –asintió alegre la castaña.

Al toque de timbre del segundo recreo, Mimi salió disparada en busca de TK debía hablar con él para explicarle mejor las cosas…

Le preguntó Kari por él, siempre salían juntos del salón esta vez la chica salió sola.

-¿Y TK? –preguntó inquietada la ojimiel.

-Salió de los primeros, creo que le molestó mucho lo tuyo…- Kari suspiró.

-¿Sabes a donde fue? –entristeció su ceño- no me digas –la detuvo antes de que dijera algo y sonrió de lado- sé cual es el lugar favorito de los hermanitos –rodó los ojos divertida.

-Sí, ya sabes es el único lugar donde se pueden ir a "meditar" –hizo comillas- ve antes de que termine el receso.

Mimi asintió y corrió al lugar secreto de sus amigos, detrás del gimnasio bajo un gran y viejo árbol solían esconderse los chicos para capear clases o para estar solos.

Ahí lo vio con un semblante demasiado serio mirando hipnotizado la pared del gimnasio. Mimi se acercó sigilosa y el la vio sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Me dejas explicarte lo que pasó?

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Bueno ya aquí les traje el segundo cap, ojo que me demoré una semana exacta :D tal vez el martes o miércoles empiece a ser el día de la actualización :)**

**Como ven el embarazo de Mimi es algo riesgoso, me faltó hablar más de eso en el cap, pero TK se encargará de sacarle la información restante y también falta acusar mas al tipo que le hizo eso a Mimi, tranquilos TK también se encargará de eso xD.**

**También salió que Matt está enamorado de la chiquilla esta, pero Mimi no siente nada por él (por ahora, obvio!).**

**Aclararé algo…. Aquí tal vez las reacciones o actitudes de los chicos no sean tan parecidos a los de la serie, por ejemplo Matt no es tan serio y solitario, o TK no es tan comprensivo, o Tai tan estúpido xD**

**En mi historia anterior ¡Dios santo! ¡Tai era tan estúpido! La volví a leer y me di cuenta que era mucho… jaja xD Bueno acá no será tanto, igual tendrá sus momentos pero por ahora es normal.**

**Matt igual va a tener sus momentos serios y fríos tampoco lo quiero hacer una florecita, además pienso que en algunas historias exageran con el comportamiento del rubio ¡No es tan serio y amargado! En Digimon 1 si bueno era enojón pero no serio y en Digimon 02 no es nada que ver a lo que escribimos! La otra vez estaba viendo y era súper normal, en el capitulo donde Davis obtiene su Digiegg de la amistad, Matt se mostró súper simpático y chistoso MAS QUE TAI véanlo y me entenderán, no sé que cap es creo que el… no sé xD y bueno si dicen que es serio y frio, etc, vean bien Digimon 02 porque NO LO ES! xD si no habla y se mantiene un poco alejado no quiere decir que lo sea. Digo todo esto de Matt porque una vez tuve un "encuentro" con alguien por este tema ajaja y yo gané! :p**

**Sigamos con esta historia xD bueno Mimi no siente algo por Matt pero le importa MUCHO lo que el piense de ella.**

**Y SI! Mimi come goma y jabón! Jajaja fue tan chistoso verlo…(a mi amiga) y eso de que a las embarazadas les da por comer cualquier cosa es cierto xD yo no tenía idea.**

**Las reglas de mi colegio son las que mencioné aquí, uy mi profe se pasó casi toda la hora leyendo eso ¬¬ y cuando habló de las embarazadas todas mirando a mi amiga xD (las que sabíamos) aun lo recuerdo…**

**Como también el tema de los pechos jajaja uuuuu abuelita después habrá problemas con eso :o los chicos morbosos del curso ¬¬**

**Bueno espero que les valla gustando la historia, no solo es tragedia también hay momentos chistosos… pasan muchas cosas en verdad, de todo todo todo.**

**A otra cosa… a mi me carga! Escribir con caritas en el fic pero tuve que hacerlo por ser Facebook! Quería que fuera lo más real posible y bueno por eso los ¬¬ :) :( :D xD y ya los conocen no se para que los pongo jaja últimamente todo gira en torno a Facebook por eso se menciona tanto, en la historia habrá más de esto :/**

**Y bueno eso jaja me excedí lo siento **

**GRAAAAAACIAAS A LOS REVIEEEEWS **

**Rolling Girl, Ishitawa, 0-aThErY-0, Faty Takenouchii, Princessmalfoy10, Roxa-XIII, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Wielder 01, yul1smile, LadyMimato.**

**Muchas gracias espero que me sigan dejando :) **

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: como para navidad me compré la serie completa de Digimon 1 están todas y todOs! (Wielder :l xD) invitados a mi casa para verla! Jajaja xD en serio si pudiera invitaría a todos a mi casa :)**

**La serie… al fin me compré la serie, este año decidí hacerme un regalo y busqué por muchas tiendas de anime pero no estaba en ninguna parte :( y por internet vi que un chico de otra ciudad la vendía, y dije…."¿Cómo llego allá? :(" la ciudad donde la vendían queda a 5 horas de la mía, pero por suerte ahí vive mi abuelo :D yyyyy justo mis tías iban a pasar la navidad allá, ¡me la trajeron! Y al fin ayer llegó :'D (Gravi tu sabes de mi felicidad jajajaj) estaba como loca en serio y me pasé casi toda la noche viéndola y ahora la sigo viendo :')**

**En fin vengan a mi casa y la vemos todoooooos :D jajaja**

**Hasta el próximo añooo! Feliz año nuevo :)**


	3. Una horrible primera clase de educación

**Capítulo 3: Una horrible primera clase de educación física.**

-No tienes nada que explicarme, no te lo estoy pidiendo tampoco- TK estaba apoyado en el árbol cruzado de brazos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, es obvio que estas molesto y decepcionado de mí… lo siento mucho no quería hacerle esto a tu hermano –bajó la mirada.

-Sabias lo mucho que él se esmeraba para estar contigo –la miró entrecerrando sus ojos- ¿Por qué Mimi? ¿Por qué le ocultaste que salías con un chico?

-TK…- musitó apenas- fue por una razón muy estúpida, ya les expliqué…

-¿La diferencia de edad? –interrumpió molestándose más- ¿sólo por eso? ¿En verdad Mimi?

-Pues…-suspiró desviando la mirada- tal vez esa no haya sido la única razón –se abrazó a sí misma- pensé que si les decía a todos me dejarían de lado, Matt me odiaría y ustedes no me hablarían por haberle hecho eso a él…

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque hay veces en donde siento que me dejan de lado…- se cristalizan sus ojos- siempre me sentí como un estorbo para ustedes. Me fui a Estados Unidos por dos años, cuando volví todos estaban muy cambiados, sentí como si ya no fuera parte del grupo, me costó demasiado volver a integrarme. No me sentía querida… cuando comencé a juntarme con este chico como que las cosas se revirtieron.

-¿No te sentías querida? –inquirió incrédulo- ¡pero qué cosas dices Mimi! ¡¿Acaso lo que mi hermano siente por ti no es suficiente? ¡Nunca te dejamos de lado! Sabes lo mucho que nos importas a todos. No te entiendo Mimi, en serio no logro entenderte.

-No quería que me dejaran sola… además cuando empecé a juntarme con este chico Matt aun no me había confesado nada, y cuando lo hizo no me atreví a decirle que salía con alguien más, no quería perder su amistad, sé que se hubiese molestado, y me importa mucho lo que piense de mi…

-Eres egoísta Mimi, te soy sincero y directo, eres egoísta –dio un pesado suspiro.

-Lo sé y lo siento –se le cae una lagrima- mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, todos saben la relación que llevo con mis padres casi nunca están para mí, mi único soporte son mis amigos, pero ustedes nunca van a estar para siempre…

-Sora siempre ha estado para ti, por lo que vi hace rato está muy al pendiente tuyo y Tai también, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Que Matt no me odie…- miró el cielo- sigo siendo egoísta lo sé no me regañes.

TK suspira una vez más y se la queda mirando, lo que menos quería era que su amiga se sintiera mal en esos momentos, ya ha pasado por mucho últimamente.

-Está bien Mimi, perdón, no me gusta ser tan duro contigo pero odio que pienses así. Sabes lo mucho que te queremos todos, si no te lo demostramos a cada hora no quiere decir lo contrario.

-No TK, perdóname tu a mi yo soy la tonta que no se da cuenta de los amigos que tengo al lado –le da una media sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo serio y Mimi asintió confundida- ¿Quién es el sujeto?

Se sentaron bajo el árbol y Mimi le contó al chico lo sucedido, hace un rato con los demás había omitido algunas cosas pero con TK fue cien por ciento sincera al igual que lo fue con Sora Tai y Kari…

-Es un desgraciado –masculló entre dientes con ira- ¿y no harás nada? –ella le responde negando con la cabeza- ¡¿pero porque? Mimi eres menor de edad eso fue una violación, si lo acusas recibirá su merecido e irá a la cárcel.

-No quiero tener más contacto con él, ya pasó punto, déjalo así…

-Es la peor decisión que hayas tomado. ¿Oye y Sora lo conoció en persona? ¿O alguien?

-No nadie, y que bueno, porque ya me imagino lo que estas pensando –lo miró de reojo.

-Un par de golpes nunca están de más –dijo como si nada chasqueando su lengua- en fin dejemos al tipo de lado, hablemos del "crecencio" –hizo comillas sonriendo divertido- ¿Cómo está?

-Pronto sabré, aunque es riesgoso el embarazo, por mi estatura y edad. El doctor me dijo que debía al momento del parto ir a una clínica especial para madres jóvenes –se encogió de hombros- se supone que ahí tienen más experiencia.

-Ya veo… ¿y cuando nace? ¿Sabes?

-En septiembre –sonríe mirando el cielo- como el cinco o el nueve…

-Entonces tendrás que dejar la escuela…-baja la mirada triste.

-¿No querrás que lo tenga en clases? ¿O sí? –inquirió sarcástica y se apoya en el suspirando- pero me iré más adelante aún quedan unos meses.

-Cierto, recién es el primer día de clases.

-TK, por favor no le digas a Matt…-tomó sus manos suplicándole- no es que no le quiera contar ni nada de eso, pero quien deba decírselo soy yo.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada- sonríe de lado y tocan el timbre para entrar a clases- bueno niña me has dejado más tranquilo- se levanta para extenderle la mano a Mimi.

-Que bueno- le sonríe y empiezan a caminar a sus salones pero la castaña se detiene y llama al chico- TK –este se da vuelta a mirarla- se sincero y dime la verdad.

-Ok…-la vio confundido.

-¿Estoy gorda?

El rubio comenzó a reír y Mimi alzó una ceja mientras ponía sus manos en jarra.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Cómo que de qué? –sigue riendo- ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Por Dios no estás gorda, estas igual que siempre –la observa sonriente pero disminuye su sonrisa al parar los ojos en una parte de su cuerpo- bueno eso… está un poco mas… ¿crecido? –se sonroja.

-¿Verdad que si? Se supone que es lo primero que te crece en el embarazo, ¿crees que lleguen a pensar que me puse implantes? –preguntó abriendo grande sus ojos.

-Mejor vamos a clases, no quiero un castigo el primer día –aun seguía riendo por lo bajo.

-Pero oye respóndeme, ¿crees que piensen eso?

-Claro que no Mimi, por lo menos yo no pensaría eso –le responde incómodo.

-Sí tú, porque ya sabes el motivo pero ¿los demás chicos?- insistía la castaña.

-Jóvenes vallan a clases- uno de los inspectores les llamó la atención.

Ambos asintieron y de inmediato se fueron a sus salas, TK agradeciendo que hayan interrumpido esas abrumadoras preguntas de Mimi.

-¿Ya no estás enojado? –Kari le preguntó cuando llegó el chico a su puesto.

-Mimi me explicó…- le responde con una media sonrisa- no puedo creer por lo que está pasando- suspira.

-Lo sé es horrible, pero le pasa por tonta –la chica frunció levemente el ceño y el rubio la mira extrañado- si hubiera escuchado a Sora, si hubiera sido consiente con sus pastillas, si…

-¿Qué pastillas?- interrumpió.

-Mimi toma anticonceptivos, bueno tomaba ahora con esto no puede, la cosa es que nunca se acordaba de ingerirlas y por no haber sido regular con eso no se pudo prevenir el embarazo- se apoya en la mesa- es tan despistada esta niña que a veces me desespera. Yo que soy menor puedo ser más responsable que ella

-Bueno pero no puedes hacer nada Kari, todos sabemos lo despistada que es nuestra amiga –le dice encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Oye y porque tomaba anticonceptivos? ¿Eso no es solo para las chicas con novios que…? bueno tu sabes.

-No sólo es para eso, son para distintas cosas, a la mayoría de las adolescentes se las recetan –le explica- por ejemplo yo tendré que empezar a tomar –desvía su mirada sonrojada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

-No te voy a decir- le habla divertida- son cosas de chicas tu preocúpate de lo tuyo no mas- ríe despacio.

-Son tan raras ustedes- roda los ojos.

Pasan los días y llega el tan ansiado miércoles que Mimi esperaba nerviosa. Su primera ecografía, estaba ansiosa y perturbada a la vez iba a escuchar por primera vez el corazón de su pequeño que llevaba dentro.

Supuestamente iría sólo con Sora, pero se "colaron" Tai, TK y Kari…

Ambos chicos estaban un poco incómodos y sonrojados, jamás en su vida habían estado en ese sector de la clínica ¿y cómo iban a estar ahí antes? Si los ginecólogos no atienden a chicos.

Estaban los cinco sentados en la sala de espera, había varias mujeres, algunas embarazadas y otras no.

La razón por la cual los chicos estaban incómodos era porque todas los miraban, unas de reojo y otras descaradamente. No los veían porque eran lindos ni nada de eso, si no que los miraban con desaprobación, pensando y murmurando en voz alta de que era unos chiquillos irresponsables e inconscientes.

Las chicas también recibían parte de esas miradas, pero era más con Tai y TK.

-¿Qué pasa si me paró y les grito a todas estas metiches que no estoy aquí por embarazar a una de ustedes? –preguntó Tai urgido.

-Si ¿Qué pasa si yo hago lo mismo? –TK se le unió.

La tres comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, ellas también estaban cansadas de las miradas y criticas de las mujeres, pero simplemente las ignoraban. En fin de cuenta no las conocían y no les importaba mucho lo que los demás piensen de ellas.

-Ya olvídalas Tai, no tomes en cuenta lo que dicen- Sora que estaba sentada a su lado le aconseja.

-Esto es vergonzoso, tal vez no debí venir- el castaño sonreía nervioso.

-Tu insististe en acompañarme, papá –enfatizó Mimi sonriendo.

-¿Papá? –una mujer entrometida le preguntó- ¿el es padre de tu hijo?

-¡¿Qué? –Tai exclamó sonrojándose notoriamente.

-Si él es el padre ¿Qué le parece? –Mimi le siguió la corriente riéndose por dentro- guapo ¿cierto? Sí, este pequeño va a salir bien galán –se acaricia el vientre.

-Pues yo diría que él es más galán –apunta a TK que se sonroja igual- ¿oye y todas están embarazadas?

_Metiche_ pensaron las chicas. Sora quiso tomarle el pelo…

-Sí, y el también es el padre –apunta a Tai ladeando sus labios y el castaño abre sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-No me digas- la mujer se lleva una mano al pecho viéndolo asombrada.

-Pues como ve señora es un Don Juan –Mimi miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido- y ella es mi mejor amiga más encima.

-¡Pero qué sinvergüenza!- miró a Tai con desaprobación, mientras este se encogía más y más en su asiento- ¿y tu jovencita? –le habló a Kari- ¿también fuiste víctima de este chico?- inquirió sin notar el parecido de los hermanos.

-No, yo fui víctima de este –señaló a TK que se sorprendió y sonrojó también.

-Bueno, al menos tienen el apoyo de ellos, yo conozco chicas que las dejan solas –niega con su cabeza- es tan triste eso, tanto como si te violaran y quedaras embarazada…- Mimi pestañeó varias veces pero mantuvo su sonrisa, sus amigos la miraron preocupados.

-Sí, es triste, pero como dijo es bueno que tengamos el apoyo de ellos –les sonrió a sus amigos para que se quedaran tranquilos.

-Ya me están llamando, cuídense mucho chicas que tengan suerte con el embarazo, adiós.

-Adiós –respondieron las tres y la mujer se fue.

-¿Mimi? –Sora quiso asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Tranquila… tranquilos- aclaró y los vio a todos- a mi no me importa estar sola en esta situación, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada ¿no? –ensanchó su sonrisa- además tengo el apoyo de mis amigos ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Eres grandiosa Mimi – le sonrió TK- me alegra que este tema no te afecte tanto.

-Si ya hablemos de otra cosa –la castaña exclama y comienza a reír- fue chistoso engañar a esa mujer ¿no creen?

-Claro fue súper gracioso que me dejaran como un sinvergüenza –Tai dijo sarcástico cruzándose de brazos y los demás empezaron a reír- ¡y más encima me dijo feo!

-No te dijo feo –Sora dice viéndolo con una sonrisa confusa.

-Si, dijo que TK era más galán – imita la voz de la mujer sarcástico.

-En todo caso es cierto –bromea Kari riendo, sin darse cuenta que se le quedaron viendo con una picara sonrisa- ¿Qué? –se ruboriza.

-¿Asique esperas un hijo mío, Kari? –TK la miraba mientras alzaba sus cejas.

-Ay no lo digas ni en broma TK, no ves que después se puede hacer realidad- dijo Tai alarmado.

Sora y Mimi comenzaron a reír, en cambio TK y Kari se sonrojaron a más no poder, la broma había dejado de ser divertida para ambos.

-No seas tonto Tai- su hermana frunció el ceño- Mimi ¿Cuánto falta?

-Claro cambia el tema –roda los ojos- deben estar por llamarme.

-Ya quiero ver a mi nieto en esa pantalla –el castaño dice emocionado.

-¿Qué? –Mimi lo miró graciosa- ¿Quién dijo que tú ibas a entrar? Sólo entraran conmigo Sora y Kari, ustedes dos se quedan esperando.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron ambos al unisonó.

-¿O sea que vinimos a ser incomodados por estas mujeres para nada? –inquirió TK.

-¿Quedé como un mujeriego para nada? –esta vez dijo Tai.

-Si- asintió Mimi simplemente- si quieren les muestro las fotos pero no entrarán conmigo –aseguró.

-No es lo mismo- Tai se cruza de brazos- quería escuchar su corazón –la mira triste.

-No me pongas esa cara de perro muerto –la castaña lo mira de reojo.

-Mimi Tachikawa –le llama la recepcionista- puede pasar.

-Ok, gracias- mira a sus amigas- ¿listas? –ambas asienten sonrientes.

-Que les vaya bien –Tai aún desanimado les deseó.

-Perdón papito –la castaña le sonrió triste y entró a la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron amurrados y de brazos cruzados, poco les duró ese ánimo ya que volvieron esas miradas y murmullos por parte de las entrometidas mujeres.

-Suficiente –Tai se levantó con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño y ambas manos empuñadas a sus costados. TK lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tai abrió sus ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…

**0o0o0o0**

-Al parecer se ve muy sano –la matrona le dijo a Mimi mientras le hacia la ecografía- mira ¿vez ese puntito?

-Si –la chica estaba un poco perdida no entendía nada de lo que se veía en la pantalla.

-Ese es su corazón –la mujer en un computador oprime unos botones- ¿escuchas?

Mimi asiente sonriente, estaba escuchando el latido del pequeño, le ponía muy contenta de que estuviera sano, se da vuelta para mirar a sus amigas que estaban igual de emocionadas.

-Es tan pequeño…-musita- ¿Cuándo podré saber el sexo?

-Eso es en el segundo trimestre, cuando tengas cuatro meses y medio, desde la semana veinte –le explica.

-Mmm…- pronuncia hipnotizada en la pantalla.

-Linda debes cuidarte mucho, como vez tu embarazo no es uno normal como cualquiera. El embrión está casi fuera del útero, a lo mejor te dolerá más a medida que crece el bebé. Trata a toda costa evitar las caídas. Cuando vayas a tu ginecólogo y le muestres los exámenes te explicará mejor –la mujer le señaló a Mimi.

Cuando iban de vuelta a sus casas, TK iba contándoles a las chicas el numerito que se mandó Tai en la sala de espera…

-Y les gritó a todas que eran una viejas chismosas –rió al recuerdo- pero eso no es todo, luego les dijo que no estábamos ahí por embarazar a una de ustedes si no que éramos un par de amigos gays que veníamos a acompañarlas –frunció el ceño pero aun reía- eso no fue tan bueno, pero aun así no pude evitar reír al ver las caras de esas mujeres.

Las chicas también iban riendo a lo que relataba el rubio, al parecer Tai si las enfrentó después de todo.

-Era la única manera para que dejaran los murmullos y las miradas, me tenían harto –se escusa el chico ladeando sus labios- Mimi ¿te dieron las fotos? –cambió de tema emocionado.

La chica asintió y les fue mostrando las fotos de la ecografía a sus dos amigos…

-Parece un maní –dice sonriendo TK- ¿y está sano?

-Si –asiente suspirando la castaña.

-Qué alivio –habla esta vez Tai.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo por no entrar? –Sora le pregunta mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Nunca me enojé, sólo me desilusioné. En fin me alegra que el pequeño o pequeña esté en buenas condiciones- sonríe de lado.

Al fin había llegado el viernes, recién era la primera semana y ya estaba agotada, por lo menos era el último día y ya podría descansar todo el fin de semana.

Sólo había un problema de ese viernes… le tocaba su primera clase de educación física, la chica anhelaba con todo su ser que no hicieran nada, esperaba que los mandaran a jugar o algo. No había despertado de lo mejor ese día, le dolía mucho la cabeza y se encontraba mareada…

-Bien chicas reúnanse –llamó la profesora a las alumnas que se estaban cambiando aún en el camarín. Una vez que salen todas les da las indicaciones- la primera unidad del año va a ser de trote, la evaluación será a finales de mes. Desde hoy comenzaremos con la preparación son veinte minutos sin parar –todas comenzaron a quejarse- oigan eso no es nada –hace sonar el silbato – ¡a posición voy a poner el cronometro!

Todas las chicas se fueron a ubicar, por otro lado los chicos ya habían comenzado la única diferencia es que a ellos les tocó trotar cinco minutos más.

Mimi estaba un poco complicada, el doctor lo mas que le advirtió era no correr ni hacer ejercicios pesados, trotar veinte minutos era demasiado para ella, además que no se sentía para nada bien. Sora la notó y se acercó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Trataré de inventar algo…- respira hondo y se acerca a la profesora, sus compañeras ya habían empezado- profesora…- la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa porque no estás trotando?

-Es que no puedo, me duele la cabeza –puso una cara de dolor para convencerla, aunque no tuvo que fingir mucho ya que en verdad le dolía.

-¿Trajiste certificado médico? –Mimi negó- lo siento, sin certificado no te puedo dejar sentada sin hacer nada.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –la calló autoritaria- ve con las demás Tachikawa, este año no volverás a holgazanear como el anterior.

-El año pasado no pedían certificado –se fue alegando la castaña y se unió a Sora- más despacio amiga- pidió ya agotada.

-¿No te creyó verdad? –supuso mientras disminuía su velocidad.

-No, además ahora les dio con pedir certificado médico ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Y si le dices?- le propone ladeando sus labios.

-¡Estás loca! Sabes lo chismosos que son los profesores, aquí los secretos corren a voces muy rápido –se asegura de que la profesora no la esté mirando y se detiene – sigue tu, cuando me mire continuaré –le dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Mimi ¿estás bien? – la pelirroja se preocupó un poco.

-Sí, tu sigue que te regañaran por mi culpa- le dio un leve empujón para que se fuera. Sora le hace caso y continúa trotando intranquila por su amiga.

La castaña cuando ya recibe como la quinta llamada de atención por parte de la profesora, decide comenzar a trotar, iba detrás de un grupo de chicas tranquilamente pareciese que caminaba en vez de trotar. Cuando iba como al medio del patio sintió un fuerte mareo, se detuvo a respirar pero la profesora la volvió a retar, la chica no le quedó otra que seguir. Dio como tres pasos más y cayó al suelo…

-¡Mimi! –las chicas que iban detrás de ella gritaron llamando la atención de todos, incluso los chicos que trotaban en la otra cancha escucharon.

Al minuto estaba rodeada de personas, Sora y Tai arrodillados a su lado asustados al igual que Joe e Izzy que miraban preocupados…

-¡Abran paso! –llega el profesor de educación física de los hombres con una camilla.

**0o0o0o0**

-Arch es una tonta, ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijo a la profesora? –la pelirroja en enfermería se encontraba acompañando a Mimi junto con Tai.

-¿Crees que se ponga bien? –el castaño preguntó deprimido.

-Según la enfermera si, dijo que despertaría pronto –Sora ladeó sus labios.

-Sí, pero la enfermera no sabe lo que en verdad tiene, sólo supuso que no había desayunado y que por eso se desmayó.

-Bueno esperemos que esté bien. Nos salvamos en que no llamaran a sus padres –suspira- ay Mimi por qué eres tan obstinada.

-Te estoy escuchando Sora –la castaña abre sus ojos con dificultad.

-¿Mimi cómo te sientes?

-Estoy un poco mejor –le asiente a Tai- gracias por acompañarme –trata de levantarse pero la pelirroja se lo impide.

-Quédate acostada –le ordenó.

-Sora ya estoy bien, tranquila – se sienta en la camilla- ¿Qué pasó luego de desmayarme? ¿La gente lloró por mí? –bromeó.

-Ay ni te imaginas, estaba todo el colegio llorando alrededor tuyo tirándote flores porque pensaron que estabas muerta –ironizó Sora- ridícula como crees eso.

-Ya Sora, deja de ser así con Mimi –Tai la miró severo.

-Tranquilo Tai, ella siempre es así conmigo –la castaña le sonríe- es la única que me tiene paciencia.

La pelirroja ríe en un suspiro, era verdad con Mimi había que tener mucha paciencia, era una chica bastante testaruda y porfiada, nunca entendía por las buenas.

Una vez que la castaña se sintiera mejor se fueron a la sala. Sora le hizo prometer a Mimi que para la próxima clase de educación física la chica le diría a la profesora la verdad, con una profesora que supiera estaría bien para tener algún apoyo…

Al fin habían terminado las clases, ahora la castaña llegaría a su casa y dormiría hasta el otro día.

Iba caminando con TK y Sora ellos vivían por sus rumbos, siempre se iban los tres juntos, antes eran cuatro cuando estaba Matt.

Sora era la primera en llegar, se despidió de sus amigos y la chica continua caminando con TK.

-Supe por ahí que hoy te desmayaste –el rubio le saca conversa.

-En ese colegio se sabe todo ¡por dios! –lo mira de reojo haciéndose la molesta- fue algo sin importancia, ya estoy bien.

-Mimi debes ser más cuidadosa –le reprochó su amigo.

-Y lo soy, no es mi culpa que la profesora de educación física no me haya creído esta vez –bufa rodando los ojos.

-Amiga –ríe en un suspiro- ella nunca te creyó antes, te dejaba sin hacer nada porque eras un caso perdido –recuerda riendo el chico los años anteriores –además este año se pusieron tontos con las nuevas reglas, por eso te pidieron certificado médico- la chica mira el camino ladeando sus labios con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno no me queda más que falsificar certificados con la letra de Tai –sonríe y aclara- su letra parece de doctor, no se entiende nada asique estará bien.

El rubio comienza a reír, Mimi siempre con sus ideas locas pensó. Llegaron a la casa de él y la chica se despidió. Le quedaban dos calles para llegar a su casa, pronto llegaría a su acolchada cama y nadie la sacaría de ahí…

Sábado por la mañana, su día planeado de dormir hasta las doce o más tarde se habían arruinado por un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

Era algo que le venía pasando hace mucho ya, según el doctor es normal, sucedía porque el bebé iba expandiendo su interior mientras crecía, por esos los dolores. Se le pasó después de un rato, vio su reloj y eran un cuarto para las diez, ya no podría volver a dormir. No le quedó otra que bajar a desayunar.

En pijamas llegó a la cocina y ahí estaba su madre ordenando unas cosas.

-Buenos días- saluda Mimi.

-Buenos días cariño- le responde Satoe.

-¿Y mi desayuno? –preguntó extrañada.

-Lo siento Mimi, hoy tengo que salir temprano y ya estoy atrasada. Termino de ordenar esto y me voy.

-Arch está bien –abrió el refrigerador molesta- ¿no queda pastel?

-No, tu padre se lo acabó anoche –hace una pausa y se la queda mirando- hija… tal vez deberías comer una fruta o algo más liviano ¿no crees que estas un poco pasadita de peso?

-¡Mamá! –la chica abrió sus ojos como platos, que tu madre te dijera que estas gorda era algo para alterarse.

-Lo siento hija pero es la verdad, ¿Qué has estado comiendo últimamente?

-¿No estabas apurada? –inquirió con sus ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba por la nariz y fruncía la boca.

-¡Es cierto! –besa su frente- nos vemos cariño- sale corriendo de ahí.

-Mi mamá me dijo gorda –gimoteó mirándose en un espejo- y todo es tu culpa crecencio descarado, eres malo malo malo –hace un puchero mientras le hablaba al pequeño con voz infantil- y más encima me haces tener hambre –sonríe maliciosa- ¿puede haber algo mejor que tener un supermercado en la esquina?

Sació un poco de su hambre comiéndose una manzana, enseguida se fue a duchar y arreglar. Iría por un rico pastel al supermercado…

-Selva negra o piña… ese es el dilema –con una cara de confusión miraba los pasteles que tenía en frente- tal vez si llevo…

-Donde nos vinimos a encontrar Mimi –le hablan con una voz alegre.

La chica se gira y el terror le invade inmediatamente…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Uju espero que hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo y que hayan comenzado con el pie derecho :)**

**Bueno aquí el tercer cap de la historia cada vez va avanzando más y más…**

**Hasta ahora varias escenas pasaron en verdad como el desmayo o el encuentro del final ¿Quién creen que sea? xD**

**TK decidió comprender a Mimi y le prometió no decirle nada a Matt :) aww que bonito. **

**Tai enfrentó a esas viejas sapas en la consulta, y Mimi escuchó el corazón de su retoño :) **

**Luego se desmayó en medio de la clase, Tai y Sora la cuidaron en enfermería. (Fue tan raro eso :s, y yo soy tan mala amiga en vez de ir a ayudarla como las demás me fui a agarrar de una muralla porque no paraba de reír xD no me reía de que se haya desmayado me reía porque se cayó! Siempre me rio de las caídas ajenas! Ese es un problema mío xD cuando yo me caigo también me rio xD jajaja que fue chistoso, en todo caso había otra compañera que se reía conmigo. Incluso cuando mi amiga despertó en vez de enojarse también se rió, fue como uff me salvé jiji)**

**Ya emm que más….**

**A! Satoe le dijo gorda a Mimi xD eso también pasó, pero piensa que es comida, si supiera su madre uuuuu.**

**Y por último, Mimi se encontró con alguien… ya veremos en el próximo cap lo que pasa :l**

**Ay algo que no tengo muy claro… los horarios de clases de Japón me refiero en que meses van al colegio? Bueno en mi fic es desde marzo hasta diciembre como acá en Chile. Tuve que modificar eso si el clima :/ la idea era hacerlo como pasó acá pero bueno lo hice a lo Japón no más xD**

**Muuuchas gracias a tooodos los reviews :'D**

**jaruna-chan, 0809m, Carla, YulySmile, Chizuma, Rolling Girl, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Nika, Ishitawa, Faty Takenouchii, tefy.1202, Princessmalfoy10.**

**Gracias gracias gracias :D**

**Jeje sé que esperan el reencuentro Mimato… pronto ya verán… tal vez en el pro…. A no les diré más :)**

**Oh que calor hace por dios -.- que suerte tienen algunas que están en invierno? No sé de los climas de otros países D: soy una ignorante! Bueno ahora me iré a la piscina xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Un grupo de pervertidos

**Capítulo 4: Un grupo de pervertidos.**

-Vaya… sale tan bien –Kari estaba embobada con las fotos que le estaban mostrando- TK tu hermano es un verdadero Dios griego.

-No exageres –la mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido- si a mí me pusieran luces alrededor, ese tipo de ropa y me maquillaran, sería igual que Matt –alardea- y no olvidemos que todas están retocadas con photoshop.

Kari fue a visitar al rubio a su casa, cuando llegó lo vio viendo unas fotos que Matt le mandó por correo. Eran las que salía haciendo publicidad de una marca de ropa y otras fotos eran de él modelando en pasarelas.

TK se las enseñó a la chica, y ésta no había parado de elogiar al rubio mayor.

-No creo que serías igual a él –la castaña ladea sus labios- ambos son diferentes, las facciones de Matt son más atractivas, su semblante es más sexy y su mirada… Dios esa mirada es mas cautivadora –todo lo anterior lo dijo mirando las fotos- a ti te vendría hacerle publicidad a ropa de niños o también sirves para hacer comerciales de juguetes –bromea, se da vuelta para mirarlo y explota en una carcajada.

El chico se había recostado en su cama imitando una posición sexy, apoyando el codo, con una pierna flectada y la otra estirada. Tenía los ojos achicados, supuestamente con una mirada matadora y la boca la tenía levemente estirada, como si estuviera tirando un beso.

-¿Qué? ¿No me salió acaso? –inquirió haciéndose el ofendido.

-Eres tan estúpido a veces –sigue riendo la chica- pareces un modelo travesti.

-¡Kari!

-Era broma, era broma –ríe la chica.

-Si hubiera sabido que babearías tanto por mi hermano no te hubiera mostrado las fotos –se cruza de brazos molesto.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? –alzó una ceja suspicaz.

-Sí ¿Y qué? –responde mirándola fijo- si te dijeran que tu hermano es un Dios griego, sexy, matador y esas cosas ¿no te sentirías celosa?

-¿Si me dicen eso de Tai? –inquiere incrédula medio riendo- pues… depende de la persona que me lo diga. Si es un chica no estaría celosa, me sentiría orgullosa de tener un hermano sexy –ríe- y si me lo dijera un chico sería raro… Bueno es que igual no es lo mismo contigo, tu hermano es hombre al igual que tu.

-¿Y si Tai fuera chica y yo te dijera que es más sexy que tú? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Bueno eso es diferente, no se me daría lo mismo –se encoge hombros aburrida de hablar sobre ese tema- oye tienes que mostrarle estas fotos a Mimi –se acerca al computador para ir cambiándolas- Uff se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

-Ya deja eso –el rubio apaga la pantalla y se pone en frente para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se extrañó al verlo urgido.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Kari estas babeando por mi hermano – lo dice como si fuera algo muy trágico- ¿no me digas que ahora te gusta? –abrió grande sus ojos- si es así mas celoso me pondré. Aparte no creo que te de lo mismo si Tai fuera chica y te dijeran que es más sexy.

-Otra vez con lo mismo TK –roda los ojos cansada- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? Sabes que Matt no me gusta, es atractivo pero no por eso ahora me empezó a gustar ¿Por qué es que insistes en hablar de esto?

-Hipotéticamente, ¿si la persona que te gusta te dice que tu "hermana" es más sexy, no te sentirías mal? –tragó saliva viéndola con el ceño entristecido.

-Con que ahí está el problema… -sonríe negando con la cabeza, mira el suelo y dice- te tardaste rubio, te tardaste.

-¿Qué? –exclamó confundido.

-No fue la declaración más bonita pero…-lo ve a los ojos tímidamente- estaría realmente celosa por mi hermana si me lo dices tú…

Se demoró en procesarlo, primero fue porque ya se había perdido del tema, después Kari le dice que se tardó y finalmente le confiesa que si se pondría celosa…

Entonces…

-Emm… ¿y ahora qué? –el ojiazul no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé –se encoge de hombros- ¿Qué se hace después de una extraña e inesperada declaración?

-Pues… en las películas se besan ¿deberíamos hacerlo? –pregunta como un niño abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Es broma cierto? –indaga incrédula, el chico ya la había exasperado.

-¿No quieres que nos besemos? –se había confundido más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Es suficiente me voy! –Kari perdió los estribos, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación del chico.

Estaba molesta se supone que había estado esperando esa maldita declaración hace, semanas, meses, ¡años! Si bien no fue como la que había soñado al menos el rubio lo hizo, pero luego de eso se puso como idiota y comenzó a hacer preguntas estúpidas. Le molestó que no supiera cómo actuar, si iba a ser así… ¿podrían llegar a entablar una relación?

-¡Kari! –el chico la alcanzó- espera –la detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué? –no hacía nada para ocultar su molestia.

Poco le duró eso sí, luego de que el rubio la tomara de la cintura y plantara sus labios contra los suyos, su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno de sorpresa y felicidad.

**0o0o0o0**

-Mimi, que alegría me da verte, eh tratado de comunicarme contigo pero…

-Si no te vas ahora gritaré –musitó temblando.

-Oye –tragó saliva- déjame al menos explic…

-Si no te vas ahora gritaré, Dylan –lo interrumpió cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

El chico no dijo nada más y se fue, no le quedó de otra. Mimi respiró repetidas veces para tranquilizarse, estaba tensa y nerviosa, el corazón se le desbocaría en cualquier momento, sentía que sus piernas flaquearían y caería al suelo.

Se acercó a un asiento y se quedó ahí un rato. No saldría del supermercado en buen rato, temía que el tipo estuviera afuera esperándola, le preocupaba también de que la siguiera hasta su casa. Lo que menos quería era que él supiera donde vivía…

Pasó como media hora sentada ahí, cuando al fin ya se calmó un poco, decidió irse. Antes de salir se aseguró de que no estuviera el muchacho por los alrededores…

-Bien, será menos de una cuadra no creo que me pase nada- se dijo echándose a correr.

No debía andar corriendo pero como era algo de vida o muerte lo tuvo que hacer.

Llegó a su casa al fin y corrió a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Ya estoy a salvo –respiró profundo y cerró fuerte sus ojos- Ay no, basta, basta por favor pequeño…-los insistentes dolores volvieron a aparecer.

Se agarró fuerte el estómago e inhalaba y exhalaba repetidas veces.

-¿Hija estás bien? –apareció su padre de la nada.

-S-si, si, sólo me hizo mal algo que comí –puso su mejor cara.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que llame a un doctor? –se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Estoy bien papá, tranquilo –se levantó como pudo esforzando una sonrisa- voy a mi habitación ya se me pasará –con dificultad caminó hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar se recostó en su cama a esperar que el dolor cesara…

Esta vez duró más que otras veces, y fue más fuerte todavía, recordó unas pastillas que le habían recetado supuestamente para esos malestares, se acercó a su bolso y vio la receta del médico. Había un problema eso sí, no las había comprado.

Tomó su celular y no le quedó de otra que llamar a su madre postiza…

-¿Sora?

-_Hola Mimi, ¿Qué pasa? _–contestó la pelirroja al otro lado del móvil.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –suplicó con voz aguda.

En menos de media hora la chica ya estaba en casa de Mimi dándole el afamado remedio…

-Agradece que andábamos por aquí cerca –le reprochó la chica a la castaña.

-¿Se te pasó un poco el dolor? –Tai estaba con Sora cuando la ojimiel llamó.

-Más o menos –sonríe levemente- gracias por hacerme el favor.

-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme a mí o a Sora –el castaño le sonrió- aunque siempre estamos juntos cuando te pasa algo –ríe extrañado.

-Es verdad… -sonríe la pelirroja mirando a Tai- ser tus padres postizos nos unió más. Íbamos a almorzar juntos cuando llamaste.

-Perdón por arruinarles la cita –se disculpó apenada.

-No era una cita –aclara Sora sonrosada.

Mimi la mira con una picara sonrisa, luego mira a Tai que tenía la mirada desviada ocultando su sonrojo.

-¿Creen que soy tonta? –suspira- en fin, haya sido una cita o no, me alegra que estén pasando tanto tiempo juntos.

-Siempre ha sido así Mimi –habla Tai- es lo que hacen los mejores amigos ¿no?

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa? –pide la pelirroja- Haber Mimi cuéntanos ¿por qué es que te vinieron estos terribles dolores?

La castaña dejó de sonreír inmediatamente, había olvidado el encuentro de la mañana, dio un pesado suspiro y les contó…

-Esta mañana fui al supermercado y adivinen con quien me encontré…-bajó la mirada.

-Por como lo estás diciendo con alguien no muy bueno –dedujo Sora- Él ¿verdad?- Mimi asintió -¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó?

La chica les relata tal cual como ocurrió y les explicó el porqué de los dolores…

-Hiciste bien en decirle eso –Tai la felicitó- me hubiera gustado estar contigo, no sabes cómo pondría en su lugar a ese desgraciado.

-No digas tonterías, el es mayor que tú, no sólo de edad si no que también de altura –replica la castaña.

-Al menos pudiste defenderte sola y eso es bueno, es bastante bueno en realidad –le sonríe su mejor amiga- lo malo es que saliste corriendo como condenada y te hizo mal –ladeo sus labios y Mimi dio un pequeña risita- oye no es para reírse.

La semana comienza nuevamente, Mimi sentía como si ya llevaran meses en el colegio por lo cansada que se encontraba. La triste realidad era que recién estaban en la segunda semana de clases.

Ya habían fijado las primeras pruebas y trabajos. La castaña no era una chica con notas sobresalientes le costaba aprender, era bastante distraída. Su tutor de varias materias era Matt pero el chico no estaba en esos momentos para enseñarle. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pedirle ayuda a Joe o a Izzy, con ella había que tener bastante paciencia no aprendía a la primera, por eso le gustaba que Matt le enseñara, el sí que la aguantaba en todo.

No le quedaba de otra, este año debía irle sí o sí bien, debía terminar su último año con honores, bueno no con honores, pero debía al menos pasar de curso. No podría repetir estando otro año en el colegio y al mismo tiempo cuidando de su hijo, ya tenía prácticamente su vida planeada.

Cuando tuviera que abandonar la escuela haría exámenes libres, sacaría su diploma de graduación y el próximo año en vez de entrar a una universidad se dedicaría a su bebé y trabajaría. En el año subsiguiente recién entraría a estudiar lo que le guste.

Por ahora les pediría ayuda a sus dos amigos…

-Joecito –dijo con una voz requirente– Izzycito - les sonrió estúpidamente.

-Porque presiento que nos vas a pedir algo –inquirió Joe rodando los ojos divertido.

-Pff como crees –hizo un gesto con la mano- bueno sí, ¿podrían por favor enseñarme para la prueba de matemáticas del jueves? –pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Sabes que si Mimi, no te tenias para que pedirlo de esa forma tan desesperada –Izzy bromeó.

-Oye no me mostré desesperada –lo miró extrañada- como sea ¿de verdad me ayudarán?

-Por supuesto –asiente Joe encogiéndose de hombros- como tu tutor en estos momentos está en Francia, podemos ser su remplazo ¿no?

-Chicos muchas gracias –dice alegre- bien pueden ir mañana a mi casa, con Matt siempre estudiábamos ahí –les informa- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa… -los mira con una sonrisita traviesa- lleven toda la paciencia que tengan.

-Está bien, no te preocupes sabemos cómo eres –Izzy le habla divertido- Matt se quejaba con nosotros de cómo tenía que aguantarte tanto.

-¡¿De verdad? –Mimi abrió sus ojos incrédula.

-Izzy –Joe lo miró con reproche- no eran quejas malas, decía así como que…eras un poco lenta para aprender –trata de arreglarla.

-No puedo creerlo –se cruza de brazos frunciendo la boca- bueno igual lo entiendo… soy bastante difícil, ni yo a veces me aguanto y me quejo conmigo misma- confiesa y Joe e Izzy ríen por su comentario.

Sora estaba conversando con Tai en el asiento reservado del rubio, un grupo de chicos llaman al castaño y ella se devuelve al lado de Mimi…

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese? ¿Eh? –exigió saber la castaña fingiendo una voz autoritaria.

-Cosas –responde la pelirroja riendo por lo bajo.

-Cosas –repite Mimi burlona- como sea, mañana Joe e Izzy irán a mi casa a enseñarme matemáticas ¿quieres ir?

-Está bien, yo también necesito ayuda.

En ese mismo momento estaban en clase de física, la profesora les había dejado el resto de la hora libre y por eso estaban todos sin hacer nada.

Unos compañeros de los chicos habían llamado a Tai para preguntarle algunas cosas que les llamaba la atención de Mimi…

-Oye Tai…-habló un chico de cabello negro- tú que eres amigo de Mimi ¿sabes porque está tan extraña?

-¿Extraña? –repitió el confundido- no lo está.

-Sí, bueno no es extraña la palabra, es cambiada…-sonrió otro chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarme? –indagó Tai directo y con un semblante algo molesto, sabía a donde querían llegar sus compañeros.

-¿Te fijaste que tu amiga llegó con unos pechos bastante… -hizo una pausa y miró al grupo de chicos- bonitos? –completó la frase y comenzaron a reír, excepto Tai.

-¿Qué se hizo? –preguntó otro chico -tú debes saber, ya cuenta.

El castaño los miró a todos con una irónica sonrisa, pasó su vista por cada uno de ellos, por los seis estúpidos y morbosos del salón…

Ese era el grupito de chicos más rechazados del curso, los nerds psicópatas eran llamados. Seis tontos que pasaban su tiempo en computadoras y burlándose de los demás. Eran tan enfermamente desequilibrados que se corrió el rumor de que utilizaban fotos de sus mismas compañeras y las editaban en cuerpos de mujeres desnudas, luego con esas fotos… saciaban sus necesidades sexuales.

Eran unos tarados por preguntarle a él sobre el cambio de Mimi, si no hubieran estado en el colegio hubiera golpeado a cada uno de ellos, demás que podría con los seis, no creía que ninguno de ellos haya estado cerca de una pelea en sus vidas, con suerte lo más cercano quizás hayan sido esos juegos de play que tanto comentan en clases.

-Ya dinos Tai –un chico medio gordito de lentes se exasperó en saber.

El castaño de alborotados cabellos miró a Mimi que conversaba amenamente con Sora, luego volteó de nuevo al grupo de chicos, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía mordazmente.

-¡Me dan pena! –les soltó en la cara- no sé cual de ustedes está peor, en serio, o son tarados o enfermos mentales –concluyó frunciendo el ceño- en primera no debieron preguntarme a mí sobre Mimi, como ustedes recalcaron ella es MI amiga y como tal la defiendo y la defenderé siempre. Sólo a unos imbéciles como ustedes se les ocurre hacerlo. No son más que un grupo de necesitados.

-Que te pasa nosotros sólo estábamos mencionando algo que nos extrañó, Mimi está más…-el chico que estaba hablando fue interrumpido por un empujón que le dio Tai, chocó con las mesas haciéndolas sonar y llamando la atención de los demás compañeros.

-¿Haber que está pasando ahí? –la profesora se levantó de su asiento y miró a ese grupo.

-Nada profe, les estaba explicando algo a mis compañeros y sin querer me tropecé –inventó Tai.

-Ok Yagami, valla su puesto –le dijo la mayor volviendo a lo suyo.

Tai asintió y volvió a mirar a los seis, les dio una mirada bastante amenazadora como dándoles a entender que no se metieran con él ni con sus amigos y luego volvió a su lugar.

Como supuso ninguno tuvo las agallas ni el valor de defenderse, eran unos cobardes que aparentaban ser superiores a los demás y no eran más que seis acomplejados babosos sin madurez alguna.

-¿Qué cosa te preguntaron?- cuando el chico llega a su puesto Sora averiguó.

-No creo que sea el lugar para decirles –ríe en un suspiro.

-¿Qué estupidez hicieron ahora? –Mimi preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que esos no tienen remedio, en fin después les cuento.

Al toque de timbre se reúnen los chicos en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la salida de la cafetería en unos asientos que estaban bajo unos árboles.

TK y Kari llegaron más alegres que nunca, ¿el motivo? Pronto se los harían saber a sus amigos…

-¿Y bien? –se impacientó Mimi.

-Bueno no es algo tan importante, o sea lo es para mí y Kari. Me refiero a que no es algo que les cambiará la vida o que se yo…

-TK en serio, deja tu parloteo y dilo de una vez –Yolei lo apuró cruzada de brazos.

-Bien, bien, Kari y yo somos novios –toma la mano de la chica para sonreírle.

-Pff ¿eso era? – resopla Mimi- yo pensé que era algo más novedoso. Ustedes dos siempre han sido algo más que amigos, antes eran como "amigovios". Pero bueno me alegra que al fin hayan formalizado la extraña relación que tenían, ahora sólo faltan dos personitas que yo conozco –mira de reojo a Tai y Sora que pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Les dijimos que no era tan importante- reitera Kari.

-Por eso es que estabas tan feliz este fin de semana –dijo su hermano sonriendo extrañado.

-Espera –habló Yolei- ¿o sea que hace días son novios?

-Bueno fue el sábado y queríamos decirles a todos al mismo tiempo- explicó el rubio.

-Hoy es martes –señala Sora- ayer lo hubieran dicho.

-Ayer no vino Ken –replicó Kari- como sea, sólo felicítennos y ya.

Ninguno se hizo de rogar y felicitaron a la nueva pareja…

Y así iban pasando los días, Mimi seguía sintiendo esos terribles dolores como a la vez su barriga seguía creciendo.

La madre de la castaña seguía insistiendo que no comiera tanto, le extrañaba que su hija que siempre había sido delgada estuviera aumentando tanto de peso de la noche a la mañana. Mimi por su lado hacia todo lo posible por ocultar esos kilos de más, se compró una faja y eso le ayudaba un poco a esconder su vientre.

Por más que Sora, Kari y Yolei le prohibieron que usara esa faja ella hacía caso omiso, no las tomaba en cuenta y la usaba diariamente, sin saber que eso era peor para el bebé.

Pero según ella no tenía otra opción, su barriga de quince semanas ya se notaba y no podía permitir que la vieran así, menos ahora que los depravados del curso le tenían los ojos encima. Después de lo que le contó Tai andaba más acomplejada y perseguida que nunca, por eso es que se compró aquella prenda.

Era un día jueves como cualquiera, se encontraban en la segunda clase del día. Estaban en matemáticas haciendo una actividad que les dejó el profesor…

-Deja de dormir y hace la tarea Mimi –Sora regañó a su amiga.

-Es sin nota –responde con los ojos cerrados.

Así era diariamente, la castaña con el chaleco de Tai hacía una almohada sobre la mesa y se ponía a dormir. Sora era la que siempre tenía que sacarla de apuros cuando el profesor o profesora se daba cuenta.

-Ya déjala Sora, deja que babee mi chaleco – y Tai era el que siempre la dejaba dormir.

-Oye, yo no babeo –se quejó la chica frunciendo el ceño- y ya cállense así no me dejan dor…¡Ah! –se reincorporó rápidamente agarrando su estomago.

-¿Otra vez los dolores? –Sora adivinó preocupada y Mimi asiente con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Vamos a la enfermería? ¿Mimi? –Tai se ponía como loco cuando a la castaña le venían esas molestias.

-N-no, no ya se me… pasará –quiso creer la chica.

-Ay Mimi porque no te estás tomando el remedio –la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el brazo la reprendía – eres bastante irresponsable.

-Es que… se me acabó y no me queda dinero para comprar más…-explicó dando otro quejido- gasté todo en los últimos exámenes que me hice…

-¡Porque no me lo dijiste, yo te los hubiera comprado! – Tai como histérico golpeó la mesa desesperado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo pronto pasará…

-Mimi mejor ve a la enfermería –le aconsejó Joe que se acababa de percatar.

-Vamos yo te acompaño – Sora se levantó y ayudó a la chica.

-¡Yo también voy!

-No –la pelirroja detuvo a Tai- así de alterado pones más nerviosa a Mimi.

El castaño asiente y se vuelve a sentar, era cierto le hacía mal a Mimi cuando se ponía como loco, prefería que estuviera relajada en vez de estar con él y su estado de histeria.

El profesor le dio permiso a Sora para que acompañara a la castaña a enfermería.

La enfermera se encontraba en colación, entonces uno de los inspectores se encargó de ella.

-Aquí tienes Mimi, espero que con esta agua de manzanilla se te pase- el joven inspector le entrega una taza.

-Gracias Gennai…

El inspector Gennai era muy cercano a todos los alumnos de la escuela, era el único entre inspectores y profesores que se dejaba tutear por los estudiantes.

Mimi aparte de considerar a Gennai como su amor platónico, era también considerado como su amigo. Desde que llegó a ese colegio el siempre se mostró súper simpático con ella, de ahí comenzó aquella amistad.

-Sabes… has estado extraña últimamente, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –el castaño de ojos celestes se preocupó por la chica.

-No me pasa nada –trata de sonreír pero el malestar fue más fuerte, no lo aguantó más y comenzó a llorar en modo de desahogo- ¡me duele!

-Tranquila pequeña ya pasará –el castaño acarició su cabeza en forma de consuelo- tomate el agua para que se te quite –camina a la puerta- llamaré a tus padres para que…

-¡No! –Sora y Mimi gritaron al unísono.

-No lo los llames Gennai, están trabajando y no creo que puedan venir…

-Pero al menos se los haré saber, la otra vez igual estabas con estos malestares. Les diré que te lleven a un médico para que te revisen.

-Gennai…-lo miró suplicante- por favor te ruego que no los llames, no quiero preocuparlos.

El chico se acercó a ella y viéndola directo a los ojos le dijo.

-Está bien no lo haré, pero… -se acerca más a su cara- quiero que cuando estés mejor vengas a conversar conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿somos amigos verdad? –le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar- estaré en mi oficina. Cuídala bien Sora- sale de la enfermería.

-¿Puede haber un hombre más sexy que ese? ¿Se notó mucho mi sonrojo? ¿Estoy babeando? –exclamó la castaña abriendo sus ojos.

-Sí, estás babeando, igual que cuando viste las fotos de Matt- la pelirroja roda los ojos suspirando- Deberías decirle a él también, no fue tan terrible cuando se lo dijiste a la profesora de educación física. Si se lo dices a Gennai vas a tener otro apoyo más, y sabes que él te considera bastante, eres casi su estudiante favorita –alza sus cejas mirándola sonriente- Ah y otra cosa, deja de usar esa maldita faja, a lo mejor por eso te duele más que antes, le estás haciendo un daño a tu bebé.

-¿Crees que aún querrá ser mi esposo cuando le diga que espero un hijo que no es de él?- fue una pregunta que se le salió en voz alta.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Sora la miró desconcertada.

-¿Eh? –se percató de lo que dijo- ¡Oh! Ya sabes… bueno no es un secreto que Gennai es mi amor platónico, sólo fantaseaba en mi cabeza- sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Al parecer el dolor cesó –alza una ceja, su amiga podría ser bien extraña a veces.

-Sí –suspira- ¡fue su agüita santa! –miró la taza con ojos iluminados.

-Estas bien loca ¿lo sabías? –la pelirroja comenzó a reír, siempre la castaña le sacaba carcajadas cuando se ponía a fantasear con Gennai.

-Si lo sé, bueno –suspira hipnotizada con sus orbes miel en la taza- ¿voy, o no voy a hablar con él?

-Ve, verás como se te quitará un gran peso de encima.

-Mmm… está bien- baja de la camilla- deséame suerte.

-Suerte –suspira Sora sonriéndole.

Segundo piso, a mano derecha la tercera puerta. Se sabía de memoria el camino de la oficina de Gennai, si cuando él recién llegó pasaba dejando regalos en la puerta y salía corriendo. Cuando la descubrió el chico la invitó a pasar y así estaban horas en la oficina conversando de cualquier cosa o simplemente le iba a hacer compañía. Dio un suspiro y rió al recuerdo, últimamente no pasaba tanto con el castaño, por ser el último año tenían más deberes y eso le quitaba tiempo.

Tocó tres veces la puerta y enseguida Gennai la hizo pasar…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Mimi asintió sonrosada ese hombre siempre la ponía nerviosa al principio, pero cuando tomaba confianza la lengua no se la paraba nadie- siéntate por favor- le indicó la silla.

-Remodelaste –sacó tema la chica mirando por toda la oficina.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no venías, traje varias cosas de cuando estuve en Madrid.

-¿Fuiste a España en las vacaciones?

-Ajá –asintió- mira te compré algo –comienza a hurgar en el cajón del escritorio.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, una gran y radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Gennai, el castaño de ojos celestes e inigualables, su amor platónico, el hombre más perfecto de la faz de la tierra según ella, le trajo un presente de Europa, España, Madrid… se acordó de ella en las vacaciones, pensó en ella en sus días de descanso… ¿Le habrá traído una joya? ¿Un anillo? ¿Se dio cuenta al fin que ella era la indicada en su vida? ¿O tal vez le trajo un perfume? ¿Una foto de él en zunga de leopardo? Sonrió más al imaginar eso…

El castaño saca una cajita finalmente y la mira.

-Eh… ¿Mimi? –se asustó un poco al verla con la cabeza un poco ladeada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus mejillas ruborizadas y la sonrisa de tarada que tenía no se la quitaba ni el papa.

-¿Si mi cielo? –se le escapó de los labios y ni se percató.

-¿Qué? –pestañeó repetidas veces.

-Oh perdón, ¿Qué me trajiste de España? –preguntó emocionada.

-Toma –le entrega la caja y Mimi la abre como endemoniada a la velocidad de la luz- ¿te gusta?

-S-sii –deja mostrar el pequeño llavero- es un torito –mantiene su sonrisa- gracias. _Linda tu foto de Gennai en zunga Mimi –_ironizó mentalmente.

-Oh no es nada, es un pequeño detalle solamente –se vuelve a sentar en la silla- ¿y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Oye es un torito bien lindo, mira en su cuello tiene una cintita roja ¿Te gustan los toros, Gennai? – se sentía imbécil con todas las idioteces que decía.

-Mimi –la vio severo.

-Está bien –suspira- pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, Gennai a nadie- el castaño estira su mano sobre el escritorio para tomar la de Mimi- ¿Eh? –se extrañó al acto de él.

-Prometo no decirle nada a nadie, puedes confiar en mi linda –le sonrió de lado.

-_¡ME DIJO LINDA! –_gritaba en su mente- _¡Dios! Tiene unas manos tan suavecitas._

-Emm… ¿me devuelves mi mano? –rió divertido y ella lo soltó rápidamente demasiado sonrojada- bien… entonces… dime qué es lo que sucede Mimi.

-Ok… -suspira y se encoge de hombros- estoy embarazada, eso…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola!**

**Bueno hablaré al tiro sobre el cap :)**

**Primero Kari y TK son novios eeehh, no sé como que la historia no está muy centrada en las demás parejas pero bueno un poquito Takari no le hace mal a nadie.**

**u.u me hubiera gustado ver las sexys fotos de Matt ¿se lo imaginan? Si Kari quedó loca imagínense como quedaríamos nosotras xD**

**Y al final no era Matt el chico del supermercado, era Dylan el malo! :o fue súper poco dialogo y el chico se fue al tiro porque así pasó en la vida real no le quedó de otra que irse :/**

**Los morbosos! Esos son los enfermos pervertidos del curso, ¡Uy eran tan depravados! Yo los odiaba, la vez que los mirabas estaban murmurando cosas y riéndose de los demás, y había uno sobretodo que era un asqueroso! De Facebook sacó la foto de una compañera y puso su cara en el cuerpo de una mujerzuela! Eran tan necesitados esos monos ¬¬**

**Pero Tai el lindo amigo defendió a Mimi wii tan buen cabro que es ese :D **

**Jeje agregué a Gennai *¬* es tan sexy ese hombre! (de joven xD) y es el amor platónico de Mimi jaja como que me lo imagino así xD la castaña loca por Gennai, pero bueno sólo es una amor platónico, ella ya sabe la realidad.**

**Puse a Gennai como inspector porque así pasó en la vida real, la única diferencia es que era inspectora xD era simpática apoyó a mi amiga en todo :)**

**Y bueno les dije que a lo mejor en este cap aparecería Matt y solo fue nombrado :/ lo siento pero es que primero venía esto de los morbosos, luego venía lo del inspector, falta decirle a los padres de Mimi y recién ahí vendría llegando el francés modelo hot.**

**Haré todo lo posible para ponerlo en el próximo cap, o sea si o si tiene que llegar en el próximo capítulo si lo de los padres no es tanto…**

**Si se preguntan porque Mimi no puede demandar al tipo pronto van a saber el motivo… así es… hay un motivo el del por qué la chica no puede llevar al mono a la cárcel… ya lo verán… pronto xD**

**Graciasssss a los reviewsssss :D**

**0809m, Miiko Love, Ishitawa, jaruna-chan, Princessmalfoy10, CherryMurder, Roxa-XIII, Rolling Girl, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Wielder 01, Carla, Fanny, 0-aThErY-0.**

**Gracias de verdad :)**

**Uff si me vieran como estoy en estos momentos xD llorando como Magdalena, y todo por una película ¿han visto 3 metros sobre el cielo? Santa madre de Dios pero que película MAS TRISTE! O sea no es todo triste, el final si :C POLLOOOOOOOO D: y ahora saldrá la dos y que bueno porque fue muy injusto el final de la uno meh!**

**También ese no es el único motivo de mis lagrimas u.u salí al balcón… y mi tortuga estaba muerta ._. tengo dos y ahora el macho quedó viudo, yo no las quiero mucho porque me dan asco pero igual me dio pena que muriera :c además era la que me había regalado mi abuela, y más encima murió por mi culpa estaba dada vuelta por eso murió, si me hubiera dado cuenta :c me dio miedo y después me vino a penar O.O no bueno no, pero hubo un temblor TAN fuerte y lo peor es que estaba sola con una tortuga muerta en el balcón y en un edificio, ¡qué mejor! ¬¬**

**En fin**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Papá, mamá… Estoy embarazada

**Capítulo 5: Papá, mamá… Estoy embarazada.**

-Lo sospeché- Gennai dio un pesado suspiro y asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados- ¿de cuánto estas?

-Tres meses y medio… -respondió con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

-No lo saben –desvió la mirada.

-¡¿No? Pero Mimi ¿Por qué? Y peor aun ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta? –el castaño se sorprendió.

-Te eh contado como son ellos, se dedican tanto a sus trabajos que apenas se dan cuenta que existo –se encoge de hombros- y según mi mamá estoy gorda por comer tanto, ni siquiera se detiene a pensar el verdadero motivo –roda los ojos- mis amigos son los únicos que saben esto, bueno y tu.

-Mmm… -la mira con el ceño entristecido- ¿y el padre?

Mimi suspira y se recuesta pesadamente en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

-No tiene –dice con voz firme.

-¿Pero lo sabe al menos? –ella negó- ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?

-No, nadie lo conoce. Es… un chico que conocí hace años en Estados Unidos, nos reencontramos el año pasado y comenzamos algo, nada formal- aclara- pero él era súper desubicado, se sobrepasaba conmigo… la cosa es que me obligó –sus ojos se cristalizan era inevitable no sentirse mal cuando recordaba eso.

-No puedo creerlo –estaba pasmado- Mimi ¿Por qué no lo demandas?

-Da igual, ya pasó- respondió mirando hacia al lado. Él suspiró y dijo.

-Deberías decirle a tus padres que estás embarazada, luego será demasiado tarde. ¿Oye y estas yendo al médico?

-Sí, bueno estaba. Con mis ahorros pagaba las consultas, los exámenes y remedios, pero se me acabó todo y no puedo llegar y pedirles tanto dinero a mis padres, no me lo darían tampoco- suspiró.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¡No! –negó rápidamente- no quiero que me ayuden con esto, no dejo que nadie lo haga. Tai y Sora siempre se ofrecen a darme todo pero nunca los tomo en cuenta, no quiero depender de otros, está mal.

-Entonces debes decirle a tus padres, Mimi. Es tu única opción –ladea sus labios- a todo esto ¿Por qué no quieres decirles?

-Me da miedo, me odiaran, me echaran de la casa y me dejarán sola viviendo en la calle.

-¿En serio crees que harían eso? –inquirió levantando una ceja.

-No –dio un corto suspiro- pero… pasaré a ser una decepción para ellos, como sea prometo decírselos pronto.

-Nada de pronto, se los dirás hoy –le habla severo.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no ¿estás loco? Primero debo prepararme sicológicamente, estar relajada, tener…

-Tuviste tres meses para hacer eso –interrumpe Gennai- de acuerdo, no lo harás hoy. Pero sí, antes de finalizar la semana, o sea que tienes tres días para hacerlo.

-Eso es muy poco, te creo si hoy fuera lunes o martes, pero no hoy es jueves y tendría que venir diciéndoselos el domingo –se quejó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que no tienes otra opción Mimi. Aparte debes ir al médico, esos feos dolores deben ser tratados –se la queda mirando un rato y decide- Está bien, te daré una semana completa, para el próximo jueves tus padres ya tienen que estar enterados ¿estamos?

-De acuerdo –acepta mirándolo fijo.

-Esa es la linda Mimi que me gusta –le sonríe alegre.

Y volvió a ruborizarse y a imaginar cosas con una estúpida sonrisa. Gennai iba a ser un marido bien controlador, pero así le gustaba, siempre atento con ella, preocupado, respetuoso, considerado, galante, erudito…

-Ahora Mimi–sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas.

-Perdón ¿qué dijiste? –pestañeó perdida.

-Que deberías volver a clases –ladeó sus labios.

Gennai ya conocía a la chica, podría estar hablando de algo muy importante y ella se iba en su nube de pensamientos de la nada. Lo peor era que a veces le daba miedo las sonrisas que ella le profesaba.

Aunque él sabía perfectamente que Mimi sentía cierto afecto por él, no había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, la chica era bastante obvia. Incluso habían ocasiones donde le decía descaradamente que era su amor platónico y futuro esposo.

-Bueno, me voy –se levanta de su asiento- sólo porque hoy estas más pesado que de costumbre–roda los ojos- Gennai, esto no se lo dices a nadie, ¿ok? ¡A nadie! ¿capisci? –camina hacia la puerta- o en casa te azoto con el látigo querido –murmuró riendo, el castaño no la escuchó pero podría imaginarse con qué tenía que ver.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Mimi. Otro día me hablas mas sobre este tema, hoy no me dijiste mucho pero sé que después me aclararás algunas cosas- le sonríe- recuerda que tienes una semana para decirle a tus padres.

-¡Ya sé! Adiós –se va refunfuñando por los pasillos hacia su salón.

El resto de los días fueron muy desesperantes para la castaña. Gennai terminó siendo como una pesadilla para ella, se le aparecía en todas partes, recordándole constantemente que debía hablar con sus padres.

Era miércoles, y tan solo le quedaba ese día para decirles.

-Entonces hoy…- dice Sora mirando a su hipnotizada amiga.

-Sí, asique si mañana no vengo al colegio es porque me mataron ¿ok?

-No digas locuras Mimi –Tai frunció el ceño mientras negaba- tu sólo tienes que estar tranquila y pensar en que todo saldrá bien.

-Cállate ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila con algo como esto? Como si fuera muy fácil, ponte en mi lugar ¿estarías tranquilo? –inquirió molesta- no ¿cierto? –se recuesta sobre la mesa, estaba frustrada y enfadada no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos.

-Está bien Mimi pero no te enojes conmigo, no te eh hecho nada – se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared.

-Déjala Tai, ha estado así toda la semana –Sora dice rodando los ojos, mira al castaño y pronuncia sólo para él un "Está insoportable".

Tai asiente y suspira viendo a Mimi.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? –se reincorpora mirando a la pelirroja fastidiada como si hubiera visto o escuchado lo que dijo- Gennai no para de seguirme. Fue mala idea contarle, lo odio –se cruza de brazos mirando con los ojos entre cerrados su mesa- no mentira no lo odio, pero odio que sea así de molestoso.

-Tú siempre quisiste más atención por parte de él, ¿Qué no estás conforme ahora? –bromeó Sora para molestarla más.

-No quiero este tipo de atención –frunce más su ceño- en fin, nadie me entiende, y estoy enojada asique aguántenme.

-No si de eso ya nos dimos cuenta –dice sarcástico el castaño.

Mimi se recostó en su silla y miró el techo de la sala. Odiaba en la situación que se encontraba, no quería lidiar con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Literalmente odiaba su vida, siempre la odió y ahora estando embarazada la odiaba más…

Siempre lo malo le pasaba a ella, nunca ha tenido una vida plenamente feliz, a pesar de tener tan buenos amigos no le era suficiente para serlo.

En ese momento como que todas las cosas malas que le han pasado se le juntaron, comenzó a recordar su infancia cuando sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta y ella escondida en un rincón lloraba día y noche. A principios de su adolescencia en Estados Unidos cuando se hizo bulímica por un comentario que una chica le hizo, desde ese entonces se hizo una chica depresiva. Luego de eso volvió a Japón y todos sus amigos estaban cambiados, la dejaban de lado y ella día a día se hundía más en depresión. No fue una vez solamente, fueron varias las veces en las que Mimi intentó suicidarse, sus padres la descubrieron en constantes ocasiones, siempre usando un método distinto para quitarse la vida.

Y casi lo último cuando creía que su vida podría empezar a cambiar, cuando aquel chico apareció y pensó que a lo mejor las cosas cambiarían para mejor… se la viola y queda embarazada.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no quería que sus amigos la vieran.

Volvió a recostarse en la mesa, escondió su cara entre sus brazos y en silencio comenzó a sollozar como si con eso las cosas se arreglarían.

Sora le hizo una seña a Tai y preocupada le articuló "Está llorando" el chico suspiró y se entristeció al verla así.

-Mimi…- Sora con una suave voz posó una mano en la espalda de la chica- ¿quieres hablar?

Pudo ver como ella negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire o algo? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No…- le respondió suspirando entrecortado y se volvió a sentar, ya se dieron cuenta sus amigos asique no había caso esconder su rostro.

Trataba detener las lágrimas pero no podía, justo le tenían que venir estos ataques en plena clase. Por suerte la profesora no estaba en esos momentos…

-¿Qué te pasó bonita? –Tai con una dulce voz le hizo un puchero.

-Nada… -respondió Mimi apenas negando con su cabeza.

-¿Seguro Mimi? –Sora estaba bien preocupada por ella.

-¿Quieres un abrazo? –el castaño estiró sus brazos sonriéndole triste.

La castaña se lo quedó observando y explotó en un llanto bastante desgarrador.

Esta vez Tai se alarmó más, quitó el estorbo que los separaba, literalmente tiró las mesas lejos y la abrazó. Con tal acto llamó la atención de todo el curso.

La abrazó rodeándola por completo con sus brazos de una forma muy fraternal…

-Tranquila–acariciaba su cabeza y la chica no paraba de derramar lágrimas- ven, vamos afuera.

Se la llevó de inmediato y sin preguntarle. Todos sus compañeros quedaron extrañados y confundidos al ver a la castaña en ese estado, murmuraban cosas y más de uno se acercó a Sora para saber lo que pasó…

-Nada que les importe, déjenla –repetía la chica, se levantó de su asiento para ir tras su amiga, Joe e Izzy iban a hacer lo mismo pero Sora los detuvo- tranquilos con Tai nos encargaremos.

-Pero nos preocupa Mimi –alegó Joe.

-Déjala Joe, ellos la entienden más que nosotros- le detuvo Izzy.

Y sin más la pelirroja sale corriendo del salón…

**0o0o0o0**

-Vieja infeliz desgraciada y necesitada –mascullaba Yolei entre dientes mientras trotaba con Kari por todo el patio- de seguro nos hace esto porque anoche no le dieron.

-¡Yolei! –exclamó Kari viéndola con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Mimi me enseñó –se excusó- ¡No doy más! Y está vieja nos hace trotar de más porque le dio la gana- se quejaba cansada- ¡qué se cree!- se detuvo.

-Nos harán trotar más si te quedas parada –Kari sin detenerse le advirtió.

-Que venga a hacerme trotar más y le… ¡Mimi! –apuntó hacia la salida de los baños donde estaba la desconsolada castaña junto a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –ahora la castaña menor se detuvo preocupada.

-Vamos a ver- corrió rumbo a los chicos.

-¡Espera Yolei nos van a… -gritó Kari siguiéndola pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

-¡Inoue! ¡Yagami! ¡Vuelvan acá!- sonó el silbato llamándoles la atención.

-¡Profe es de vida o muerte! –la pelimorada exageró.

-¡Déjenos ir por favor, nuestra amiga está mal! –Kari suplicó.

-Está bien, averigüen que le pasó a Tachikawa –les autorizó irse.

-Sí –ambas se echaron a correr de nuevo.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Viste eso?

-Sí –el rubio le asintió a Ken – vamos, tenemos que escabullirnos para ir.

TK comenzó a trotar en reversa mientras pasaban todos sus compañeros, cuando su profesor se distrae se va corriendo en la otra dirección. Ken hizo lo mismo y ambos llegaron con la castaña y los demás.

-¿Qué le pasó a Mimi? –el rubio tomando aire miró a todos ahí.

-Otro más –exclamó la castaña secando sus lágrimas- nada, estoy bien –intentó convencerlos- sólo… olvídenlo –entró al baño para lavarse la cara.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y las tres chicas entraron para acompañar a la ojimiel.

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó Yolei- ¿el bebé está bien verdad?

-Sí, sí, todo está bien en serio- replica una vez más suspirando entrecortado - agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero… bueno hoy sólo no es mi día –ya estaba un poco más calmada.

-Bueno, prefiero y espero chicas que ustedes también lo hagan- Sora miró a Kari y Yolei- no insistir más. Si quieres decírnoslo somos todo oído, no te preocupes que nadie te va a juzgar –le regaló a Mimi una media sonrisa.

Por obligación todos tuvieron que volver a clases, Mimi nunca les dijo el motivo de su llanto a sus amigos pero al menos no la presionaron más y era mejor para ella porque no tenía planeado contarles por todo lo que ha pasado.

Los chicos sólo sabían algunas cosas, como por ejemplo la relación de la castaña con sus padres.

Y hablando precisamente de eso…

Estaba lista, era la hora y el momento. Su madre se encontraba en la habitación recostada en la amplia cama mientras hacía unas cuentas. Mimi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y llamó la atención de Satoe haciendo una seña con la mano para que la viera.

-Dime hija –le habló mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Fue a prepararme un café.

-Cuando llegue… ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?- preguntó mostrándose muy nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí –la vio extrañada- ven siéntate- movió un poco los papeles y Mimi se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Recuérdame comprar más café, cariño- Keisuke apareció con dos grandes tazas- hola hija.

-Hola papá –responde desganada.

-Ese ánimo amor, ¿tienes problemas en la escuela? –el padre de la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de Satoe indagó.

-No, nada de eso –negó lentamente cabizbaja- pero… -alzó la mirada- debo hablar con ambos de algo importante… -tragó saliva.

-Te escuchamos –su madre le indicó para que comenzara a hablar.

-Mamá podrías por favor dejar eso y mirarme –pidió Mimi levemente molesta.

Satoe se extrañó más y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fijamente a su hija.

-Gracias –suspiró- bien, seré directa. Creo que ya es un tema que no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto –ladeó sus labios, inhaló por la nariz, exhaló por la boca, enderezó su columna, los miró a ambos y antes de ponerse a titubear habló- papá, mamá… estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó Satoe a todo pulmón llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Keisuke por su lado estaba atónito.

-Tengo tres meses y medio –continuó la chica mientras miles de lágrimas caían por su rostro- eh estado yendo a control con mis ahorros y…

-¿Quién es el padre Mimi? –su padre con un semblante bastante duro la interrumpió.

-Eh… -titubeó, era un tema que ya hace meses llevaba planeando… estaba mal lo que iba a hacer y decir, pero si no quería que las cosas se complicaran mas tenía que hacerlo- Me… violaron… -cerró fuerte sus ojos.

-No… Mimi dime que no pasó eso… -su madre completamente histérica tiritaba mientras lloraba a mares- ¡¿Cómo?

-Fue… mucho antes de navidad –hablaba apenas- venía de vuelta de una junta con mis amigos en el parque, estaba oscuro… un tipo apareció y me arrastró a un callejón, después no… no recuerdo más –evitó en todo momento mirarlos a los ojos.

Ellos no podían saber que existía Dylan, sus padres nunca van a saber que el chico que la dejó embarazada fue alguna vez su "pareja". Inventó tal historia para dejar a ese sujeto fuera de todo, no por defenderlo ni nada de eso, pero no quería estar de nuevo involucrada con ese adefesio. Aparte que no sacaba nada, menos demandarlo, le daba lo mismo si el tipo fuera o no fuera a la cárcel, ¿Qué ganaba con hacer eso? ¿Acaso se iba a retroceder el tiempo? ¿Dejará de estar embarazada así como si nada? Por supuesto que no, sólo le traería más problemas si tuviera que verlo de nuevo…

-¿Tú estás bien hija? –el padre de la chica al borde de la ira con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos preguntó.

-Si papá…- musitó aun cabizbaja- ya lo asumí y… -se encoge de hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras aumentaba su llanto- no se puede hacer nada.

-Soy una pésima madre… -dijo Satoe colapsada- si tan solo me hubiera preocupado más de ti, si me hubiera dado cuenta que sufrías mientras yo…

-Mamá –interrumpió la ojimiel- no eres mala madre…

-Mimi… -vio como su hija le miraba con una dulce y melancólica mirada.

-Tal vez pases día y noche trabajando, tal vez no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y tal vez no nos vemos lo suficiente, pero… sé que me quieres y eso es lo único que me importa… -sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho, como si le estuvieran desgarrando el corazón. Era un tema delicado para ella, como su punto débil…siempre había sido así- lo mismo contigo papá –trató de dar una sonrisa más no salió- sé que ambos me aman… y eso es lo importante.

Keisuke no lo soportó más y se lanzó a abrazar a su hija, violentas lágrimas salían por sus ojos, Satoe no tardó en unirse al abrazo. Sentimientos encontrados habían entre los tres, era seguro que desde ese instante las cosas en esa familia cambiarían para siempre…

-Por supuesto que te amamos Mimi –Keisuke estaba devastado- eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida- acariciaba su cabeza con desesperación.

-Eres mi única hija y lo más preciado que tengo amor –Satoe chillaba- perdóname… perdóname por todo por favor.

-Te perdono mamá – la chica les sonrió a ambos mientras sorbeteaba su nariz- los quiero mucho.

-Amor… ten por seguro que te apoyaremos en todo de ahora en adelante, no te faltará nada a ti, ni a tu bebé –su madre le afirmó.

-Muchas muchas gracias, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso –se emociona la castaña.

-Lo que sea por mi nieto… -sonrió confundido y aclaró el pelinegro- valla que raro suena, no puedo creer que seré abuelo.

Una larga charla tuvieron luego de tales emociones. Mimi les contó cómo iba con el embarazo, les explicó que podría ser peligroso y todos los detalles importantes sobre aquello.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor para la chica, varios asuntos se aclararon y con su familia la relación era perfecta, como siempre lo soñó.

Su madre solía acompañarla a todas las consultas que tenía con el doctor, quería estar al tanto de todo.

Su padre por su lado la idea de ser abuelo ya le estaba comenzando a gustar, aún sin saber el sexo de su nieto todos los días le traía algún juguete nuevo o algo de ropa.

Sus amigos en cambio más feliz por la castaña no podían estar, estaban orgullosos de ella, de lo fuerte que ha sido y de que al fin estuviera tomándose en serio lo de ser madre.

Gennai se puso muy contento de que la chica haya cumplido su palabra. Lo único que necesitaba Mimi para que recapacitara era presión y él se encargó de insistirle todos esos días. Sabía que era desagradable y molesto para ella, el también se sentía una molestia por hacerlo pero si quería que la chica confesara debía serlo. Y por haberle aguantado tanto le dio un regalo, cuando Mimi recibió la cajita que el castaño le dio no pudo evitar pensar irónicamente que era la segunda parte de su diminuto llavero de toro. En fin lo aceptó gustosa igual porque era otro regalo más de su "ídolo" y casi le da un infarto cuando lo abre.

Era una pulsera muy peculiar, el envase decía "Esperando un bebé, pulseras con historias". Tenía muchas mostacillas de todos los colores con de diferentes formas y más cinco dijes, uno era con forma de osito, otro con forma de biberón, un pañal, un cochecito, y un pequeño bebé.

A la chica le fascinó esa pulsera, como también el beso en la mejilla que recibió de Gennai después.

En fin, se quitó un enorme peso de encima luego de haberle dicho a sus padres, ahora podía pasearse por su casa sin esa molesta e incómoda faja, se sentía libre sin esa presión que le hacía la prenda. Cuando Satoe se enteró que la usaba casi le dio un infarto, la acusó con el doctor y recibió una gran reprimenda por parte de él y ella. Ahora sólo la usaba cuando iba a la escuela, sin que su madre supiera por supuesto.

-No puedo creer que estés entrando al cuarto mes –dijo Sora mirando a su amiga mientras caminaban a sus casa de vuelta del colegio.

-Yo tampoco –suspiró la chica sonriente- para la próxima ecografía sabré al fin si es niña o niño ¿quieres acompañarme TK? –le preguntó de reojo molestándolo.

-No gracias –rodó sus ojos- esas son cosas que se hacen una vez en la vida.

-Tonto –ríe y llegan a la casa de Sora.

-Bueno nos vemos chicos ¿nos juntaremos uno de estos días verdad? –la pelirroja indaga.

-Por supuesto, tenemos cinco días sin clases, hay que aprovecharlos –la castaña le sonríe y luego se despiden de ella.

TK y Mimi continúan su camino…

-Estás extraño –admitió la chica mientras lo veía ladeando sus labios- ¿tienes problemas con Kari?

-No –replicó confundido.

-Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

-Porque te conozco –Mimi resopló- ya dime.

-Estoy ansioso –sonrió mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es broma cierto? –la vio alzando una ceja- haber ¿a cuánto estamos?

-A tres de abril –achicó sus ojos confundida.

-¿Y mañana?

-Mañana es cuatro –respondió cansada- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿En serio no recuerdas? –abrió grande sus ojos- pensé que estabas enterada.

-Si no me dices no me enteraré –se exasperó la chica y justo llegan a la casa del rubio.

-No, no, no. Ya no te diré por ser tan mala amiga –se hace el indignado- y pensar que… -sonrió negando con la cabeza- olvídalo- camina a la puerta de su edificio- nos vemos mañana Mimi, claro si es que te acuerdas.

-Mañana no hay clases, ¡no te vayas! ¡no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo! –le gritó antes de que el chico desapareciera- mono pesado –frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, bastante confundida e intrigada…

Lo primero que haría llegando a su casa sería quitarse la faja y llamar a Sora…

-¡Libre! –suspira tirando la cosa lejos, camina a su armario y se pone una camiseta premamá. Su madre se había encargado de comprarle la ropa más cómoda para su embarazo.

Se recostó en la cama y tomó el celular, marcó el número de su amiga y se dispuso a averiguar…

-_Hola _–contestó la pelirroja.

_-_Hola Sora, bueno espero que estés bien bla bla bla. Debo hacerte una pregunta –fue directo al grano.

-_Dime _–su voz se escuchó confundida.

-¿Qué pasa mañana?

-_¿Mañana? Mmm… -_ recordó_- ¿Cómo es que lo preguntas Mimi? deberías saber _–TK ya le había llamado para que no le recordara nada a la chica.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que recuerde algo con todo lo que pasa en mi vida mujer?

_-Esa no es escusa, en serio Mimi piensa un poco. Te tengo que colgar mi madre me está llamando._

-¡Sora no seas así! Ash, está bien, vete. Pero si me muero de la duda prometo venir a penarte todas las noches, a ti y a TK –infló sus mejillas- ¿ok?

-_Bueno ven cuando quieras a tirarme las trenzas, jaja ya adiós._

_-_Adiós –cortó frunciendo el ceño.

Se quedó un buen rato pensando, intentó llamar a los demás chicos pero de seguro le dirían lo mismo.

Tomó su computador portátil y se metió a Facebook para distraerse un rato.

-¿Una notificación de Matt? Hace tiempo que no hablo con el –hablaba sola, le dio clic y leyó en voz alta- Hola Mimi espero que estés muy bien, como sabrás regreso maña… ¡Matt! ¡Es cierto! Pero que estúpida lo olvidé por completo -se pegó en la frente terminó de leer el mensaje y se dispuso a llamar a TK.

_-¿Aló? _

_-¿_Qué te costó decirme que mañana volvía Matt? –inquirió la chica.

-_Hasta que lo recordaste –_el chico sonrió del otro lado.

-Me mandó un mensaje, dice que espera vernos mañana a todos ¿a qué hora llega?

-_Mmm…igual no lo recordaste tu, eres mala amiga Mimi una muy mala. En fin, llega en la mañana como a las nueve, pero creo que nos juntaremos en la tarde ¿quieres acompañarme a buscarlo al aeropuerto?_

_-_Eehh… sabes que Matt es mi amigo, lo quiero y todo pero… ¿a las nueve? ¿Un día feriado? ¿Sin clases?

-_Ok, eso es un no –_rodó sus azules ojos- _pero cuando pregunte por ti le diré que no quisiste ir porque lo odias y que no lo quieres ver nunca más en tu vida._

-Ja-ja que chistoso- exclamó sarcástica- sé que no lo harás además sabes que no es así, como sea, mañana me mandas un mensaje o me llamas para avisarme donde se juntarán.

-_Sí, sí. Ya te colgaré que Kari me está esperando. Adiós._

_-_Adiós mono pesado–colgó y dio un largo suspiro, ahora le faltaba enfrentar a otra persona más…

Sentía un sentimiento similar a lo que sentía con sus padres, como que decirle a Matt es casi la misma angustia que tenía antes de contarles.

Mañana lo vería de nuevo… estaba aterrada, ¿Qué va a pensar de ella?

Aunque estaba decidida ir y decirle de una, no usaría nada para esconder su embarazo ni menos lo negaría. Cuando la castaña no usaba la faja era evidente que esperaba un bebé y cuando la traía puesta pareciera como si estuviera gorda pero no embarazada.

Matt la vería sin nada, así tal cual, estaría con una polera de premamá y punto. Sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados al verla así, la chica cuando no iba a clases andaba como si nada en las calles, siempre evitaba a los conocidos asique no tenía problemas.

-Sólo espero que no me odies Matt…- susurró acariciándose el vientre.

Al día siguiente TK fue al aeropuerto por su hermano, Kari lo acompañó y la chica trajo a rastras a su hermano mayor también…

-El avión ya aterrizó, ahora debe estar desembarcando – avisó TK emocionado.

-¿Por qué no tomó un avión para más tarde? ¿Qué no sabe que las mañanas son para dormir y no para venir al aeropuerto?–Tai con una cara somnolienta apenas se encontraba de pie ahí- perdí un hermoso día libre para dormir por venir a buscar a este rubio desconsiderado.

-¿Puedes dejar de quejarte un rato por favor? –Kari estaba harta de su hermano- te avisé anoche que vendríamos por Matt en la mañana. Fue tu culpa al quedarte hasta tan tarde jugando.

-Mmh…-refunfuñó entre dientes.

-¡Ahí viene!- TK alzó sus manos haciéndole señas al rubio mayor.

-¡Hey TK! –apareció el chico sonriente, chocaron las manos y terminaron con un abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues no tan bien como tú, mira es facha, valla… –señaló su ropa- cuando camine por las calles contigo pareceré un vagabundo cualquiera.

-Oh esto me lo dieron por todo lo que trabajé, me regalaron toda la ropa que modelé, te la puedo prestar si quieres –sonríe mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

-Sí, sí, que bonito que tengas ropa de marca y de última moda. Digamos hola y larguémonos de aquí –apareció Tai acercándose al rubio para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Tai hola, ni noté que estaban aquí–sonrió- me alegra verlos – saludó a la castaña- ¿cómo estás cuñada?

-Muy bien Matt, me alegra que hayas vuelto –le dijo sonriente.

-¿Y los demás? –dice el ojiazul buscándolos con la mirada.

-Nos juntaremos con ellos en la tarde, era muy temprano venir por ti y como no teníamos clases hoy, prefirieron quedarse durmiendo- le contó TK mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo están todos? –preguntó con ganas de saber de sus amigos y de ella sobretodo…

-Están bien, ya los verás en la tarde –le responde su hermano menor.

-Mmm… ¿y de qué me eh perdido todo este tiempo? Cuéntenme algo no estén tan callados –alega Matt.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, definitivamente había un tema que él se había perdido por completo, pero no eran los indicados para decirle…

-Te has perdido de mucho, créeme. Pero tranquilo, te enterarás más tarde –habla Tai ladeando sus labios- te recomiendo que uses cinturón hoy día para que no se te caigan los pantalones de la sorpresa- bromeó.

-¿Eh? –el rubio miró a TK y a Kari para que le explicarán mejor, estos dos negaron con la cabeza y miraron a Tai molestos.

Tenían planeado juntarse a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre, todos estaban ansiosos por ver a Matt pero sin duda la más nerviosa era la castaña.

Había comenzado a alistarse como dos horas antes, buscó lo más lindo de su armario y se lo puso. Se dedicó a arreglarse lo más bonita posible y cuando ya estaba lista se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba una hora.

Pasó ese rato en el computador viendo Facebook, hablando con unos amigos en MSN y viendo las últimas noticias de sus artistas favoritos.

-Ya, ya, creo que debo ir partiendo –se dijo y miró la hora en la esquina de la pantalla- ¿Aún falta media hora? ¿Qué el tiempo no avanza? – manifestó frunciendo el ceño- mmm… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –le dio clic al MSN- con quien hablaré haber…- miró la larga lista de personas disponibles y abrió grande sus ojos al ver conectado a cierta persona- pensé que lo había eliminado… maldito –masculló- veré si me habla –lo desbloqueó…

No pasaron ni dos segundos y se abrió una ventana seguido del sonido…

Dylan dice:

_¡Mimi hace mucho que eh querido hablar contigo!_

Mimi dice:

_¿Sobre qué?_

Dylan dice:

_Yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó, nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo y traté de todas las formas encontrarte pero no había caso. Perdóname Mimi :(_

-Cínico- musitó con sus ojos cristalizados.

Mimi dice:

_¿Es enserio? ¿Piensas que con una disculpa así nada más, por msn más encima, te perdonaré? Imbécil me hiciste mucho daño, no sabes por todo lo que estoy pasando ahora, eres un mentiroso ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias, maldito?_

Dylan dice:

_Oye, es enserio que estoy arrepentido. Esa vez estaba cegado yo… no quise obligarte, perdóname de verdad estoy dolido._

Mimi dice:

_¡Quedé embarazada desgraciado! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste Dylan! ¡Y jamás volverás a saber de mí! ¡Espero que te pudras es tu maldita vida y pagues por todo el daño que causaste! :_

Enseguida se encargó de bloquearlo y eliminarlo, ahora sí que adiós con ese imbécil. Quizás haber explotado así en ese momento y haberle dicho al chico la verdad haya estado mal. No tenía planeado decirle ni mucho menos hablarle de nuevo, pero la impotencia y la ira que le invadió en el momento le hicieron actuar.

-Te odio, te odio, ¡TE ODIO! –gritó enrabiada, lloraba como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y golpeaba su cama para liberar un poco de tensión.

-¿Mimi? –su madre preocupada comenzó a tocar la puerta- oí un grito ¿estás bien?

-Mierda- murmuró y con mucho esfuerzo cambió su voz- sí, había una araña y sabes que las odio- se llevó rápido las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

-Ok, hija ¿no ibas a salir con tus amigos a las cinco?

-Si –miró la hora- ya me iré sólo debo cambiarme –mintió.

-Apúrate eso sí, ya estas retrasado por quince minutos- dijo con una risita y enseguida se marchó.

-Estuvo cerca… -sorbetió su nariz y comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero en silencio.

Ya se le habían quitado todas las ganas de juntarse con sus amigos, ahora estaba arrepentida de haberse conectado para pasar el tiempo, no estaba en condiciones para ver a Matt.

Salió de su habitación y fue a la salida, sí o sí tendría que salir para no darle sospechas a su madre. Daba igual, iría a caminar por ahí para tomar aire y relajarse un poco.

-¡Ya me voy! –salió rapidísimo de la casa, apenas pudo escuchar que su madre le respondía.

Le mandaría un mensaje a Sora para avisarle que no podría ir…

Minutos antes…

-Se nota que estás ansioso por volver a verla –Tai codeó a su amigo molestándolo.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –el rubio se hizo el desentendido.

-Ay no sé, ¿quizás porque miras por la ventana cada dos segundos? –ironizó sonriente.

-Cállate –se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la cafetería, todos muy contentos saludaron al rubio y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Ya habían pasado diez minutos y aún faltaba Mimi, el rubio sabía que era impuntual pero se suponía que debía llegar de las primeras por ser su gran amigo que no veía hace meses.

-Ya va a llegar Matt, tranquilo –Sora le dijo- sabes cómo es ella quizás no encuentra algo lindo y se le hizo tarde. Ya la conoces le gusta arreglarse para ti –trató de animarlo.

-¿Y si la voy a buscar? Debe venir por ahí –pegó su cara al vidrio para ver la vereda.

-Pues ve entonces –replicó la pelirroja riendo.

-Ok, ya vuelvo –se levantó de su asiento y salió en dirección por donde debía aparecer la castaña…

-Fue mejor que hiciera eso, hubiera sido muy incómodo estar presentes cuando la vea –aseguró Tai mirando a Sora.

-Si –suena su celular- es un mensaje de Mimi.

"_Lo siento Sora, no podré ir, dale mis disculpas a Matt. Saludos a todos"_

-Qué raro…- musitó la chica para ella.

**0o0o0o0**

Mimi caminó sin un rumbo fijo, no había avanzado ni tres cuadras y ya estaba cansada. Divisó una plaza y caminó hasta una banca, mientras muchas lágrimas aún caían por sus ojos.

Se sentó subiendo las piernas sobre el asiento, escondiendo su cuerpo y rostro entre sus piernas. Y ahí se quedó abrazándose a sí misma, suspirando y lamentándose por todo.

-Hey, la junta era en la cafetería no en el parque- dijo una voz mientras reía.

La chica abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sin mirarlo ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¡¿Por qué justo la tenía que encontrar en ese estado?

-Mimi, hola, soy yo Matt –le hablaba alegre- oye mírame no seas ingrata conmigo, no nos vemos hace mucho- se hace el indignado.

Ella sólo alzo su cara, pero sus piernas no las quitó.

-Hola Matt… me alegra verte –entrecortado logró pronunciarle- te ves muy bien – lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Mimi ¿Qué… qué te pasa? –se preocupó demasiado al verla en esas condiciones- ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasó?

-N-nada –tartamudeó.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mírate estas devastada. Ven, vamos a otro lado –la tomó del brazo para jalarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

-Estoy bien aquí, en serio Matt no te preocupes- el chico era más fuerte que ella, un poco más y terminaría por ganarle.

-Por supuesto que no estás bien. Párate Mimi ven conmigo, vamos a…- quedó sin habla cuando logró pararla y la vio de cuerpo entero…

_**Continuará…**_

**Uuuuuuuu que capitulote! Es tremendamente largo para mi gusto, me inspiré demasiado D: espero no se hallan aburrido jiji**

**Bueno hablemos de esto washos :)**

**Primero! Gennai ya había sospechado que la castaña estaba preñá! (jajaja no me gusta esa palabra) y la presionó para que hablara de una vez por todas con sus padres, así fue en la vida real uff como llegó a odiar mi amiga a esa inspectora xD**

**Segundo! Mimi le vino un momento de recuerdos y colapsó! Pobre niña si ha pasado por tanto! Hasta bulimia (u.u) pero después se recuperó y todo bien hasta que…**

**Tercero! Le dijo a sus padres! Y fue una tonta! Ahí está el motivo de no poder demandarlo ¿ven? Mi amiga del alma es una estúpida por haber hecho eso :l pasó en verdad y bueno sus papás le creyeron :/**

**Cuarto! La apoyaron :) aaaww que bueno y las cosas cambiaron entre esa familia, la castaña ya no se siente tan solita wiii**

**Quinto! Mimi la pajarona había olvidado que llegaba Mattolote a Japón! ._. cabra lesa no más, pero bueno cuando se enteró los nervios llegaron a ella enseguida :o**

**Sexto! Llega Matt AL FIN ALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALELUYA PAN DE HALLULLA! ALELUUUUYA! (8) jajaja yyy Mimi la floja no quiso ir a buscarlo :(**

**Séptimo! Mimi le habla al mono feoooo y le dice que está embarazada! (Eso también pasó) y la pregunta del millón ¿Qué habrá dicho o hecho el sujeto después? Pues eso ni yo lo sé :/ la cosa es que Mimi quedó tan mal que no pudo ir con sus amigos.**

**Y por último! Matt la encuentra la jala, jala y jala hasta que! La ve con su panzota y llorando, Que mejor reencuentro ¿no? **

**¿Ahora qué pasará? No tengo idea :)**

**Muuuchas gracias a los reviews!**

**0809m, Blueflower21, Ishitawa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Rolling Girl, Carla, Princessmalfoy10, Faty Takenouchii, YulySmile, tefy.1202, Nika, Miiko Love, Princesa De Rosa, Mary Flourite, Roxa-XIII, Wielder 01.**

**Hay los amo de verdad muchas gracielas pa' toos ustedes (que chuuula xD ajajaj)**

**Bueno espero más de sus hermosos y alentadores reviews :')**

**Cuídense mucho, los quiero mucho y…. **

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso

**Capítulo 6: Del amor al odio hay un solo paso.**

-Matt… puedo explicarlo –habló la castaña asustada por el semblante del chico.

Apenas la vio de pie, no pudo evitar fijarse en una parte específica del cuerpo de Mimi…

Le soltó el brazo de inmediato como si la chica le hubiese quemado o algo por el estilo, estaba completamente shockeado, ni respiraba, palideció de inmediato y retrocedía a pasos torpes…

-Estás… -fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la miraba sin pestañear.

-Es una larga historia, déjame explicarte – se acercó a él.

-N-no… no… -las palabras simplemente no le salían, la cabeza le bombeaba, su corazón casi ni palpitaba, sentía que todo su alrededor pasada en cámara lenta, no escuchaba nada más que su respiración entrecortada…

No podía ni procesar las cosas. Hace apenas unos meses había abandonado Japón, aún recordaba la última vez que la vio súper delgada y ahora… no gorda pero… embarazada…

¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo? ¿Tenían planeado decírselo recién? ¿Qué clases de amigos le hacen eso?

-Matt.

-No te me acerques –titubeó alzando una mano, sudaba frío y casi se podría decir que temblaba- ¿Qué es todo esto, Mimi?- comenzó a reaccionar, pero para mal, ya que estaba molesto.

-Estoy tratando de decirte –la castaña se sentía pésimo en esos momentos, comprendía cien por ciento al chico, con aquella sorpresa cualquiera se sentiría igual- ¿quieres sentarte?

-¿Quién es el padre? –era la pregunta que quiso hacerle apenas la vio de cuerpo entero.

-Quiero contarte la historia del principio…

El chico tragó saliva, su semblante se mostraba duro y accedió finalmente a escucharla…

-Comienza- le incitó sin mirarla.

La chica inició con el relato, la misma historia ya la había contado muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente, porque a la persona que se lo estaba diciendo era "especial"…

Mimi comenzó con decirle que salió con un chico, Matt enseguida se decepcionó y luego con el resto colapsó.

No la miró en ningún momento, sus ojos los tenía fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus puños, su respiración se notaba agitada y pareciera como si en cualquier momento se pararía para mandar a la chica al demonio.

-Nunca más volví a saber de él, como nadie lo conoció le dije eso a mis padres y bueno…- ya estaba terminando con la historia- solo faltaba que te lo dijera a ti –se encontraba sollozando- perdóname Matt…

Aún sin mirarla le respondió con un pesado suspiro…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No te eh mentido -lo miró extrañada- y no podía habértelo dicho por chat tampoco, no…

-No me refiero a eso –por fin la mira- cuando te confesé mis sentimientos me dijiste que no podías corresponderme porque no me veías con otros ojos, pero cuando te pregunté si había alguien más me dijiste que no –frunció el ceño y se levantó- me mentiste todo este tiempo Mimi, incluso mucho antes de que me fuera a Francia –se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado- y yo el muy imbécil nunca me di cuenta –murmuró para sí mismo, pero ella igual escuchó.

-Matt perdóname –se acercó a él muy arrepentida.

-¿Por qué dejaste que ese desgraciado abusara de ti? ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a Sora cuando te lo advirtió? ¡¿Por qué Mimi? ¡¿Por qué fuiste tan tonta? –se alteró.

-Te expliqué que no pude hacer nada, y no había nadie para que me ayudara –bajó la mirada- no te enojes conmigo por favor...

-¡¿Qué no me enoje? ¡¿Me estas pidiendo que no me enoje? No fuiste sincera con algo que sabias que era importante para mí, no confiaste en tus amigos para decirles que salías con alguien y ahora tú estás… -cerró sus ojos e inhaló por la nariz- olvídalo… ya no hay nada que hacer. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Mimi, ya ni siquiera puedo mirarte de nuevo…

-No seas así Matt, eres mi amigo yo…

-No –la interrumpió mirando hacia la calle- eras mi amiga, yo ya no puedo, la noticia me calló como bomba, aun no digiero el hecho que te hallas metido con un tipo y te haya violado- titubeó- tal vez sea injusto, no sé no me importa pero… no quiero seguir con esto…

-No me digas eso, ¿a qué te estás refiriendo? –la chica comenzó a exasperarse- pensé que me gritarías unas cosas y todo acabaría, luego me apoyarías y yo… Matt no me hagas esto, adelante dime lo que quieras pero no me dejes- más y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-No soy nadie para gritarte, ni siquiera tengo el derecho para reclamarte o algo. Yo a fin de cuentas no soy nada tuyo, por lo menos ahora- la miró de reojo- gracias por la bienvenida Mimi –fue sarcástico y se marchó.

Se quedó con muchas palabras en la boca, la verdad es que tenía ganas de decirle de todo, quería aclararlo en el momento, pero aun no podía siquiera formular bien las cosas. Apenas pudo lograr decirle lo anterior, aún estaba atónito con lo ocurrido, no estaba ni pensando bien. Pero algo tenía bien claro…

Se olvidaría de Mimi.

La chica por su lado pensó que las cosas serían diferentes, pensó que la comprendería, que la apoyaría, pero fue todo lo contrario. Estaba desolada su día ya había comenzado mal y ahora terminaba peor. Primero Dylan y ahora Matt, aunque con el primero le daba lo mismo lo que pasara con él, pero Matt, le dolía sobremanera su reacción, nunca lo esperó de él.

Ya no sabía ni que hacer, no podía enojarse con él tampoco, si a fin de cuentas la única culpable era ella.

Y todo esto ocurre cuando por fin las cosas habían mejorado…

**0o0o0o0**

-Matt ya se tardó –Tai estaba aburrido- que alguien lo llame.

-Yo lo haré –se ofreció TK y le marcó a su hermano- no contesta –vuelve a llamar.

-Insiste a lo mejor se encontró con Mimi y quien sabe como lo recibió –bromeó Yolei.

-Mimi no vendrá –avisó Sora- me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podría venir. Había olvidado avisarles.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demora tanto? No creo que haya a casa de Mimi –dijo TK aún con el teléfono en la oreja- vamos contesta… ¡Matt al fin! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿cómo?... cielos, oye pero ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora?... sí, sí ok… nos vemos en casa ahí hablamos –finaliza la llamada.

-¿Qué pasó? –a Kari le preocupó la cara de su novio.

-Se encontró con Mimi y… al parecer no le gustó la noticia- miró a todos sus amigos.

-¿Y qué le dijo a Mimi? –Sora indagó preocupada.

-No me dijo mucho. Quiero ir ahora a casa para saber más, asique… hasta aquí no mas llegó la bienvenida- el rubio comenzó a pararse- nos vemos después, adiós a todos –se despidió con la mano- adiós amor –le besó la mejilla a Kari y salió corriendo.

-Bueno yo también me voy, debo hacer unas cosas –Sora se excusó y salió igual de rápido que TK

El resto del grupo no tardó en irse tampoco…

Sora y TK corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, cada uno por su lado a un destino diferente, ambos igual de preocupados para saber el mismo motivo…

La pelirroja fue la primera en llegar a su destino, se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y levantó enseguida su mano para tocar el timbre.

No pudo hacerlo porque otra mano se lo impidió…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la chica se molestó.

-Lo mismo que tú, también estoy preocupado, asique te seguí.

-Tai ¿no puedes volver otro día? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar conmigo cuando hablo con Mimi?

-Porque siempre estamos juntos cuando ocurre una situación así –replicó el castaño extrañado por la actitud de ella.

-No porque esta vez tú me seguiste –Sora no sabía cómo hacer para que el chico se fuera.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mimi también es amiga asique entraré contigo y nos dirá que pasó con Matt.

-¡A Mimi no le gusta hablar contigo! –explotó con una mentira- siempre me dice que no le gusta hablarte de estos temas, le pones incómoda.

-Eso no es cierto- no quiso creerle- ella…

-Tai, Sora, que sorpresa verlos por aquí. Mimi me dijo que se canceló la bienvenida de Matt es una pena –Satoe que había salido a recoger el correo los vio.

-Si es una lástima –fingió la chica- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro, adelante pasen – la mujer les abrió.

Sora entró y Tai la siguió, la chica se detuvo para mirarlo molesta e impedirle el paso, pero Tai le tomó con brusquedad el brazo y le dijo.

-Ella también es mi amiga, y si le incomoda tanto mi presencia como dices, quiero escucharlo de sus propios labios –la suelta y se adelanta al cuarto de Mimi dejando a Sora indignada.

**0o0o0o0**

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y enseguida la introdujo en la chapa, entró como un rayo a la casa, corrió a la habitación de su hermano. Sin tocar, sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera avisar que entraría se metió a la habitación.

-¡Tú… Matt…- decía entrecortado mientras tomaba todo el aire que había perdido- qué pasó!

El rubio si ya estaba molesto por todo lo que pasó hace un rato, imagínense como está ahora por la imprudencia de su hermano.

-Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, TK- con los ojos cerrados tratando de serenarse le dijo- pero para próxima que vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación de esa manera tan atolondrada –lo vio directo a los ojos- no me va a importar quedarme sin sobrinos –le advirtió.

-Oye que te pasa, casi me atropellan por correr hasta acá ¡dos veces! Pero no me importó ¿sabes por qué? porque era más importante mi lindo hermanito que mi vida. Y ahora ¿me estás diciendo que me quieres dejar sin hijos? ¡Jum! –se sentó en la cama del chico fingiendo indignación con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados- y yo que te quiero tanto.

-No estoy para bromas TK –suspiró el chico apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama.

-Al parecer no, lo siento quería subirte el ánimo –se puso serio- ¿Qué pasó Matt?

El mayor de los rubios no dudó en hablar con él. TK para Matt era más que un hermano, era su mejor amigo en el cual podía confiar al cien por ciento, siempre había sido así, entre los dos se tenían un inmenso cariño.

Le contó lo sucedido al chico, le explicó cómo se sintió y como lo estaba pasando ahora.

No había mucho que decir tampoco, porque no le dijo mucho a la chica era mas de cómo se sentía a lo que pasó…

-Entiendo…- musitó TK- ¿crees que esa es la decisión correcta? –Matt lo miró- olvidarte de ella y no hablarles más –aclaró y su hermano asintió- te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero y me respondas con la verdad.

-Dime.

-Si Mimi te hubiera dicho que salía con ese tipo ¿ahora la estarías apoyando con el embarazo? ¿O igual estarías molesto con ella?

-La verdad… no lo sé- suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres responderme?

-No sé TK, no sé –alzó un poco sus manos- son situaciones distintas, yo… ¡Arch! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mierda tuve que enamorarme de ella? –se le escapó de los labios alterado.

-Matt… -su hermano musitó entristecido.

**0o0o0o0**

-No lo entiendo –Tai dijo cuando Mimi había terminado de contarles lo sucedido- no entiendo su reacción, no entiendo lo que te dijo, no lo entiendo a él simplemente- negó con la cabeza viendo a la castaña que sólo se encogía de hombros.

-Tai es obvio –Sora rodó sus ojos- está sentido porque Mimi no le habló nunca del chico.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho? ¿Actuaría igual? –miró a la pelirroja suspicaz.

-Quien sabe –se encoge de hombros- conocemos el carácter de Matt, lo más probable es que si se hubiera enojado. Pero ya verán que al paso del tiempo recapacitará y apoyará a Mimi.

-No puedes estar tan segura de eso –Tai frunció el ceño- como dijiste conocemos su carácter, y como yo lo conozco cuando se pone así de testarudo con las personas muy difícilmente las perdona. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con Yuto? A él nunca lo perdonó.

-Eso es diferente, Yuto lo traicionó al robarle una canción, Mimi no le ha robado nada –justificó Sora.

-Pero se siente traicionado.

-Deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato Tai –se hartó la pelirroja.

-Chicos –Mimi por fin habla luego de mucho rato- por cómo me di cuenta pelearon antes de venir acá, no sé el motivo y no me importa mucho eso ahora. Yo lo único que quiero es que Matt me perdone- su voz se quiebra- de verdad que estoy arrepentida, y ahora que me recordaron lo de Yuto… -se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar un sollozo- estoy segura de que no me perdonará nunca.

-No digas eso Mimi –Sora le acarició un brazo- el te va a apoyar estoy segura.

-Mira yo no sé si eso pasará, tampoco quiero que te desanimes por mi pesimismo. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y Yuto, asique hay una esperanza –Sora y Mimi miraron al castaño quien sonrió y aclaró- Matt no estaba enamorado de Yuto.

En vez de subirle el animo a la chica se lo empeoró, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó de nuevo un llanto desgarrador.

-Lo siento no quise… Mimi… -Tai se quedó sin habla y miró a Sora que lo miraba molesta- no lo dije para incomodarte –bajó la mirada y la pelirroja se sintió muy culpable al verlo así.

-No Tai, está bien, sólo… lo que dijiste me dolió porque por mi culpa Matt está sufriendo… -cerró fuerte sus ojos y explotó- ¡¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de una persona como yo?

Pasaron un buen rato consolando a Mimi, las cosas definitivamente se habían empeorado.

Cuando logran finalmente dejarla un poco más tranquila ambos deciden marcharse, le dijeron una pequeña mentira a la madre de Mimi de que la chica se cansó y se quedó dormida.

Una vez que salieron de la casa, Tai sin mirar ni despedirse de Sora comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

La chica se le quedó viendo entristecida. El sólo quería saber de Mimi, quiso subirle el ánimo y la dejó peor. Y por culpa de ella el castaño ahora piensa que es verdad lo que le dijo antes de entrar a la casa de la chica.

Dio un suspiró y lo siguió. El drama era de Mimi y Matt, no quería comenzar otro peleándose con su mejor amigo.

-¡Tai! –alcanzó al cabizbajo chico.

-¿Qué pasa? –se detuvo viéndola de reojo.

-Quería disculparme por lo que te dije hace un rato –lo miró triste.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, a fin de cuentas era cierto… lo único que hago es incomodar a Mimi –ladeó sus labios.

-Era mentira –confesó- lo dije para que me dejaras hablar a solas con ella, perdón.

-¿Pero por qué lo dijiste? –entristeció su ceño y dedujo- estás cansada de estar conmigo ¿cierto? Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que estás harta de mi, de mi presencia y piensas que no te doy un espacio para que hables a solas con Mimi –bajó la mirada.

-No, no es eso. Tai no me molesta pasar tanto tiempo contigo, eres mi amigo y siempre hemos sido inseparables. Si ahora me molesté fue porque la situación por la que están pasando nuestros amigos me hizo alterarme un poco. Tal vez eso de que no me das mi espacio para hablar a solas con Mimi es cierto pero no estoy cansada de ti, si no lo eh hecho en todos estos años ¿Por qué crees que lo haría ahora? –rió en un suspiro- perdóname –dijo con una dulce voz.

-Me mentiste y me hiciste sentir como un tarado con Mimi – aseveró frunciendo el ceño, pero al segundo ladeó sus labios formando una media sonrisa- ah ya que, estas perdonada- Sora le sonrió.

Con los días libres que el colegio les había dado, iban a ser días donde supuestamente Mimi los disfrutaría con sus amigos y descansaría para des estresarse un poco. Con todo lo que le pasó terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Se quedó encerrada en su casa los días restantes y fingió estar enferma para que sus padres le creyeran su estado de ánimo. Terminó siendo peor porque les preocupó la salud del bebé y la llevaron a un médico.

Para su suerte entró sola a la consulta y le pudo contar al doctor que su estado de ánimo había sido por problemas con un amigo, no le explicó detalladamente sólo le dijo que había estado llorando mucho esos días y que se sentía más agotada de lo normal.

El médico le comentó que llorar tanto le podía afectar al bebé, específicamente en su sistema nervioso. Luego de una inmensa charla con él, le dejó en claro que debía ser más cuidadosa con su embarazo, y que debía tomarlo más en serio sobre todo por su condición, siendo una adolescente era mucho más riesgoso.

El resto de los días permaneció en cama, no hacía nada más que dormir. Sus amigos la llamaban y ella no contestaba, le escribían en Facebook y ella los ignoraba, era casi imposible comunicarse con ella. Su madre era la única que tenía informados a sus amigos.

Aunque Mimi no era la única que estaba pasándolo mal, por otro lado estaba Matt que aún no podía asimilar bien las cosas. Seguía molesto con la chica por haber sido tan descuidada, por haberse dejado tocar por un estúpido y por sobre todo por haberle mentido.

Todos los días acumulaba más y más su rabia hacia ella, no la odiaba pero estaba cerca para llegar a hacerlo. También sentía rabia con sus amigos por no comprenderlo a él.

Últimamente lo habían pasado llamando, diciéndole que recapacitara, que Mimi no estaba bien, que estaba sufriendo por su culpa, que fuera más considerado con la chica que estaba embarazara. A Matt le daba tanto coraje que siempre la defendieran de todo. La castaña siempre había sido una chica fuerte no por lo que pasó ahora debía estar dando lastima. Además que no era ella solamente la que sufría, que él no se pase día y noche llorando no quiere decir que no le afecte lo sucedido.

Se sentía incomprendido, TK era el único que lo entendía, porque lo conocía más que los demás.

Sólo esperaba poder soportar verla todos los días en el colegio…

Finalmente llega el lunes. Mimi trató de llegar lo más normal posible, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se encontró con Tai y Kari en la puerta del colegio y juntos se fueron a sus salones…

-Nos vemos en el recreo –Kari se despidió yendo a su sala.

-Te ves más alegre- le dijo Tai a la castaña que sonreía- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-No, pero de nada me sirve seguir lamentándome, sólo dejaré que las cosas fluyan por si solas. Además que no le hace bien al crecencio que ande llorando- le explicó aún con su media sonrisa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso –Tai la abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban al salón- si Matt te llega a decir algo, no te preocupes que ahí voy a estar yo para dejarlo en su lugar.

-No creo que me diga nada, pero gracias –ríe levemente.

Al llegar a la sala vieron que aún el rubio no estaba, caminaron a sus puestos y se sentaron a esperar al profesor.

Sora los saludó a ambos y empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales. Mimi seguía alegre hablando con sus amigos, hasta que de la nada cambia su expresión a una más seria, Tai se dio cuenta y le hizo señas a la persona que había aparecido por la puerta.

-¡Matt! –lo llama sonriente y el rubio se acerca- este es tu puesto, te lo estuve guardando desde el primer día- le señala la mesa de al lado que había estado reservando para él.

-Ok –no dice nada, ni agradece, ni saluda, se sienta dándole la espalda a Sora y a Mimi, sólo esperaría que comenzaran las clases.

La castaña dio un silencioso suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla, el resto de los días que le quedaban en el colegio iban a ser bastante incómodos…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola ._. perdonen que me haya demorado tanto! No sabía cómo continuarla y tampoco estuve mucho en mi casa, este es el mes de los cumpleaños en serio son demasiados! Mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermana, mi abuela, un primo, una tía y aparte fue el matrimonio de mi tío, por civil pero bueno igual salimos a una cena :l también salí con unas amigas y bueno en conclusión no tuve tiempo de continuar la historia ._.**

**Emm el capítulo…**

**Aparte de ser asquerosamente corto está asquerosamente malo :c no sabía cómo narrar los sentimientos de estos dos! No sabía cómo hacer reaccionar al rubio! No sabía nah! Y quedó en esto no más pues :/ feo está, espero no se enojen xD**

**Bueno ya ven que Matt se enojó y ya casi la está odiando, aquí ya estaría usando un dicho al revés "Del amor al odio un solo paso" como el nombre del capítulo xD mmm… pero bueno esperemos que recapacite y que no se enoje para siempre :) **

**Pronto ya llegará el Taiora también no lo eh puesto porque no se ha dado la oportunidad :/ Tai aún no da el primer paso jeje Oohh alguien sabía lo que decía el apellido de Tai al revés? Jajaja descubrí una página donde le hacen preguntas a Tai se llama "Ask Tai Yagami" y uno le hace preguntas y las responde con dibujos es muy buena! Le hice dos preguntas y me respondió fue tan "aaaaaaayy hicieron un dibujo por mi! Tai me respondió jaja" había una pregunta donde le decían "¿Qué piensas de tu apellido al revés?" y le respondió con una imagen de Tai enojado con WarGreymon atrás de el apunto de atacar jajaj me dio tanta riiisa no tenía idea que era "Im a gay" jaja en fin busquen la página xD **

**Mmm… no hay mucho que explicar del cap :/ esperemos que los próximos sean mejor, aayy tengo que agregar tantas cosas más que pasaron! D:**

**AAAH! Hay una cosa que quería aclarar, soy tan tonta por Dios! Estúpida estúpida estúpida! Matt no llegó en mayo, llegó en abril Arch! Cuando me di cuenta me quería tirar un tiro! En todo caso lo modificaré, arreglare los cap anteriores y hagamos como que el chico nunca llegó en mayo si no que en abril! Si pues adonde Mimi iba a tener 4 meses en mayo? Ahí ya debería tener 5! (APRENDE A CONTAR NATY! ¬¬) jeje bueno espero que pase desapercibido jijiji**

**GRRRRACIAS A LOS REVIEEEWSS**

**Princesa De Rosa, Rolling Girl, 0809m, CherryMurder, jaruna-chan, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Mary Flourite, Ishitawa, 0-aThErY-0, Carla, Faty Takenouchii, Wielder 01, Roxa-XIII.**

**Muchas muchas gracias :D**

**Bueno bueno bueno, espero y me obligaré a hacerlo seguir subiendo cap los martes! No cambiaré ese día :l ayayaii es difícil llevar una historia semanalmente!**

**En serio voy a jubilar! D:**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOS GRAVILUUUCHA! Jeje ya te saludé pero lo vuelvo a hacer :D (meh! otro cumple más en enero ¿Por qué todos nacieron este mes? D: jaja xD)**


	7. Una desesperante tarde en casa de ella

**Capítulo 7: Una desesperante tarde en casa de ella.**

Los días seguían avanzando igual. Matt estaba muy distante a sus amigos, se juntaba con ellos pero siempre estaba aislado a las conversaciones y evitaba a toda costa a Mimi.

Ella por su lado, también trataba de evitarlo, no le hablaba ni lo tomaba en cuenta, sólo hacia como si nada hubiera pasado.

El rubio a veces se alejaba de ellos y se iba a sentar bajo un árbol solo. Y cuando él no se iba era la castaña la que se retiraba yéndose a hablar con Gennai. Así la presencia de cada uno no les era tan perturbadora cuando hablaban con todo el grupo.

Sus amigos no eran indiferentes con ninguno de los dos, a los dos los trataban por igual, aunque se les era demasiado incómodo tratar con ambos a la vez.

Habían situaciones donde por ejemplo estaba Tai, Mimi y Matt, entonces el castaño no sabía qué carajos hablar con ellos. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto del grupo, era difícil entablar una conversación donde dos de las tres personas estaban "peleadas".

Por eso es que se turnaban para pasar con ellos, donde las chicas se juntaban con Mimi y los chicos con Matt. Las cosas así eran más fáciles pero igual extrañaban estar todos juntos.

Aunque no de todo se podían librar, igual habían situaciones donde Mimi y Matt tenían que hablarse o mirarse por obligación, cuando intencionalmente Tai le decía al rubio que le pasara un lápiz a la chica. O donde Sora le pedía a Mimi que le pidiera la goma al ojiazul.

Situaciones pequeñísimas y sin importancia, pero algo es algo. Sora y Tai incluso se emocionaban cuando se hablaban. Aunque no fueran palabras importante, aunque con eso no quiere decir que ya son amigos, aunque sean miserables frases que no sirven de nada para que se arreglen, aún así eso les emocionaba.

Por ejemplo la otra vez…

-Bien señor Ishida, excelente trabajo- el rubio estaba junto a la mesa del profesor mostrándole la tarea del día anterior- tome- le extiende el cuaderno y él lo recibe- por favor llame a la señorita Tachikawa- el chico asintió y caminó hasta su puesto.

-Mimi – la llamó con una voz neutra. Sora, Tai, Joe, Izzy y por supuesto la nombrada dejaron de escribir para mirarlo expectantes- el profe te llama –acto seguido se sienta y se pone a hacer lo suyo.

La castaña asiente y va donde el profesor, Sora ladea sus labios y continua escribiendo, Tai chasquea la lengua y mira a Matt molesto, Izzy y Joe siguieron con sus tareas.

Pero siempre que pasaban estos momentos, ya sea cuando Mimi llama a Matt o al revés, a los dos les da un brinco en el corazón y sienten un enorme cosquilleo en el estómago. Era extraño escuchar salir de los labios de ambos el nombre del otro.

Era un día jueves, ya estaban en la última clase del día, casi ya era la hora de salida y la profesora de Historia estaba explicando lo último. Cuando termina de hacerlo les informa a todos que deben hacer un trabajo en grupo de cuatro personas.

Años anteriores siempre eran Sora, Tai, Mimi y Matt, en ese momento la pelirroja y el castaño no sabían qué hacer, si juntarlos a ambos o no. Tampoco se podían dividir con Izzy y Joe porque ellos también ya tenían sus grupos de siempre. No les quedó de otra…

-¿Entonces en mi casa? –preguntó Mimi mientras se ponían de acuerdo.

-Ehh… -dudó Tai mirando de reojo a su inexpresivo amigo- es que siempre vamos a tu casa Mimi, sería justo que ahora fuera en otra.

-No me importa que vallan, además siempre ha sido así, como que ya es tradición –ladea sonriente su labios.

-Está bien –Sora responde- a mi no me molesta, además es cierto lo de la tradición, estamos acostumbrados a trabajar ahí –sonríe mirando a sus amigos.

-Bien, entonces comenzamos el ¿sábado?- propone Mimi insegura.

-De acuerdo –asiente Tai.

-Sí, es lo mejor aparte es un trabajo largo, hacer una maqueta de Atenas más un informe de tres planas como desarrollo. Es mejor comenzar lo antes posible –concuerda Sora, y los tres miran al rubio que no había dicho ni una sola palabra- ¿puedes el sábado?

-Me da igual –responde encogiéndose de hombros indiferente.

Pero por dentro estaba mandando al demonio a todos ellos, ¿Por qué justo les tenían que dar un trabajo en grupo cuando estaba peleado con ella? ¿Por qué se les ocurrió juntarlos como grupo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser en casa de ella? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasar por este tipo de situaciones?

Se le va a ser muy difícil entrar a su casa, miles de veces había ido, recordaba como el año pasado prácticamente vivía ahí, siempre se iba con ella después del colegio ya sea para pasar el rato, estudiar, o hacer de profesor para enseñarle. Sin mencionar que la madre de la chica le tenía un inmenso cariño, lo adoraba ¿Cómo lo irá a recibir ahora? ¿Sabrá lo de la pelea? ¿Lo odiaría? Eso le perturbaba demasiado…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre, al fin había acabado el día. Podría llegar a su casa a des estresarse con su guitarra, a sacar toda la tensión que le proporcionaba estar en el colegio.

Las vueltas a casa ahora eran diferentes, ya no era el feliz grupito formado por Sora, Mimi, TK y Matt, eso había cambiado. Dada las circunstancias se dividieron, no porque hayan querido si no por lo mismo de siempre…

Los incómodos momentos entre esos dos. Asique Sora era la que se iba con Mimi y TK era el que se iba con su hermano…

No era lo mismo, pero ya tendrían que ir acostumbrándose.

Ya era sábado y Tai le había dicho al chico que debían llegar a casa de Mimi a las cuatro, salió de su casa justo a esa hora. Primero tenía que ir a comprar los materiales para la maqueta y en eso se demoraría intencionalmente para no llegar de los primeros. Así para cuando llegara ya estaría Sora y Tai…

Miró la hora en su celular, siendo ya las cuatro y media, se dispuso a caminar a la casa de Mimi. Media hora de retraso no era tanto, según él. Pero sabía que la chica odiaba la impuntualidad, siempre se quejaba con él cuando llegaba tarde a las salidas que hacían antes, no tenía la moral para hacerlo porque ella nunca fue puntual tampoco, pero bueno se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar tarde, sólo para molestarla.

Para su mala suerte llegó en tres minutos, en fin, quería terminar con eso rápido.

Tocó el timbre y salió la chica a recibirlo.

-¿Matt? –lo vio extrañada, pensó que sería el último en llegar no el primero –llegas antes, ehh… pasa –se hace a un lado y el chico entra más extrañado que ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Tai me dijo que era a las cuatro – dijo sin mostrarse muy sorprendido, con ella debía ser frío e indiferente, mantener la compostura.

-Se tuvo que haber confundido porque le dije que era a las cinco –replicó ella incomodada, ¿Qué iba a hacer con él durante todo ese rato?

-¿Qué?- apretó la mandíbula y desvió su vista tratando de que la chica no viera su mirada en esos momentos, estaba hecho una furia- _Me las va a pagar ese tarado,_ _imbécil, maricón, hijo de…_

_-_¡Matt! –sus maldiciones hacia Tai fueron interrumpidas por una melodiosa voz- ¡Ay que estas grande! –la madre de la chica lo fue a abrazar- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Hace mucho que no venías, supe que estuviste en Francia, ¡si estás tan bonito!

-Hola señora Tachikawa, tanto tiempo sin verla –era imposible ser indiferente con esa mujer tan carismática y amable. ¡Pero su hija! se expresaba él mentalmente mientras también la mandaba al demonio.

-¡Ay sigues siendo tan lindo! –acaricia una de las mejillas del chico- ¡Mimi! ¿Por qué no lo habías traído antes? ¿En que estabas pensando? –se hizo la indignada mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido- ¡Como sea! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! No se queden en la entrada, iré a prepararles algo bien rico. Recuerda que estás en tu casa cariño –se va poco menos saltando de la alegría.

El rubio mira a Mimi confundido, esta suspira avergonzada y le aclara.

-Lo siento, ella no sabe nada –niega con la cabeza viéndolo triste. Matt no dice nada y asiente- ven, vamos a mi habitación- comienza a caminar siendo seguida por el chico.

Los minutos pasaban excesivamente lentos, cada dos segundos estaba viendo la hora en el rosa reloj de la chica.

No había hablado casi nada con la castaña, sólo al principio cuando ella trataba sacarle conversación, pero él se hacía el difícil y respondía de mala manera con un "si" o un "no". La chica al darse cuenta que con Matt no había caso dejó de hablarle y tomó su laptop, haber si con eso se podía distraer de ese horrible ambiente.

El ojiazul por su lado estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, metido en su celular como si estuviera haciendo algo muy importante, no más movía sus dedos mientras jugaba Guitar Hero. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada en el respaldo de la cama. Aún así quería darse golpes en la pared por el tenso ambiente y a la vez ahorcar a Tai por ponerlo en esa situación, a final de cuentas…

¡Todo era culpa de Tai!

Él lo puso en esas circunstancias, tenía que haberle preguntado a Sora no al castaño. ¿Qué acaso no pensó en las consecuencias? ¿No sabe que verla le dolía? ¿Creía que al estar a solas con ella se iban a arreglar las cosas?

Dio un silencioso suspiro, Tai definitivamente no lo entendía.

-¿Estas aburrido? –Mimi rompió el silencio y algo temerosa le preguntó. El chico no respondió sólo la miró con una seria y obvia cara. La castaña se recriminó mentalmente y le dijo- si quieres puedes tocar guitarra, la tengo en mi armario ¿te la paso?

-Bueno- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque detrás de ese "bueno" estaba escondido un "¡Sí! ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! ¡Necesito librar tensión!" se imaginó con una cara de lunático y medio rió. Mimi se dio cuenta y preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? –se sorprendió ¿Matt había reído? ¿O fue una mueca de disgusto?

-Nada –evitó mirarla mientras seguía en su celular.

La chica ladeó sus labios y dejó a un lado su laptop para traerle la guitarra a Matt.

Cuando se levantó y caminó hacia su armario el chico no pudo evitar mirarla, se le era tan difícil verla con ese vientre. Le dolía, le dolía sobremanera aún. Como odiaba al chico que le hizo eso, le roba la virginidad y la deja embarazada, ¿Qué peor para Mimi? Era imposible no compadecerse por ella pensando por todo lo que pasó…

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, no debía ablandarse con la castaña.

_La odias Matt, ¡La odias! ¡La odias! ¡La odias!_

Se reprochaba mentalmente gritándose ese sermón que había creado para cuando le venían esos momentos de "misericordia por Mimi".

-Aquí tienes- le extiende la rosa guitarra, que él ya muchas veces había tocado anteriormente- está desafinada- le informa y vuelve a su laptop.

Matt comenzó a afinarla, mientras lo hacía se fijo en un sticker con forma de estrella que tenía pegada en la orilla de la guitarra, un sticker que le había dado él, un sticker que le salió en un chicle, un miserable sticker que le traía tormentosos y torturadores buenos recuerdos.

Pasó su vista hacia el resto de la habitación y no dudaron en aparecer más de los infernales recuerdos. Tenía muchas cosas que él le había dado, cada una con una linda historia…

Giró su cabeza evitando que la chica lo viera y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Debía salir de ahí, debía salir si no quería que las cosas empeoraran, debía olvidar a la chica, debía sacarla de su mente, debía odiarla, y por sobre todo debía desenamorarse ¡No lo contrario!

Iba a explotar, en ese mismo instante estaba seguro que…

-¡El timbre! Ya llegaron Sora y Tai –dijo la castaña y acto seguido salió corriendo.

Si estuviera en su casa se hubiera tirado de espaldas sobre su cama y se ahogaría con una almohada para gritar como un viejo loco…

Se conformó con un largo, sonoro y pesado suspiro…

-Que bueno, al fin llegan –Mimi se mostró aliviada cuando le abrió a sus amigos.

-Ni siquiera nos retrasamos tanto –Sora viendo su reloj le replicó y Tai por su lado daba una pequeña risita.

-Con que a las cuatro ¿no Tai? –la castaña fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

-¿Y vino? –se hizo el sorprendido y rió con ganas- nunca pensé que iba a llegar.

-¿De qué están hablando? –la pelirroja indagó.

-Te darás cuenta en mi habitación, vamos –hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran.

Al llegar ahí Sora tuvo que reprimir una enorme carcajada que quiso dar. Con ver a Matt sentado en la cama de Mimi con cara de pocos amigos, se pudo dar cuenta de lo que hablaban sus amigos en la entrada.

-Matt ya estas acá –Tai se hizo el asombrado- pensé que ibas a llegar de los últimos.

El susodicho no dijo nada, pero le mandó una mirada que le dio a entender al castaño que después se las vería con él.

Tai en vez de asustarse comenzó a reír.

-Bueno empecemos con el trabajo- propuso Mimi, no quería seguir siendo una molestia para el rubio.

Construir una maqueta de Atenas fue más difícil de lo que pensaron, tenía que ser bien perfecta porque a las chicas les gustaba hacer bien las cosas.

Pero no faltó el manitos de hachas que quebró y cortó mal los palitos, el que botó al suelo todo el pasto de maqueta, el que dio vuelta la silicona líquida sobre la mesa y el que recortó mal los pedazos de cartón para hacer las murallas.

-¡Tai! –escandalizó Sora- ¡Deja! ¡Deja! ¡Deja eso ahí! –le dio un manotazo al moreno.

-Pero si ya está seco ¿ves? –levantó una de las casitas que ya estaba lista y se desarmó- Mierda –corroboró- ¿Sabes? Podemos decirle a la profe que esta casita quedó así después de un terremoto- con el dedo la señalaba sonriente.

Mimi resopló cansada, Sora se arañó la cara encolerizada y Matt contó hasta cien para serenarse.

-Tai ¿Por qué mejor no te encargas del informe? –planteó Mimi suspirando.

-Gracias pero prefiero hacer la maqueta, se me da más esto –le sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿Sabes qué? –habló la pelirroja manteniendo la paciencia- siéntate aquí –lo empujó a la cama- quédate ahí y juega con esto –le pasa lo primero que encontró, la guitarra- prometo poner tu nombre en el trabajo, pero por favor… ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR LA MALDITA MAQUETA! –explotó alzando sus manos.

-¿Me estas proponiendo no hacer nada y aun así agregarme en el trabajo? –inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Si Tai, eso te estoy proponiendo –Sora se masajeó la sien con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ay pero que buena amiga eres! –exclamó feliz el castaño.

-Bien sigamos con esta porquería- suspiró ella.

Sin Tai el trabajo se les hizo más fácil de realizar, ya casi estaban terminando, sólo les faltaba esparcir el pasto. El picadillo verde que estaba desparramado por el suelo gracias al manitos de hachas.

Sora se encontraba pegando las personas de plastilina. Matt estaba afirmando las casas para que la pelirroja pudiera hacerlo mejor y así no derrumbar la maqueta. Y Mimi se ofreció a recoger el pasto del suelo.

Apenas podía estar agachada, se le era difícil estarlo, unas de las desventajas de estar embarazada era eso, agacharse para recoger algo.

El rubio se percató y ansió poder ayudarla, pero su orgullo era más grande. Con la mirada llamó al moreno que estaba metido en la laptop de Mimi, el castaño sintió esos ojos clavados en él y miró a Matt.

-¿Qué? – masculló viéndolo extrañado. El ojiazul le hizo una seña con la mirada para que viera a la chica y finalmente Tai se da cuenta- ¡Mimi! –se acercó rápido a ella- déjame hacer esto, se ve que te complica estar agachada, anda ve a sentarte que yo me encargo.

-Gracias –le agradece sonriente la castaña- cuando termines me lo pasas, no se te vaya a ocurrir acercarte a la maqueta.

-Si sé –refunfuña el chico y comienza a recoger el pasto.

La chica ríe por lo bajo, mientras cierto rubio suspiraba más aliviado y se da cuenta que la pelirroja lo miraba con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –se hizo el serio.

-Nada –sonríe alegre Sora y sigue con lo suyo.

Cuando al fin terminan…

-¡Quedó muy linda! –dijo Mimi feliz.

-Sí, menos mal que tenemos a dos artistas para este tipo de trabajos si no fuera por Mimi y Matt, nos iría muy mal –reconoció Tai mirando a sus amigos.

-No exageres, no es tan difícil hacer un monito de plastilina – la castaña bufó un poco apenada.

-Si claro no es tan difícil, tú hasta les hiciste pupilas, pestañas y el pelo rizado ¿Cómo es que tienes la paciencia de hacer eso? Y peor aun ¿Cómo lo haces en un pedacito tan pequeño? –exclamó el castaño mirando más de cerca el trabajo- Y Matt ¿Cómo es que hiciste tremendo templo tan detallado? –los miró a ambos- ustedes sí que tienen habilidades parecidas ¡Si son el uno para el otro! ¡Deberían casarse! –bromeó y Sora rió con él.

En cambio a los otros dos no les pareció tan simpática la broma, Matt lo miró molesto y Mimi bajó la mirada entristecida. No les gustaba que bromearan así con ellos, menos ahora que estaban peleados.

-Bueno ya terminamos con esto, ahora nos falta el informe- habló Sora ladeando sus labios cansada- ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-En la semana después de clases –sugiere Tai- no quiero que desperdicien mi domingo, es el único día en el que puedo dormir hasta tarde, además verles la cara la semana entera ya es mucho para mí –mofó.

-Ok… –la pelirroja alargó la palabra mirándolo de reojo- ¿qué les parece el martes? El lunes no puedo saben que tengo tenis.

-Por mi está bien –habló rápido el rubio, lo único que quería era irse de ahí.

-Por mi también – asintió Tai y miraron a Mimi que estaba un poco complicada.

-Lo siento no puedo el martes –se mordió el labio inferior y casi musitando dijo- tengo hora al médico.

-¿Es por? –Sora inquirió emocionada y Mimi asiente ruborizada- ¡Ay qué lindo al fin sabremos!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa es lindo? ¿Qué vamos a saber? –el castaño se impacientó.

-Lo que pasa es que el martes al fin vamos a saber si tendremos una nieta o un nieto, querido- le habló al chico con voz dulce.

-¡No! –Tai se contagió de la emoción- ¡seré el abuelito más feliz del mundo ese día!

Mimi rió al ver a sus amigos así de contentos, ella incluso estaba igual de feliz, ya pronto podría ponerle un nombre al crecencio.

Al mismo tiempo estaba Matt harto de todos ellos. Ya era demasiado con haber llegado de los primeros a esa casa, haber estado con la chica a la que supuestamente odiaba en su habitación por varios minutos a solas, haber tenido que aguantar a Tai mientras desarmaba y rompía todo el trabajo, y ahora que se pusieran a hablar de ese tema en su presencia ¡lo encontraba el colmo!

-Me pueden decir… -empuñó sus manos mientras trataba de calmarse- ¿Qué día nos juntaremos para hacer el maldito informe? –cada una de las palabras las dijo entre dientes notoriamente cabreado.

Los tres lo miraron asombrados, y Mimi enseguida cambió su expresión a una más triste. Entendía y comprendía que al rubio se le era difícil estar ahí, si a fin de cuentas la odiaba y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero era obvio que le dolían sus palabras o más bien su actitud tan apática.

-¿Y si después nos ponemos de acuerdo? Ya es un poco tarde y deben estar cansados –la chica quiso hacerle la vida más simple a Matt.

-Está bien –Sora notó el tenso ambiente y fue a tomar sus cosas- ¿te vas conmigo Tai?- el castaño asintió.

-Vamos, los dejo en la puerta –Mimi se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-Ok, entonces más tarde me conecto y vemos bien lo del informe –dice Sora cuando ya estaban en la entrada.

-Bueno- asiente Mimi- nos ve…

-¡¿Ya se van? –apareció la madre de la chica chillando- ¡yo les tenía preparada la once! ¡No se pueden ir!

-Mamá…- miró a la mujer avergonzada.

-Vamos, vamos, devuélvanse. Les preparé algo rico, no se pueden ir con hambre ¿Qué dirán en sus casas? que vienen donde Mimi y se van muertos de hambres. No, no, no, eso no lo puedo permitir –escandalizó.

-Sabe que yo nunca me negaré a un plato de comida, señora Tachikawa –le sonrió Tai.

-Comer algo antes de irse no estaría mal –Sora se les une.

-Yo no puedo, debo irme a casa- Matt habló con un semblante flemático.

-¿A ver? ¿Cómo es eso? Matt cariño, tu nunca antes te habías negado –la madre de la chica se acercó a él mirándolo con reproche- tú te quedas.

-Mamá no puedes obligarlo, si quiere irse está en su derecho- la castaña la hacía razonar, pero Satoe mantenía su mirada fija en el rubio.

-Emm… está bien –suspiró el rubio rendido- me quedaré un rato más –forzó una deforme sonrisa.

-¡Excelente! Pasen, pasen que les sirvo enseguida- la mujer entró corriendo a la cocina.

-Lo siento Matt… -murmuró Mimi y siguió de largo.

Frenó en seco cuando la escuchó decir eso y de nuevo le vinieron los momentos de misericordia…

_La odias Matt, ¡La odias! ¡La odias! ¡La odias!_

Se concentró y fue con sus amigos Y "enemiga".

Ya estaba más que claro que el chico quería irse, pero esa mujer tan cariñosa y tenaz no le había dejado otra. Comería y se iría, listo ahora sí que sí…

Fue peor de lo que pensó, el solo quería comer y marcharse, pero no. La señora Tachikawa aparte de sentarlo al lado de su hija no paraba de hablarle de cuando eran pequeños y de cómo el año pasado vivía en su casa día y noche.

Ahora sí que explotaría.

Era suficiente con tenerla a su lado, el quería sentarse lo más lejos posible de ella pero no pudo ¿Por qué? _"¡Porque tú siempre te has sentado con Mimi, ese puesto quedó guardado para ti el resto de tu vida!" _recordó como la canturreada voz de Satoe le dejó en claro.

Pero ya quedaba poco, y cuando se fuera daría el grito más grande de su vida, de esos gritos que luego de una situación desesperante te salen del alma.

-Estuvo delicioso señora Tachikawa –Tai sonrió satisfecho.

-Sí, muchas gracias por la comida- la pelirroja agradeció- pero será mejor que nos vallamos.

Amó a Sora por haber dicho esas hermosas palabras. Por fin, por fin ¡por fin!

-Está bien –la madre de la chica sonrió- pueden volver cuando quieran, recuerden que las puertas para ustedes siempre estarán abiertas.

-Gracias – una vez más agradeció Sora y caminaron hasta la puerta junto a Mimi y Satoe.

-Oigan esperen –habló Mimi cuando cayó en cuenta de algo- ¿yo me quedaré con la maqueta? ¿Cómo la llevaré el jueves?

-Si quieres vengo por ti ese día y la llevo yo –se ofrece Tai.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde a clases ¿Cómo piensas levantarte temprano ese día? – le recordó.

-Bueno ahí vemos, por ultimo mandamos a Matt y punto –resopló el castaño mientras recibía una estranguladora mirada del ojiazul.

-Ya debemos irnos, adiós Mimi, adiós señora Tachikawa –Sora se despidió.

-Estuvo muy rico todo, muchas gracias, nos vemos- el castaño dijo adiós y se fue con Sora.

-Adiós gracias por todo –el rubio un poco tímido se despidió de la madre de la chica y comenzó a marcharse.

-Adiós chicos- pronuncio Mimi en un susurro, y suspirando se fue a su habitación.

Cuando ya había desaparecido Satoe llama a…

-¡Matt!

El nombrado empuñó sus manos y cerró muy fuerte sus ojos ¡¿Por qué a él? Se pondría a llorar estaba seguro.

-¿Si? –muy amablemente se dio vuelta a mirarla.

-Necesito tu ayuda- la mujer con un aire misterioso llegó a él y eso lo asustó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué vamos hacer para el sábado?

-¿El sábado? –repitió confundido.

-¿Ya se te olvidó? Matt es el cumpleaños de Mimi, ¿recuerdas que el año pasado me ayudaste a planearle algo?

El cumpleaños de Mimi… no querría que…

-Debemos hacerle una gran celebración, o por lo menos una junta sólo con sus amigos. No quiero exponer a mi nieto en una alborotada fiesta ¿Qué podemos hacer? me ayudarás ¿cierto?

Miró hacia todos lados ¿habría un palo por ahí para darse en la cabeza?

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, tal vez debía ser sincero con la mujer. Si Mimi no tuvo el valor para decirle que ella y el ya no hablaban porque estaban peleados, entonces él le diría la verdad a la madre de la chica.

-Mire señora Tachikawa, no creo que sea buena idea –le daba mucha vergüenza verla a la cara- lo que pasa es que Mimi y yo…

-¡Eh llegado! –apareció Keisuke- Hey hola Matt, valla has crecido mucho, hace mucho que no venías por acá ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola señor –estuvo cerca- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Bueno debo irme, ya es un poco tarde.

-Está bien, cariño, pero queda pendiente la planeación- le recuerda sonriente.

Matt forzó una media sonrisa, asintió y por fin se marchó.

La chica que vio todo desde la ventana de su habitación tendría que hablar con Satoe, no podría seguir haciéndole la vida imposible al rubio con las ideas de su madre…

Cuando ya estaba a dos cuadras de su casa dio un pesado suspiro, miró a todos lados, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y…

-¡AAAAHHH! -empuñando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos finalmente se pudo desahogar.

Salió de esa maldita casa con vida, se felicitó mentalmente que se haya controlado por tantas horas, ya no tendría que volver ahí porque…

De algo estaba seguro… ese puto informe no debía ser en casa de ella.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! :D eeee fui puntual y responsable! Tuve mucha inspiración eeeee y aun me queda más eeeeee!**

**Jeje la verdad es que me gustó hacer este capítulo, me encanta que Matt se desespere y tenga que pasar por estas cosas :D **

**Les ha pasado alguna vez lo que están viviendo Matt y Mimi? Jaja a mi si! Eso de estar peleada con una del grupo y ser indiferente, pero a la vez tus otros amigos te hacen pasar por momentos incómodos cuando te dicen… "¿pásale esto?" aayy odiaba cuando hacían eso ¬¬ gente malvada xD pero en fin ya no, ahora somos amiguis de nuevo jaja**

**Emmmm bueno como ven gracias a la mujerzuela de historia tuvieron que juntarse en grupo para hacer una estresante maqueta de Atenas! Aún lo recuerdo… ¬¬ pero igual quedó liiiinda :D**

**Tai le mintió a Matt para que llegara antes a casa de Mimi jujuju si a mí me pasara eso no se qué haría ¡que incómodo!**

**Y cuando hacen la maqueta el manitos de hachas casi rompe todo jaja se me imagina que es un manos de mantequilla ese muchacho xD**

**Awww y notaron que el rubio se preocupó por la castaña? Cuando la ve agachada :') **

**Bueno no sé que mas explicar del cap D: Matt estuvo desesperado todo el rato, lo único que quería era irse para dar un grito! xD ese grito fue inspirado en Zac Efron en la película HSM 2 cuando también está como urgido por irse y después se va a la cocina a gritar xD **

**Y ahora Mimi irá a hablar con su madre, se enojará o no Satoe con Matt? Es como imposible porque lo ama, demás culpa a Mimi de todo jaja**

**Bueno eso fue todo por este cap, aún no llegamos a la parte más importante pero ya pronto será creo, jeje tengo información nueva además jaja ayer interrogué de nuevo a mi amiga, soy tan cara de palo xD le decía "ya háblame de tu vida mientras yo dibujo" y tenía una croquera pero mientras ella me hablaba anotaba como una loca! Cada detalle es importante! xD jaja**

**Gracias a los reviews!**

**CherryMurder, 0809m, Ishitawa, Rolling Girl, Faty Takenouchii, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Princesa De Rosa, Roxa-XIII, Wielder 01.**

**Muchas gracias :) desparecieron varios :(, por un momento llegué a pensar "tan malo estuvo el cap anterior? D:" y me sentí mal pero después fue como ya que importa total seré ermitaña xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap y ojalas me dejen un comentario para saber si fue así :D**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Estúpido orgullo

**Capítulo 8: Estúpido orgullo.**

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –la castaña preguntó extrañada cuando Tai se dio vuelta para hablarle.

-¿Estas emocionada? –le sonreía pícaramente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de ella.

-Puedes ser más claro, Tai –pidió Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay no te hagas. Mañana, médico, crecencio ¿recuerdas? –le dice ensanchando su sonrisa- parece que yo estoy más emocionado que tú.

Dijo el chico, mientras cierto rubio le ponía pausa a su iPod, le enfermaba que hablaran de eso en su presencia, pero igual se interesaba en saber, ni el mismo se entendía. Aunque prefería escucharlo con sus propios oídos que enterarse por sus otros amigos y recibir burlas por parte de ellos cuando él les fuera a preguntar por la chica.

-Si estoy emocionada, pero la cosa es mañana y ahí estaré más nerviosa que ahora –replicó ladeando sus labios.

-Ya quiero saber que será –Sora se unió a la conversación- ¿has pensado en el nombre?

-Sí –asiente suspirando con una sonrisa- si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Matilda.

-¿Por qué así? Suena a nombre gringo –Tai ladea sus cabeza.

-Lo es, bueno en realidad me gusta ese nombre por una película que vi en Estados Unidos, se llamaba así tal cual "Matilda" me fascinó tanto que quise que mi hija se llamara así como la protagonista, que es una niña muy adorable por cierto–asintió decidida- y si fuera un niño le pondría Johnny Depp –bromea y ríe al igual que sus amigos- no mentira, me gusta Danny –sonríe.

-¿Y porque nombres de gringolandia? –el castaño quiso saber.

-Porque sí, no quiero un nombre japonés. Además Tai, o sea es mi hijo quiero que se destaque ante los demás –fingió arrogancia.

-Oh claro como no lo pensé antes, un hijo de Mimi Tachikawa debe sobresalir más que el resto, perdona mi ignorancia madame –le siguió la corriente y luego ambos rieron.

-Igual son lindos nombres –dijo Sora- ¿Mimi te puedo hacer una pregunta súper desubicada?

-Claro- aceptó.

-¿A quién crees que se parecerá? ¿A ti o a ya sabes? –dudó un poco en haber hablado.

-Mmm… - se puso a pensar, la verdad es que no le incomodó para nada esa pregunta.

Al mismo tiempo Matt se apoyó más en su silla para escuchar mejor, estaba de espaldas a todos ellos.

-Bueno va a ser lindo salga como salga, de por sí será castaño, ambos lo somos y puede que nazca con ojos claros –dice hipnotizada en su mesa- tal vez grises.

-Con que es un castaño de ojos grises, ya tengo un poco de información para buscarlo y matarlo- Tai con una mano en el mentón y sus ojos entrecerrados dijo- dame más pistas.

-No seas estúpido –la ojimiel rodó sus ojos.

-No te gustaría que se pareciera a él ¿verdad? –la pelirroja con una melancólica voz le dijo.

-La verdad –suspira- no, no me gustaría –niega lentamente con su cabeza- me dolería tener a una réplica del desgraciado que me… bueno entiendes mi punto –ladea sus labios mirando a Sora- pero igual lo amaría –sonríe amargamente- tanto o incluso más de cómo lo hago hasta ahora. Siempre va estar en mi corazón.

_La odias Matt, ¡La odias! ¡La odias! ¡La odias!_

-¿Qué te pasa? –Tai miró a su amigo un poco preocupado al verlo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados como si le doliera algo.

El rubio al percatarse negó levantándose y dirigiéndose al profesor. Le pidió permiso para ir al baño y casi corriendo salió del salón.

-Qué extraño, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –indagó Sora viendo por donde salió el rubio.

Apenas dejó el salón dio un pesado suspiro, se apoyó en un pilar y con la vista perdida en el suelo se puso a pensar…

Era un tarado por escucharla, si le dolía ¿para qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué tenía que estar al pendiente de ella? ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Y lo peor era que oírla decir todas esas cosas le conmovía, le ablandaba su frío e insensible corazón, estaba como… ¿feliz por ella? Ni él lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que esta fue la primera vez que le venía un momento de "misericordia por Mimi" tan grande, hasta tuvo que salir de la clase.

A pesar de que un imbécil la haya dejado embarazada, ella igual siguió adelante, igual se cuida e igual ama a su pequeño… ¿Cómo le decía? ¿Crecencio? Rió en un suspiro, típico de Mimi ponerle apodos a sus cosas, en este caso a su bebé.

Otras chicas en esa situación hacen locuras, pero Mimi no, incluso se le veía emocionada por el embarazo.

Suspiró una vez más. Lo volvería loco, como deseaba estar a su lado en esos momentos, abrazarla y apoyarla con todo lo que necesite. Pero no, su orgullo era más grande.

Aunque si le venía otro inmenso momento de misericordia, estaba seguro que cedería… si a fin de cuentas Mimi era una buena chica…

De la que él se enamoró…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Y dijo que era mi culpa por irresponsable!- exclamó exasperada la castaña- ¿pueden creerlo? Mi propia madre se enojó conmigo por lo de Matt ¡Si hasta quiso castigarme!

Mimi les estaba contando cómo fue cuando le dijo a su madre sobre la pelea de ella y Matt…

-Ella siempre lo ha amado –rió Tai- oye pero ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

-Es cierto- Sora inquirió con un semblante confundido- la pelea entre él y tu no fue por el embarazo, fue porque tu saliste con el chico que te embarazó. Y si les dijiste a tus padres que fue una violación de un tipo en la calle ¿Qué motivo le diste ahora por la pelea? Señalando que no le pudiste haber hablado de ese tipo.

-Queridos amigos –la castaña sonrió perspicaz - Mimi Tachikawa siempre tiene sus escusas baratas. Cuando le conté a mi madre le dije…

_-Mamá necesito hablar contigo –se acercó a la cama de sus padres algo seria y nerviosa._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? –se extrañó pero al segundo cambió su expresión abriendo muy grande sus ojos- ¡Ay no! ¡¿Matt te llamó? ¡¿Te contó sobre la sorpresa?_

_-No, no es nada de eso –frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado- y que sorpresa ni ocho cuartos, dejó de serlo cuando cumplí quince- recordó la chica sus fiestas anteriores- todos los años me hacen una. Pero bueno no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar –suspira- pero sí es sobre Matt…_

_-¡¿Qué le pasó? –se llevó las manos a la boca asustada- ¡¿Lo mataron? ¡¿Lo mataron? ¡¿Lo atropellaron en la esquina? ¡¿Qué le pasó Mimi?_

_-¡MAMÁ! –le gritó, su madre era definitivamente una mujer loca e histérica- como dices tales barbaridades, ¡no le pasó nada! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

_-Es tu culpa que vengas tan misteriosa y seria para hablarme –se cruzó de brazos la mujer._

_-Bueno… ¿Notaste que hoy él y yo estábamos un poco distanciados? –comenzó antes de que su madre dijera otro disparate._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas… -entrecerró sus ojos poniéndose pensativa- no se comió todo el postre ¿no le gustó? –se llevó una mano al pecho perturbada._

_-No, nada de eso –dijo entre dientes mientras le pedía al cielo paciencia divina con su loca y despistada madre- Matt está enojado conmigo –fue directa- tuvimos una discusión y… ya no hay amistad –bajó la mirada._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no hay amistad? –Satoe no lo creía- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Se enojó porque… -no le podía decir el verdadero motivo, ya que si lo hacia se delataría sola y supuestamente a ella la violaron en la calle. Empezaba a odiar mentirles a sus padres, pero debía hacerlo una vez más con su madre para no levantar sospechas- porque fui una inconsciente al irme sola aquella noche. Dijo que si yo hubiera aceptado haberme ido con él nada me hubiera pasado –lo dejó bien y ella se dejó mal, qué más daba._

_-Es decir que aquella noche en la que te… -inhaló y exhaló por la nariz- ya sabes ¿Matt se ofreció a traerte a casa? _

_-Sí - Mimi asintió ladeando sus labios._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Pues entonces está muy bien que se haya enojado contigo! Eres una irresponsable Mimi –comenzó a regañarla- si hubieras aceptado al lindo y guapo Matt como tu acompañante de vuelta a casa ¡nada hubiera pasado! –empuñó sus manos viendo fijo a su hija- ¡Estas castigada! ¡Estás castigada jovencita!_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero mamá no puedes hacer eso! –ahora sí que se había molestado- ¿me castigas porque Matt está enojado conmigo?_

_-¡Sí! –asintió la mujer con el ceño fruncido- es tu culpa, pobre Mattcito como debe estar triste ese pobre chiquillo –se llevó una mano a su mejilla- el es tan buena persona y tu le haces esto –suspira- ayayai porque la vida es así con él, pobrecito – cierra sus ojos negando con la cabeza._

_-Mamá – la bajó de su nube hablándole seria y firme- Primero no puedes enojarte conmigo solo porque Matt también lo está conmigo. Segundo no puedes castigarme por el simple hecho de que él sea un orgulloso y no quiera perdonarme. Y tercero lo defiendes a él y a tu hija no –hace un puchero y comienza a sollozar como una niña pequeña._

_-Bueno… -suspira- supongo que ahora debo pedirle ayuda a Sora o a Tai para tu fiesta sorpresa del sábado._

_-¿Qué? –sorbetió su nariz incrédula, su madre era peor que ella de distraída. Por lo menos ya sabía a quien salió._

_-Ay cariño –la abraza por cuello- tu fiesta sorpresa del año pasado fue increíble, recuerdo como Matt se esmeró para hacerla bien bonita- suspira- y ahora que están peleados no creo que quiera ayudarme, pero igual debes invitarlo. Extrañaré tenerlo por acá en las tardes. Sólo espero que no estén peleados por tanto tiempo._

_-¿Ya no me castigarás? –era lo único que quería saber a esas alturas. Esa señora no tenía remedio, pensó harta._

_-Mmm… -se toma su tiempo para recapacitarlo- no, te salvaste- sonrió la mujer._

-Y luego de eso fui a pedirle a todos los santos que mi madre dejará de ser así –terminó de contarle a sus amigos.

-Me cae muy bien tu mamá –reía el castaño- se nota que ama a Matt, pero… ¿y porque no a mi? –se hizo el ofendido- soy más simpático que él.

-Te ama igual, pero él es su favorito –roda los ojos divertida cruzándose de brazos- está que me dice que lo quiere adoptar, esa señora bien especial.

-Y al final ¿en que quedó lo de tu fiesta?- Sora le pregunta.

-No tengo idea, la verdad es que poco me importa eso ahora- asegura ladeando sus labios.

**0o0o0o0**

-Mmm… si lo escribo ¿será muy obvio? Aunque igual no es tan delatador- frunció sus labios viendo la pantalla de su laptop- bueno da lo mismo…

Comienza a escribir en el teclado y acto seguido le da a "Publicar".

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya tenía como diez "Me gusta" y seis comentarios.

**Sora Takenouchi **_¡Tenías que haberme llamado para decírmelo! Ay qué emoción amiga :D_

**Yolei Inoue **_¡AAAHH! ¡Sí, yo también ya quiero que esté aquí! _

**Taichi Yagami **_¡Apenas me desocupe te llamo! ¡Estoy muy feliz! :D PD: ¡CONECTATE!_

**Joe Kido **_Verás cómo pasa rápido el tiempo y tendrás a tu "visita" pronto por acá, cuídate Mimi :)_

**Ken Ichijouji **_Felicidades, esperemos que llegue pronto._

**Koushirou Izumi **_Me imagino que estás contenta. Por cierto lindo nombre :)_

Sonrió al leer todos los comentarios, y agradecía que hayan sido discretos con el tema, ya sabían que no debían decirle a nadie.

Dio un suspiro y sonriente se acarició el vientre. En la ecografía que se había hecho ese mismo día le habían dicho que su bebé estaba en buenas condiciones, eso la dejó muy contenta y tranquila. Ahora se encontraba ansiosa para que naciera.

Pero por mientras podría comprarle unas cuantas cosas, ya que al fin supo el sexo de su bebé…

**0o0o0o0**

Lo releyó como por milésima vez…

**Mimi Tachikawa**

_¡Danny ya quiero que estés aquí!_

Entonces era un niño, la castaña estaba esperando un varón. Sus amigos le habían escrito y algunos la felicitaron, pero él aunque también quisiera escribirle no podía hacerlo, por dos simples razones…

Uno la odiaba.

Y dos no era su Facebook.

Así es, el rubio fue muy inmaduro al eliminar a la chica de sus amigos, lo hizo de puro orgulloso. Como dándole a entender a Mimi que la amistad en verdad había finalizado por haberla eliminado de Facebook.

Pero si la castaña llegara a saber que Matt se dedicaba todos los días a revisarle su muro como un psicópata desde la cuenta de su hermano, se tiraría un tiro.

Y cuando TK cambiara la contraseña o se enterara que él se la sabía, estaría frito.

Meterse a la cuenta de su hermano era casi la única fuente para saber de ella, además la más segura y fácil.

Pobre que el chico cambiara la contraseña…

-¡Matt! –hablando del rey de Roma…

-¡¿Qué? –respondió exaltado al llamado de su hermano a través de la muralla que los separaba de habitación.

-¡¿Tienes internet? –preguntó el rubio sentado en su cama con la laptop en las piernas.

-¡Sí! –replicó confundido- ¡¿Por qué?

Prácticamente se estaban gritando uno con el otro cuando se respondían, cada uno estaba en su habitación y así solían comunicarse habitualmente.

-¡No me puedo meter a mi Facebook!

-Mierda –masculló y se desconecto enseguida - ¡Tal vez hay problemas con el Wi-Fi, lo voy a revisar! –esperó unos segundos y volvió a gritar- ¡¿Ahí sí?

-¡Ya llegó! ¡Gracias Matt!

Ahora debía esperar que TK no estuviera en línea para volver a meterse…

**0o0o0o0**

Cuando ya era viernes…

-Será sólo entre amigos, mi mamá no quiso hacerme una celebración muy grande, dice que su nieto debe estar en un "ambiente pacífico" – hizo comillas imitando las voz de su madre.

-Entonces seremos sólo nosotros- confirma Yolei.

-Así es –asiente Mimi mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento- no me vallan a fallar ¿eh? Deben ir todos –miró a sus amigos y luego disimuladamente observó al rubio que se veía un poco raro.

Y como no iba a estarlo si la chica los junta a todos en el receso para darles una información y cuando él se dirigía a su árbol, ella misma le dice que se quede. Por supuesto que se sentía fuera de lugar en esos momentos.

Si apenas sobrevivió en esa casa para hacer un insignificante trabajo, ¿Cómo se controlaría en SU cumpleaños? En el día donde toda la atención se centra en ella, simplemente no podría o tal vez estaba exagerando, pero…

Habría pastel y eso le agradaba un poco. Aunque tendría que darle un regalo y eso le desagradaba…

Estarían todos sus amigos y cuando están juntos siempre lo pasan bien, eso le encantaba. Pero tendría que darle un abrazo para felicitar a la chica y eso lo desencantaba…

Y así se puso a pensar en las ventajas y desventajas de ir o no ir al cumpleaños de la muchachita…

Ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó el recreo, sus amigos se habían marchado y sólo quedaba él.

-Ingratos- masculló y comenzó a caminar al salón.

Iba a subir las escaleras cuando alguien se le pone en frente.

-¿Irás verdad?

¿Lo esperó en las escaleras para preguntarle eso?

_Tranquilo Matt recuerda que eres el malo de la película, se frío y cruel. No dejes que la macabra te hipnotice con esos hermosos ojos suplicantes, no flaquees, no desistas ¡No la mires!_ Se decía mentalmente el chico.

-No, hazte a un lado –dijo serio mirando el suelo, si la veía a los ojos cedería. Como Mimi no se movió de su lugar, el rubio la esquivó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar tu orgullo? –fue directa. Ya le estaba cansando la actitud infantil de Matt. Hasta ella era más madura que él en esos momentos, sin duda su embarazo la había transformado en una persona más sensata en la vida.

El aludido se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

-No sé de qué orgullo me estás hablando- se hizo el indiferente.

-Deja de ser infantil e inmaduro Matt, no puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre. Ya te pedí perdón una vez ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué lo vuelva a hacer? –subió un escalón- sé que estás dolido aún, pero deberías también que sea pensar un poco en mí, me equivoqué en no haberte hablado de ese inútil, y me eh equivocado en muchas cosas más pero... ¿si todo hubiera sido diferente? ¿Aún así me odiarías?

-No me digas inmaduro e infantil a mí–rió irónicamente- por favor Mimi no tienes la moral para hacerlo.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- se mantuvo firme.

Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, frunció el ceño y pensó las cosas…

¿Si Mimi le hubiera dicho que salía con ese chico se hubiera enojado?

Tal vez sí, se hubiera enojado en su momento ¿pero llegar a odiarla como lo hacía ahora?

A quién diablos engañaba él no la odia y nunca lo hizo, sólo es un estúpido orgulloso, que está resentido con la castaña que nunca le dio la pasada.

Porque así era la cosa, Matt esta sentido con ella porque en vez de corresponderle sus sentimientos a él, se los correspondió a otro mono que la dejó embarazada.

Simple y lógico, pero Matt quiso complicar las cosas y llegó a esto. Ella encarándolo a él, quien lo diría…

-No tengo nada que responderte –iba a seguir subiendo pero la chica lo detuvo tomando su brazo- suéltame.

-Deja de hacerte el malo que no te queda ese papel- le habló molesta- escúchame Matt, no sigas negando lo que es obvio. Te voy a ser sincera y directa –el chico nuevamente comenzó a mirarla por encima del hombro- Primero sé que has estado actuando todo este tiempo como el chico rudo, malo e insensible. Nuevamente te lo repito no te queda, no puedes evitar preocuparte por mí. Segundo tratas de darme a entender que me odias, tú no me odias eso lo sé muy bien, me eh enterado por ahí que preguntas indirectamente por mí. Tercero y último lo que más me molesta es que eres un maldito rencoroso, pero más que eso un orgulloso. Te conozco muy bien Matt no creas que nuestra amistad acabó para siempre, si tú lo crees así, bien por ti. Pero yo sé que pronto volveremos a ser los amigos que éramos antes- finalizó con una sonrisa mordaz.

Lo descubrió.

Pero él se creía más inteligente que ella asique se hizo el desentendido.

-Crees que me conoces sólo porque compartimos más el año pasado, pero no es así. No llegaste a conocerme a fondo Mimi- mentira si lo hizo, pero no debía ser inferior a la chica en esos momentos- no te hagas la lista con decirme esas cosas.

-Hagamos una cosa –suspiró cansada- cuando tu orgullo se haya machado volveremos a hablar ¿ok? Por ahora toma esto –le dejó una tarjeta en sus manos- mi mamá dijo que si no ibas te iría a buscar a tu casa –mintió- te espero mañana en mi cumpleaños–le guiñó un ojo burlona y se fue al salón.

Era lista, Mimi era una chica muy lista, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, conocía muy bien todas sus actitudes. Supo todo el tiempo de su orgullo.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Con la extraña charla que tuvo recién la chica le dejó en claro que no lo odia ni esta resentida con él, incluso le dijo sin rodeos que pronto serían amigos de nuevo.

Entonces aquí el único que se oponía a todo y el del problema era él.

-Estúpido orgullo- resopló cabreado y miró la tarjeta en sus manos- no me queda otra opción- tendría que ir obligatoriamente si no quería ser arrastrado por una mujer histérica hasta la fiesta de su hija.

Tal vez en aquella fiesta tome una decisión…

Claro si es que le da la gana, porque él era una persona seria y no cambia de opinión tan fácilmente. No se dejaría convencer por una chica, menos por la castaña que odiaba…

-Ya basta Matt, ni ella te lo cree –se reprendió el mismo- ya se, el resto del día lo dejaré para tomar una decisión. Pero por ahora…

Se acercó a la muralla que bordeaba las escaleras y se dio unos cuantos cabezazos, ni tan fuerte ni tan despacio. Esperaba con eso terminar con sus problemas de una buena vez.

-¡Ishida! ¡Vaya a clases y déjese de romper las murallas de la escuela! –el inspector lo regañó mientras reía disimuladamente por haber encontrado al alumno así- ¡Ahora!

-Ya voy viejo de mierda –masculló entre dientes y avergonzado a más no poder comenzó a subir las escaleras.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Y crees que llegue? –Sora indagó mirando a su amiga.

-Si llegará –afirma la castaña- si con lo que le dije de mi mamá cualquiera se asustaría.

-Mi amigo es tan insensato –habló esta vez Tai negando con la cabeza- jura que le creemos el cuento de que te odia. Por favor el no lo hace –bufó haciendo un gesto con la mano- está enamorado de ti nunca podría llegar a odiarte.

-Lo sé Tai –Mimi apoyó el codo en la mesa y con la mano se tomó el mentón- pero eso de que esté enamorado de mí, no lo creo mucho –ladeó sus labios y frunció el ceño- si lo estuviera como dices me hubiera perdonado a pesar de las circunstancias ¿no crees? Así que no hablemos de amor que de por medio no hay.

-Si lo está sólo que él lo niega –prosiguió el castaño- y estoy seguro de que te perdonará, pero tienes que darle tiempo a su fanfarronería –hizo una pausa mirando fijo a la chica y habló- oye Mimi ¿tú sientes algo por Matt?

-¿Te refieres a que si siento amor por él?

-No me refiero a que si le sientes olor –se burló sarcástico- obvio tonta.

-Oye pudo haber sido eso –se defendió apuntándolo con un dedo- Mmm… o sea sentir amor amor amor, no siento. Pero sí como que me atrae un poco. Es que es raro porque hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo y verlo con otros ojos es extraño.

-¿Pero llegarías a enamorarte de él? –Tai ya estaba muy concentrado en el tema.

-No lo sé, enamorarse encuentro que es una palabra muy grande, ya estaríamos hablando de amor verdadero, y yo aún no sé lo que es el amor ¿Tu estas enamorado Tai?

-¿YO? –se puso nervioso- aquí estamos hablando de ti no de mí, no hablemos de mi vida privada –se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada sonrojado.

La castaña dio una pequeña risita y miró a Sora que se había dado vuelta para hablar con Joe e izzy.

-Sería lindo que se hicieran novios –confesó Mimi y el chico la miró de reojo- hacen una linda pareja y es obvio que ambos sienten lo mismo por el otro. Sólo debes ir y preguntárselo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil –le dijo en susurros- no hables tan fuerte que puede estar escuchando. Oye pero tú también haces bonita pareja con Matt.

-Y dale con que va a llover –rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos- Tai no puedo enamorarme de él sólo porque crees que hacemos una linda pareja. Primero hay que conocerse…

-Ya se conocen- interrumpió con una sonrisa triunfante- lo único que tienes que hacer es darle una oportunidad el resto llega solo, según como se den las cosas.

-Soy una chica embarazada ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?

-Deja de poner escusas.

-Tú deja de insistir en algo imposible.

-No es imposible. Quien sabe en el futuro sean novios y yo muy victorioso iré y te diré un hermoso y bonito "te lo dije" –sonrió Tai mostrando todos sus dientes- puede hasta que Matt...

-¡Shh! –calló al chico rápidamente al ver al rubio acercarse. Se había demorado bastante ¿Qué habría estado haciendo?

-Te demoraste ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó su amigo mientras este se sentaba.

-Me encontró el profe de música y me pidió ayuda con unos instrumentos –respondió suspirando cansado.

-Ahh… -pronuncio simplemente y miró de reojo a la castaña dando una risita.

Mimi rodó los ojos y se unió a la conversación de atrás con Sora y los chicos.

-Entonces estas obligado a ir mañana al cumpleaños de tu amada –comenzó a molestarlo.

-Tú que sabes –chasqueó la lengua el ojiazul.

-Yo todo lo sé y lo que no, lo invento –sonrió de lado- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Matt? –se puso más serio.

-Nada –dijo sin mirarlo- no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho ella, pero nada es cierto. Yo si la odio.

-No, si eso jamás lo eh dudado amigo mío –ironizó- ni tú mismo te lo crees Matt, deja de ser…

-No lo digas –interrumpió mirándolo molesto, la palabra "orgulloso" ya la había escuchado lo suficiente como para aguantarla una vez más.

-Bueno pues entonces deja de serlo si no quieres oírla más – replicó como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Déjame en paz Tai… -apoyó los brazos en la mesa y escondió su cabeza, se hizo el dormido para que el chico lo dejara tranquilo.

Si alguien debía abrirle los ojos era el mismo. Aparte ya tenía una opción…

Tomar una decisión en el día de su cumpleaños…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Como les va? A mi muy bien :) disculpen la demora de dos semanas ._. lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones yyy las veces que me metía al computador lo hacía por 5-10 minutos y no escribía nada ._. además salía todos los días y waa :D lo pasaba muy bien como para pensar en la "pega" jaja xD**

**Hablemos de esta cosa :D**

**Mimi espera un niño! Un Danny! Un bonito crecencio! En la vida real mi amiga también pensó en el nombre de Matilda pero como fue niño lo llamó de otra forma (no Danny, otro nombre)**

**Matt tuvo el momento de misericordia por Mimi mas grande :o escucharla decir esas simples palabras le ablandaron el corazón :l**

**Satoe estuvo a punto de castigar a Mimi, parece que la madre de la chica ama más a Matt que a Mimi, y quien no lo haría? Jaja xD**

**El rubio psicopatea a Mimi desde el Facebook de TK jaja, está bien loquito ese muchacho.**

**Pero a la vez sigue siendo un orgulloso y Mimi siempre lo supo, o sea siempre supo que sus actitudes de malo nunca fueron en serio.**

**La verdad es que está todo enredado el cuento de Matt ._. como que está enojado y no, como que finge y no, como que quiere perdonarla y no. El no se entiende, ni yo lo entiendo ._. por eso mismo se da cabezazos en la pared :l**

**Como se dieron cuenta no hice a Matt tan serio y rudo, le cuesta trabajo serlo acá, igual tiene sus momentos de indiferente, pero cuando se trata de Mimi simplemente no puede serlo con ella! Aaww? xD es como mas chistoso? Debería cambiar el drama por el humor? Jaja xD**

**Tai medio interrogó a la chica sobre ella y Matt, y le dijo que no sentía cosas por el :( por ahora claro xD**

**Y luego Mimi le preguntó del amor a Tai y el macaco desvió el tema de él y Sora.**

**Mmm… no se que mas decir xD bueno en el próximo cap será el cumple de Mimi, ahí veremos la decisión de Matt :o**

**Ayy estoy avanzando las cosas muy lento D: escribo una pequeña escena y termina siendo todo el capitulo! ._. así no se puede. Mi jefe me despedirá y no tendré como darle de comer a mis 24 cabros chicos D: y mi marido está en la cárcel! Santa cachucha! Como viviremos? Jajajaja xD **

**Loca, loca, loca, Naty te volviste looocaa (8)**

**Ya ya gracias por los reviewwws **

**0809m, Princesa De Rosa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Rolling Girl, Tity (Aahh una chilena! Una chilena lee mi fic! Y entiende mis modismos :D jaja muchas gracias :'D), Miiko Love, Faty Takenouchii, Blueflower21, Roxa-XIII, Ishitawa.**

**Graacias :)**

**Bueno que más les puedo contar? xD nada más creo mmm… A SI! Uuyy este cap tiene historia, saben que llevaba escrito como 10 páginas del Word y cuando iba a cerrar en vez de guardar puse NO! Y casi me mato y casi mando a todo a la ¡"·$%& ahí mismo ._. jaja me dio tanta impotencia que hasta lloré pero lo reescribí, no quedó igual pero bueno :/**

**Eso era -v- **

**Nos vemos! :D**

**Por cierto! Feliz día del amor! Para los que tienen parejas espero que pasen un muy lindo día :D y para las solteronas como yo bueno nos dedicaremos este día a leer fics sentimentales! Jajaj que triste ._. jaja xD**


	9. Su regalo favorito

**Capítulo 9: Su regalo favorito.**

Llevaba calentándose la cabeza por horas. Estaba tirado en su cama, mirando el techo, tocando cualquier cosa menos notas coherentes en su guitarra.

Se dio un plazo muy corto para tomar su "importante decisión" la tarde del viernes se había dedicado a pensar, y en la noche casi no pudo dormir por lo mismo, ya era sábado y ahí estaba como un estúpido mirando el techo.

Su orgullo ya había disminuido un poco, se dio cuenta que era demasiado. Además se puso a leer mensajes viejos que le había mandado la castaña, y la nostalgia le bajó por completo. También vio videos y fotos de cuando eran los mejores amigos y peor se puso.

Pero gracias a eso ya estaba casi convencido para perdonar a Mimi.

Vio la hora en su celular, siendo las once y media de la mañana decide levantarse.

Aún debía ir a comprarle un regalo y no tenía idea que obsequiarle.

Se duchó, se vistió y en la cocina desayunando se encontró con TK.

-Buenos días –saludó carismático como siempre el menor de los rubios.

-Hola –dijo casi en un susurro, estaba muy cansado aún. Tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de café.

-¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste anoche? Traes una cara –TK aseveró viéndolo extrañado.

-Me desvelé viendo una película –mintió.

-Ah –dijo simplemente y luego preguntó un poco inseguro- ¿Irás hoy al cumple de Mimi?

-Estoy obligado a ir –rodó los ojos- ya conoces a su mamá, mandó a decir que vendría por mí si no iba –bufó y bebió de su taza.

-¿De verdad? –rió y Matt asintió de mala gana- igual que bueno que vallas, estaremos todos y sin ti sería aburrido. Aunque como estás peleado con Mimi te será incómodo supongo- lo miró entristeciendo su ceño y su hermano se encoge de hombros- ¿Cuándo la perdonarás?

El mayor desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-No sé…

-¿No sabes? ¿O sea que hay una posibilidad? –se emocionó- pensé que te enojarías y me gritarías nunca –admitió TK sonriendo.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar? –cambió de tema.

-¿Eh? –alzó una ceja- pues compré un regalo con Kari es una sorpresa –le dio una sonrisita misteriosa.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

-Por algo es sorpresa, Matt –rodó los ojos.

-¿Pero qué es? Sólo dime –siguió insistiendo.

-Un cuadro –dijo derrotado y el mayor lo miró extrañado- no es cualquier cuadro, es una foto gigante de todos nosotros. Original ¿no?

-¿Qué foto es? –debía asegurarse de que no fuera una donde él estuviera muy cariñoso con ella.

-Ya basta de preguntas, podrás verlo hoy en la fiesta –TK chasqueó la lengua- y será mejor que le vayas a comprar algo, no puedes llegar con las manos vacías Matt –miró severo a su hermano.

-Ahora pensaba ir al centro comercial ¿Qué le puedo dar?

-Tú conoces sus gustos, podrías mandar a hacer un poster gigante con tus fotos de modelo –bromeó y comenzó a reír- quedaría loca, y a su madre le darías un infarto.

-Que chistoso –dice sarcástico y se levanta de la silla- me voy, no me serviste de ayuda.

-Por favor Matt, no se te será difícil encontrarle algo, ya verás –le dijo antes de que el mayor saliera.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Ya son diecisiete años, amor! –decía eufórica la madre de la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

-Hmm…-un poco perturbada y aún adormilada se encontraba Mimi.

-Ya tengo casi todo preparado para tu fiesta de esta noche –le informa feliz Satoe.

-Mamá son las doce del día y la fiesta es a las ocho de la noche, te adelantaste un poco –rodó los ojos.

-¡Es que estoy emocionada! Bueno iré comprar más globos que hay muy pocos –le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla- te quedas con tu papi, nos vemos amor –sale sonriente de la habitación de su hija.

-¿No entiende esta mujer que acabo de cumplir diecisiete? –resopló y fue hasta la sala- Oh-my-god ¿Papá que es todo esto?

-Mimi ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –con un poco de dificulta caminó hasta ella para abrazarla- ¿Cómo estás para hoy preciosa?

-¿No crees que inflaste demasiado globos? ¿Y mamá fue a comprar más? –indagó sorprendida por tanto adorno en la sala, muchas serpentinas por todos lados. Globos en las paredes, en el suelo y en el techo. Un gran cartel felicitándola por su cumpleaños y su padre con un gorrito en la cabeza.

-Es que faltaron globos para hacer un arco en la entrada- le respondió de lo más normal- ¿te confirmaron tus amigos que vendrían?

-Sí, vendrán todos –pateaba los globos intentando llegar a la cocina.

-¿Y Matt vendrá? ¿Ya se perdonaron? –preguntó con un deje de emoción.

-Sí y no – entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta, ese tema no era para hablarlo en su cumpleaños.

**0o0o0o0**

El rubio recorrió muchas tiendas, pero nada lo convencía. No es que quería darle algo especial ni nada de eso. Incluso pensó en ir y comprar cualquier cosa, porque ella no merecía nada más que un cachivache.

Pero por algún motivo no había comprado la primera cosa que vio. Tampoco quería darle algo tan simple como un chocolate, un peluche o una cajita organizadora, etc. Esos típicos regalos que suelen dar en los cumpleaños.

Él aunque la odie, mejor dicho aunque no la odie "tanto", igual quería darle algo bonito, si tampoco era tan avaro, no pensaba comprarle el cachivache que merecía.

Continuó caminando por las tiendas del lugar hasta que vio el regalo perfecto, ni tan llamativo, ni tan simple, algo que a lo mejor le traerá problemas pero un poco indicado para ella.

Sonrió de lado y entró a la tienda…

**0o0o0o0**

-Por favor Mimi dime en verdad que te gustaría.

-_Ya te dije Tai, ¡quiero chocolates!_

-Pero eso es muy común aparte de aburrido, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-_Cho-co-la-tes, últimamente están más ricos que de costumbres, saben mejor que la goma de borrar- _rió a través del teléfono.

Tai había ido al centro comercial para comprarle un regalo a su amiga, como siempre dejó las cosas para última hora. Cuando ya no se decidía que regalarle se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a la castaña.

-Bueno está bien, te daré chocolates pero agregaré algo más porque sigo diciendo que es un regalo muy aburrido.

-_Quizás lo hubiera sido antes, pero ahora con estos antojos, ya sabes –_dio una risita- _oye que feo que hayas dejado mi regalo para última hora. Y que mal que me hayas preguntado, cuando lo vaya a abrir no tendrá gracia si ya sabré lo que es, hubieras por último llamado a Sora._

-No, Sora me hubiera regañado. Además es mejor preguntarte a ti que preguntarle a otro que no supiera –replicó con simpleza- bueno te dejo, encontré la tienda que andaba buscando, nos vemos en la noche, por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-_Gracias, nos vemos –_ambos cortaron.

El castaño entró a la tienda de chocolates y el olor lo embriagó por completo. No saldría de ahí sólo con el regalo de Mimi, de seguro se llevaba la mitad de la tienda para él también.

Una vez listo sale y camina hacia la salida. Pero se detiene frente a una heladería sonriente, se tomaría algo antes de irse.

Cuando estaba decidiendo entre las promociones una cabeza se le cruza, no le tomó importancia.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta que no era cualquier cabeza, era una cabeza rubia que él conocía muy bien.

Se olvidó de su helado y siguió al imprudente que se cruzó en su camino.

-¡Matt! –lo alcanza.

-¿Eh? Ah hola Tai –lo saludó sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sonriente.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu ¿no? –vio las bolsas que andaba trayendo el castaño.

-Uy ¿Qué le compraste? – exclamó viendo la caja que traía en las manos- ¿Qué es? ¿Y por qué tiene agujeros? ¿Está vivo?

-Obvio que está vivo, tonto. No regalaría un animal muerto –abre la caja con cuidado y le muestra a Tai- ¿crees que le guste?

-Aaaww, es muy lindo, que pequeño y que… ¡Ay qué lindo! –acaricia al pequeño animal- le encantará estoy seguro.

-Bueno debo irme a casa, y buscar donde envolverlo –decía mientras miraba su regalo- es muy adorable para ella, no lo merece –frunció el ceño y Tai rodó los ojos.

-Espero que esta noche no te comportes como un idiota, recuerda que es su cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? El mejor regalo que le podrías dar es –Sonrió triste- perdonarla. Bueno también me voy, nos vemos luego- se despidió con la mano y desapareció.

Matt se quedó viendo al pequeño animal, y medio sonrió, dio un suspiro mientras decía…

-Ya lo veremos Tai, ya lo veremos…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Que los cumplas feliz! –terminaron de cantar todos presentes y la chica sopló las velas, recibiendo al segundo muchos aplausos- ¡Bravo!

-¡¿Quién quiere pastel? –preguntó la madre de la chica y todos alzaron la mano.

A pesar de que hayan sido pocos invitados, la estaban pasando realmente bien.

Mimi estaba súper feliz de que estuvieran todos, y le daba alegría que Matt haya aparecido. Aunque no le haya hablado, igual se veía feliz el chico.

-Mimi ¿Cuándo abrirás los regalos? –Tai se impacientó, quería que le convidara de la casita de chocolate que compró.

-Si quieres los abro ahora –sonrió extrañada y sus amigos se acercaron a darle sus paquetes.

Luego de mucho desenvolver y emocionarse con cada regalo llegó el turno de Matt.

El chico había dejado su cajita aparte, tratando de que nadie la viera y asegurándose de que la pequeña criatura tuviera aire, esperaba que no estuviera muerto.

Tomó la caja y se la extendió a Mimi sonrojado sin mirarla, no tardaron las burlas por parte de sus amigos.

-Gracias Matt –le sonrió a pesar de todo y comenzó a sacarle la cinta a esa extraña cajita con agujeros.

-¡Qué lindo! –fue Yolei la que gritó primero, la castaña no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ay que adorable! ¡Muchas gracias Matt! –sacó de la caja el pequeño conejo blanco de orejas caídas, suavecito y pachoncito- es muy lindo de verdad que me encantó –decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal.

-El vendedor dijo que era de raza enano y no crecerá mucho –le informa un poco tímido el rubio que seguía sonrojado, Mimi lo miró con una media sonrisa y agradeció una vez más.

-Muchas gracias Matt – de la nada se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla que terminó con un abrazo, como lo había hecho con los demás.

Matt quedó paralizado, sabía que amaría el regalo pero nunca esperó tal agradecimiento. Torpemente correspondió el abrazo dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-N-no, no… es nada –titubeó bajando la mirada, ahora estaba completamente rojo.

-¡Uuuu! –se burló Tai y luego gritó- ¡Matt apágate! –todos excepto el ojiazul comenzaron a reír, incluso la castaña se carcajeó por la broma.

-Mimi tu mamá nos está llamando –avisó Sora que escuchó a la mujer desde el jardín.

-Vayan por mientras, debo ocuparme del pequeño –aún muy feliz les enseña el conejo- ¿Matt lo puedes sostener un poco por favor?

-Eh..eh… claro –lo tomó mientras veía como sus amigos se marchaban dejándolos solos…

-No sé donde tiré la cajita –exclamó perturbada mientras buscaba entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

Mimi dejó de buscar para verlo extrañada, ¿estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿Dónde quedó ese orgullo?

-Mmm… -se acerca a él para mirar su mascota más de cerca- ¿Qué es?

-Macho –ladeó sus labios viéndola a ella.

-Se parece un poco a ti –ríe por lo bajo- tiene tus ojos, tal vez le ponga Matt –lo vio fijo.

-No se parece a mí –se quejó y alzó al animal a la altura de su cara para verlo directo- es la primera vez que veo un conejo con ojos azules, bueno celestes –corrige- no le pongas Matt, es muy adorable para que se llame como un rufián.

-¿Qué? –comenzó a reír- tú no eres un rufián, sólo aparentas serlo ya te dije –suspiró- se llamará Copito, como es blanquito –asintió y tomó las manos de Matt para tomar a su conejo.

-Me alegra que te gustara –le dio una sincera sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato por ella. Se produjo un incómodo silencio y el chico comenzó- Mimi… yo quería –suspira nervioso, era el momento indicado para…

-¡Mimi tu mamá está como loca porque no llegas! –apareció TK interrumpiendo.

-Sí, ya voy –le dio una triste mirada a Matt y salió al jardín.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- el menor de los rubios se hizo el desentendido.

-Lo hiciste intencional –miró molesto a su hermano mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-Te demoraste mucho en hablar, pude ver su cara antes de aparecer. Estaba más entretenida con el conejo que contigo –TK le dice simplemente- prefiero que lo hagas cuando no esté esa bolita con ustedes.

-Oh tienes razón, el pequeño engendro me estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles –ironizó acercándose a su hermano- era el momento perfecto, tonto. Incluso estábamos en confianza, pero bueno, la venganza es dulce como la miel. Ya veremos qué puedo hacer con Kari –se va con los demás.

-Ay qué miedo me das -exclamó sarcástico, no estuvo ni cinco segundos en la sala y partió corriendo a seguir a su hermano mayor.

**0o0o0o0**

-Estuvo muy divertida la noche Mimi – dice Yolei mientras se despedía de la cumpleañera.

-Es verdad, aunque bueno contigo siempre se pasa bien –dijo esta vez Izzy.

-Me alegran que hayan venido, gracias por todo.

Y así se fueron despidiendo uno por uno de la chica que no se había despegado ni un segundo de su nueva mascota.

Matt se había quedado con las ganas de hablar con ella, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo luego de la interrupción de su hermano. Si no era ahora ¿Cuándo sería?

Aparte ahora andaba con las ganas, luego se podría arrepentir, como solía pasarle siempre al momento de ir a dormir. Al darle muchas vueltas al asunto hacia que se le fueran todas las ganas.

Entonces era ahora o nunca…

Como siempre él fue el último en llegar a la castaña, ya se habían ido los demás sólo quedaba él, su hermano y Mimi.

-Quedó lindo el cuadro en la pared de tu habitación, con Kari llegamos a pensar que no cabría, pero resultó –asintió TK sonriente.

-Después del regalo de Matt el de ustedes fue mi favorito –dijo la castaña alegre y el susodicho desvió la mirada con un deje de emoción.

Su regalo había sido el favorito de ella…

-¿Y si te hubiéramos dado un poster gigante de este modelando? –apuntaba a su hermano con el pulgar mientras le hablaba a Mimi- ¿hubiera sido tu favorito? –terminó con una risita que fue correspondida por ella.

-Que gracioso –ironizó el mayor.

-Hubiera sido extraño, yo creo que mi mamá me lo robaría para pegarlo en su habitación –bromea ahora la ojimiel.

-No sé porque te creo –rió una vez más TK- bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos –dice mirando a Matt que le asiente ladeando sus labios- bueno adiós Mimi –se despide con un abrazo.

Ya perdió su oportunidad.

-Cuidado con aplastar a Copito –se queja ella fingiendo enojo.

-Y a Danny –sonríe TK acariciando la barriga de la chica- oh que está grande.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda, mono? –se hizo la indignada y el otro comenzó a responderle.

Ambos "discutían" bajo la intensa mirada de Matt, no sabía porque pero… estaba sintiendo celos de su propio hermano. Verlo abrazarla y luego acariciar su vientre, hizo que una molesta sensación despertara en él.

Quiso ahorcar a TK.

-Tengo sueño, vámonos rápido –dijo con su típico semblante serio.

La castaña y el rubio dejaron de reír para mirar al chico, Mimi ladeó sus labios y mientras asentía dijo.

-Bueno entonces… nos vemos chicos –medio sonríe.

-Adiós Mimi, gracias por todo –se despidió una vez mas TK y comenzó a caminar seguido de su hermano que no le dijo nada a la chica, sólo un leve asentimiento.

-¡Matt! –llamó la chica cuando ya iban por la calle.

El nombrado miró a TK y esté le dijo que se iba a adelantar por mientras, el mayor asintió y nervioso se acercó a ella.

De seguro le diría que terminara de decirle lo que quedó pendiente hace un rato…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un tanto tímido.

-No te despediste de Copito –exclamó con una sonrisa alzando el conejo.

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que logró auricular, ¿Qué quería que se despidiera de esa cosa? ¿Acaso esperaba algún besito? ¿Qué rayos?

Mimi por su lado comenzó a reír, amó la cara de Matt cuando le dijo tal estupidez, no lo había llamado para eso.

Se puso un poco más seria y aclaró.

-Era broma, es por otra cosa que te llamé… -el rubio la miró alzando una ceja y ella suspiró para continuar- bueno en realidad quería agradecerte personalmente que hayas venido a mi cumpleaños, y también quería decirte que eso de que mi mamá iría por ti si no venías, era mentira – río en un suspiro- pero igual gracias por venir, gracias por el conejo, y bueno simplemente gracias por tu presencia –estaba que lo abrazaba pero sintió unos nervios enormes al tener esa mirada tan intensa sobre ella.

El de la mirada intensa por su lado estaba que daba el grito de su vida. No de frustración ni de desesperación, al contrario de alegría, de emoción, ¡de júbilo!

Amaba que la chica diera siempre el primer paso, o más bien que le hiciera las cosas fáciles, ella sí que lo entendía.

Tenía todas las ganas de decirlo ahora…

-Mimi –habló sin dejar escapar las sonrisas que quería dar, debía mantener su imagen, eso era para después- que lindo que me digas esto, excepto eso de la mentira de tu mamá –ella rió y el frunció sus labios para no hacerlo- y quería decirte que…

_Anda Matt dilo, tú puedes, dilo, déjalo salir, dile lo que has querido hacer todo ese maldito día… _

Su mente era su mejor apoyo en esos momentos, se estaba alentando solo, pero las palabras no le salían ¿Qué pasaba?

-Yo… -tragó saliva, quería gritarlo pero no podía.

-No creo que sea tan difícil Matt –Mimi estaba consciente de todo, no era tonta- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a decirlo? ¿O quieres que yo lo haga por ti?

-No es la idea, yo debo hacerlo, si yo soy el culpable no tu –resopló cansado- soy un exagerado con estos temas.

-Sí –simplemente asintió ella- ya te conozco siempre has sido así, le das muchas vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué mejor hacemos como si nada pasó?

-Te traté tan mal que no podría hacer eso –bajó la mirada- porque soy un tonto, tú sabes que no te odio en verdad, sólo me sentí traicionado y hable sin pensar las cosas. En vez de dejarte de lado debí apoyarte y no enojarme. Yo no soy tu dueño y no puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo que yo, no puedo obligarte tampoco a que salgas conmigo y no con otros. Bueno sabes que te debo una disculpa pero no sé por dónde partir.

Seguía cabizbajo y Mimi quedó un poco confundida, pero no tardó en comenzar a reír.

-Matt lo que acabas de hacer fue dar un disculpa –puso una expresión confundida- o algo parecido, como sea, te perdono.

-¿De verdad? –la vio a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado y estúpido.

-Sí, lo único que quiero es que volvamos a ser inseparables, como antes.

-¿Aún después de que te haya hablado de mis sentimientos? –se sonrojó.

-Aún después de eso –aseguró un poco sonroja también- hasta que admitiste que no me odias –lo miró maliciosa para no mostrarse nerviosa frente a él.

-Contigo no puedo ser buen actor –bufó bromeando- es imposible odiar a una persona como tú. Bueno entonces…-por poco sigue hablando de sus sentimientos- ¿somos amigos de nuevo?

-Somos amigos de nuevo –contribuyó con una hermosa sonrisa, y ahora si se atrevió a abrazarlo- esto es extraño.

-Lo sé –dijo el rubio riendo por lo bajo- pero haremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Por supuesto, para mi es fácil fingir como si nada pasó- aseguró ella- tu no más eres el orgulloso.

-Era ¿ok? Ya aprendí mi lección, a veces el orgullo te lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas como pelearte con tu mejor amiga –se encogió de hombros sin querer darle más importancia- oye y ahora ¿te agrego de nuevo a Facebook? Recuerdo que solíamos escribirnos a diario, y nos dábamos toques ¿cada una hora? –rió al recuerdo y Mimi también.

Pero la risa de la chica era más bien por otra cosa, su amigo Matt era tan inmaduro, por como lo conocía estaba segura que estaba en lo cierto, no iba a quedarse callada y se lo diría de alguna u otra forma…

-Claro que volveremos a hacer amigos en Facebook, fue súper estúpido que me hayas eliminado ¿sabes? –dijo muy directa aun manteniendo una pequeña risa, y Matt se avergonzó por eso. Ahora se lo diría- Cuando llegues a tu casa quiero que leas el último enlace al que me uní.

-¿Qué dice? –se intrigó un poco, más bien harto.

¿Se habría unido a esos grupos donde suelen tirar indirectas bien directas? Esperaba que no, y que fuera un grupo donde dijera "Extraño a mi mejor amigo", "No puedo vivir sin él" o "Sé que algún día serás mi esposo aunque todavía no lo sabes". Ok, eso no.

Esos grupos fueron inventados recién por él, y solo en sus locos sueños Mimi se uniría a uno de esos para dedicárselo a él.

-No te diré velo tu mismo.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya –no quería dejarla, pero eso del enlace lo dejó un poquitín desesperado.

-¿Quieres venir mañana? Creo que aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar –se miró el vientre y el asintió un poco pensativo.

-Ok, nos vemos Mimi -le sonrió de lado- anda a acostar esa cosa debe estar estresado por todo lo que pasó este día.

-Oye que te pasa, es un amor. Ha estado a gusto en mis brazos toda la noche, tú fuiste quien lo estresó con tanta palabrería hace un rato –la castaña se hizo la ofendida.

-Como digas, ya me voy, ahora sí –asintió- adiós.

Caminó hacia la calle y Mimi le gritó.

-¡Adiós rubia!

Matt frenó en seco para voltearse y decirle por milésima vez que no lo llamara así. Pero fue tarde, la chica ya había entrado a su casa.

¿A quién engañaba? Aunque el apodo fuera vergonzoso, amaba que lo llamara así, siempre amó los apodos que ella le daba.

-¿Pero rubia? –se dijo a si mismo desfigurando su cara a una de des conformación- bueno ese es mejor que… mejor no recordar –sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a correr.

Tenía algo pendiente por hacer…

Llegó a su casa y vio a TK echado en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Tss te demoraste –le dice viéndolo con una picara sonrisa.

-Debía terminar lo que tú interrumpiste. Por cierto queda pendiente lo que haré con Kari para vengarme- todo eso lo dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, prendió su laptop y mientras ésta se encendía golpeaba insistentemente con su pie el piso.

-¡Que se demora! –se le escapó de sus labios y frunció el ceño.

Una vez en Facebook, introduce su clave y espera que cargue.

Vio que tenía la solicitud de amistad de Mimi, la aceptó y enseguida se metió al muro de ella…

-Me quiero morir –dijo completamente anonadado a lo que acababa de leer- ¡¿Cómo mierda se enteró?

Bueno… había que decir que Mimi era una chica muy lista, cuando él iba, ella ya venía de vuelta definitivamente.

Sea como se haya enterado, estaba seguro de que no dejaría de molestarlo para el resto de su vida. A no ser que él como tan buen actor negara todo.

A quien engañaba ya estaba descubierto, lo leyó una vez más y se tiró de espaldas a su cama.

_¡Un saludo para esa persona que me eliminó de Facebook y revisa mi muro con el Facebook de otra persona!_

Y más encima la chica escribe un comentario bastante delatador en el enlace:

Un corazón más una M.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo! Me demoré en subir porque no tenía terminado el cap! Me distraigo muy fácil y siempre que avanzo son como diez líneas y me voy a hacer otra cosa, también un poco la inspiración me hizo falta, como esto no pasó en la vida real tenía que ser inventado y no sabía qué hacer ._. **

**Pero bueno ya terminó al fin el drama entre Mimi y Matt son amguis de nuevo eeeee! Ahora podré continuar con lo que si pasó y el verdadero drama, porque la pelea no era el climax de la historia nooo viene algo peor para la chica.**

**¿Qué se puede decir del cap? Mmm Matt dejó su orgullo al fin y fue igual al cumple de Mimi, le dio un conejo aaaaww amo a los conejos es mi animal favorito! Me dio tanta nostalgia escribir lo del pequeño pachoncito me hace recordar mi antiguo conejo que lo tuve por 6 años y lo tuve que dejar por cambiarme de casa a departamento **_**Chubi **_**:( amén y era tan pequeñiito :'( bueno bueno sigamos…**

**No pasó mucho igual en el cap, Matt no más calentándose un poco la cabeza y al final Mimi le hizo las cosas más fáciles y fue como una disculpa mal hecha pero en fin, la castaña lo tomó como disculpa igual.**

**Y ella sin saber igual sospechó que Matt se metía al Facebook de ella por otra cuenta xD si es muy inteligente la niña, la idea del enlace me la dio Mary! xD me acordó de ese enlace que también lo había leído una vez en Face xD muy ingenioso :)**

**Graaacias a los reviews!**

**CherryMurder, tefy.1202, Princesa De Rosa, Ishitawa, Rolling Girl, Blueflower21, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, 0-aThErY-0, Arashi Shinomori, Miiko Love, Faty Takenouchii, 0809m.**

**Muuchas gracias como siempre! Para cualquier escritora es lo mejor de publicar una historia los comentarios de la gente! Son tan emocionantes, amo leerlos :')**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar el próximo martes mi penúltimo día libre de vacaciones, estaré toda tiritona pues entro a la universidad y aaaaah! Con solo acordarme me viene la locura y los nervios D:**

**Cuídense nos vemos!**


	10. Un accidente por un capricho

**Capítulo 10: Un accidente por un capricho.**

-Por favor… que quede en secreto –baja la mirada sonrojado.

-Podría usarlo como chantaje ¿sabes?- recalcó la castaña sonriendo maliciosa.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste –la miró suplicante- si TK se llega a enterar cambiará la contraseña, y si hace eso no podré seguir leyendo sus conversaciones privadas con Kari ¿así como lo chantajearé?

-¡Mentira que haces eso Matt! –lo apunta con un dedo viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados- eres un mal hermano, que feo lo que le haces al pobre TK, ¿y qué se dicen en las conversaciones? –juntó sus manos como si fuera a escuchar un chisme.

El rubio se rió y se la miró alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

-Si quieres saber deberás prometerme no volver a hablar nunca más del otro tema.

-Está bien, olvidemos eso. Prometo no decirle a nadie que me psicopateabas desde el Facebook de TK –ríe cuando termina de decir su juramento.

-Podrías haber dicho "está bien olvidaré eso", en vez de repetirlo ¿no crees? –se cruzó de brazos desviando su cara avergonzado- no sé cómo te enteraste vieja síquica.

-Lo sospeché y bueno resultó ser cierto, además tú te confesaste solito cuando llegaste acá –alzó sus manos viéndolo acusadora.

-Si comenzaste con tus preguntas insistentes, me acorralaste y me amenazaste con tirarme a Copito si no te decía la verdad.

-Hablando de él ¿Dónde está? –miró todo el jardín y al verlo comiendo pasto dio un suspiro de alivio- pensé que se había escapado.

-Te preocupas demasiado por esa cosa, pero me alegra que cuides tus regalos –el chico la vio sonriente.

Mimi sólo sonrió y se acostó en el pasto mirando el cielo, Matt en seguida la imitó poniéndose a su lado.

Era una tarde de domingo muy relajante, el día amaneció bonito, la temperatura era agradable y el viento corría con calma.

La noche anterior Mimi lo había invitado para que aclararan cosas pendientes, y ahí estaban en el jardín mirando el cielo. No habían hablado mucho, pero al menos recuperaron la confianza que se tenían antes. Se hablaban sin resentimiento, sin timidez, sin vergüenza, sólo tal cual como lo hacían antes de la pelea y eso los ponía contentos a ambos.

Sobre todo a Matt, el rubio no podía estar más feliz con haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, agradecía que haya tenido el valor de haber recapacitado las cosas, porque en verdad que le hacía falta la chica que lo inspiraba día a día.

Le hacía falta su Mimi, su hermosa y loca amiga que le sacaba carcajadas a cada momento, su inseparable compañera que compartía con el día y noche en distintas situaciones.

El siempre había dicho que la vida sin Mimi sería muy aburrida, y así era cuando estaba peleado con ella, solo acumulaba en su interior rencor y odio por algo que tenía solución.

Pero bueno las cosas al fin estaban como antes, sólo había un detalle que no era de ese "antes", su castaña estaba esperando un hijo, que a lo mejor podría hacer cambiar las cosas en el futuro o más bien cambiar a Mimi.

El chico dio un suspiro y la miró de reojo, ambos estaban en silencio, que no era para nada incómodo al contrario, pero a Matt como que le bajó un poco la nostalgia.

Veía su formado vientre y le daba como un poquito de tristeza, sentía lástima por la ojimiel ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba angustiado, ¿Dónde estaba él cuando eso sucedió? ¿Se pudo haber evitado? ¿Cómo sería el infeliz que la dejó embarazada?

Dejó de cuestionarse, ya que si seguía volverían los celos y lo que menos quería era volver a enojarse con ella, ya pasó y punto.

-¿Quieres tocar? –dijo de la nada la chica girando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿tocar qué? Se preguntó extrañado.

-Has estado mirándome un buen rato –se reincorporó un poco apoyándose con los codos- dame tu mano- le dice y el chico un poco confundido se la da, Mimi la toma y la posa en su vientre.

El aludido se sonrojó enseguida ante el acto, nunca se imaginó estar en una situación así con ella, era muy raro todo, era… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Se sentía extraño, en su estómago sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando insistentemente y su corazón iba tan rápido que sentía que explotaría.

Mimi por su lado le sonreía tímidamente, ya había tenido miles de manos antes encima de su vientre, la de sus padres, la de sus amigos, la de sus locos padres postizos e incluso gente desconocida de la calle. Pero al poner la mano de Matt en ella la hizo sentir una extraña sensación, como si le hubieran dado un pequeño golpe eléctrico y luego de eso muchas mariposas revolotearan por consecuencia. Sentía como si por dentro la estuvieran pateando esas persistentes mariposas que revoloteaban como locas y…

No esperen.

Dejó de estremecerse al caer en cuenta de algo…

-Está pateando –dijo Matt maravillado - E-esto es increíble –titubeó y sonrió emocionado.

-Suele hacerlo seguido, pero es la primera vez que lo hace con una mano encima –dice un poco conmocionada- parece que le agradas –le sonrió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nunca antes había pateado ni con tus padres presentes? –preguntó estupefacto.

-No, o sea les eh dicho ¡está pateando!, pero llegan a poner sus manos y no –niega con la cabeza- se detiene –ríe en un suspiro- tu eres el primero en sentirlo.

-Se detuvo –suspiró sonriente- wow, que loco fue eso. A Danny le caigo bien –sonrió petulante.

Mimi sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo escuchó decir el nombre de su bebé, era raro escucharlo de Matt, pensó que no le iba a agradar pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir se dio cuenta de lo contrario, y eso la ponía contentísima.

-Te quiero Matt –le salió del alma mientras sonreía de una forma muy hermosa según el rubio.

Aunque ese te quiero lo había escuchado miles de veces antes, sintió que esta vez fue más especial que las veces anteriores, sabía y tenía en claro que no era un te quiero de 'amor' si no más bien de cariño. Pero aún así lo sintió especial.

-Yo también te quiero Mimi –le respondió viéndola fijo sin despegar un segundo sus ojos de los de ella.

Lo que quedaba del día lo pasaron hablando del crecencio, la chica lo puso al tanto de todo lo que no sabía.

Desde el cumpleaños de Mimi los días avanzaban mejor que nunca, volvieron a ser el grupito inseparable de amigos que eran antes.

El buen humor de Mimi y Matt era algo que los contagiaba a todos y los días en el colegio se pasaban mejor.

Un viernes en la primera hora de clases…

-¿Comías goma? –la miró Matt fingiendo asco.

-No, o sea no como Tai lo contó –miró feo al castaño- mentiroso no iba a los puestos de los otro a robarle sus gomas.

-La mía desapareció misteriosamente y luego apareció en tu mesa partida en dos –la miró acusadoramente.

-Se partió sola, yo no fui –se hizo la desentendida.

-Si hazte la loca no más, igual le faltaba un pedazo. Pero aún así comes goma de borrar, ¡admítelo! –la apuntó con un dedo sonriendo malicioso.

-Comía, y ya no lo publiques tampoco –frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-Que chistoso –volvió a hablar el rubio- me hubiera gustado verte, aunque es algo asqueroso lo que hacías –admitió riéndose de ella.

-Cállate –desvió la cara, le dio vergüenza que Matt se enterara de eso.

En el recreo…

-¿Quién me acompaña a comprar? –preguntó Mimi abriéndose paso entre sus amigos.

-Yo voy contigo –Yolei se ofreció- también quiero algo.

-Ok vamos –ambas se van.

-Y este milagro que no fuiste tú Matt – Tai se hizo el impresionado- nunca te separas de ella y ahora la dejaste ir sola. Oh dios mío hoy tiembla y llueve estoy seguro.

-No seas estúpido, exagerado –frunce el ceño.

-Deja de molestarlo Tai –Sora lo defendió.

El castaño iba a responder pero se quedó callado, como que le llegó al alma el hecho de que Sora haya defendido a Matt.

Decidió cambiar el tema y hablar de otra cosa…

**0o0o0o0**

-Odio que la cafetería quede en el segundo piso ¿Qué se creen? Estúpido el que diseñó esto –se iba quejando la embarazada mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ay Mimi deja de quejarte –Yolei le dijo.

Una vez que terminaron de comprar se fueron de vuelta con sus amigos, llegaron al último escalón y la castaña dice:

-Quiero otro –se detuvo la chica mirando el envase de su barrita de chocolate.

-¿Otro? Hicimos una tremenda fila para comprar, ¿Por qué no te compraste dos en el momento? –bufa cansada la pelimorada.

-¡Quiero otro Yolei! –hizo una pequeña rabieta golpeando el suelo con un pie.

-Mimi…

-Por favor –la mira suplicante- ten piedad de las embarazadas.

-Está bien, vamos –se convenció suspirando.

Vuelven a subir las escaleras, vuelven a hacer la fila, y vuelven a comprar la pequeña barra de chocolate.

Cuando a Mimi le venían esos antojos, era mejor consentirla a tenerla todo el día amurrada en un rincón como una pequeña niña. Por eso preferían aguantarla en sus caprichos a tenerla sentada comiendo goma de borrar.

-Pasamos todo el recreo comprando, no tuve tiempo para estar con mi novio –se quejó la pelimorada.

-No seas llorona lo tienes hasta en clases –replica Mimi mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras- no quería este sabor, quería relleno de almendra no de frutilla –se puso a alegar mientras se metía la barra a la boca y miraba la envoltura- igual está bu… ¡Ah!

Pisó mal un escalón y pasó de largo los tres últimos escalones hasta llegar al piso.

-¡Mimi! –grita su amiga cuando la castaña caía por las escaleras.

-¡Ay me duele! –no tardó en comenzar a quejarse- ¡¿Yolei por qué no me agarraste? ¡Me duele el tobillo!

La pelimorada bajó corriendo para llegar a su lado, tenía unas enormes ganas de largarse a reír a carcajadas. Pero como buena amiga hizo un esfuerzo mayoritario para no hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –le preguntó un poco complicada en cualquier momento se soltaría a reír.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –repitió sarcástica- ¡no hagas preguntas estúpidas! ¡Y ya ríete, sé que te quieres reír! –estaba a puros gritos la castaña adolorida.

Y Yolei le hizo caso, mientras le ayudaba a levantarla se reía como una maniática en su cara.

-Eres mala –la miró frunciendo el ceño- cuando tú te caigas me voy a vengar –le dijo y se apoyó de los hombros de ella para ir a la enfermería dando saltos- ¿alguien me habrá visto? No quiero mirar a los alrededores que vergüenza.

-Parece que sí, los chicos que están en la cancha se están riendo, bueno algunos –le dice Yolei ya un poco más calmada- ay que me dio risa.

-Gente desconsiderada, nadie vino a ayudarme. Si me hubiera caído en mis años mozos hubiera tenido a todos los chicos de la escuela ayudándome, pero como ahora soy una vaca nadie siquiera trató de venir a ayudar a esta bestia- infló sus mejillas molesta al deducir la situación.

-No seas tonta, a lo mejor nadie te vio y por eso no vinieron por ti -la consoló- Estás un poco pesada, trata de no cargarte tanto en mi.

-¡Yolei! –le gritó indignada.

-Mimi ¿Qué te pasó? –Matt había ido al baño y al salir vio a las chicas abrazadas por lo hombros y al verlas dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que la castaña cojeaba.

-¡Ay Matt! –se soltó de la pelimorada para cojear hasta el ojiazul y abrazarlo- rodé por las escaleras y me rompí el tobillo ¡tendrán que amputarlo!

El susodicho miró extrañado a Yolei y ésta le aclaró contándole lo sucedido.

-Todo esto te pasó por golosa ¿ves? –el rubio reía disimuladamente.

-No me digas eso –sorbetió su nariz- y por favor llévenme a la enfermería que me está doliendo mucho- termina de hablar y tocan el timbre para volver a clases.

-Yo la llevo Yolei, ve a decirle a los demás que yo me encargo –le dijo el rubio, la chica asintió y se fue.

Matt tal como lo hizo la pelimorada se llevó a Mimi a la enfermería, como el chico tenía más fuerza llegaron casi enseguida.

-¿Qué te pasó esta vez Mimi? –le preguntó la enfermera al verla llegar con esa cara.

No era la primera vez que la castaña llegaba con esa expresión, la enfermería se había vuelto para la chica su segundo hogar. Pasaba metida ahí, siempre llegaba a dormir diciéndole a la enfermera que se encontraba un poco mareada, pero no más era de floja.

La enfermera ya la conocía y sabía también que la chica estaba embarazada ella misma se lo contó una vez, así que no le hacía problemas cuando llegaba la chica a dormir a la camilla de la escuela.

-Rodé por las escaleras y me rompí el tobillo – le replicó a la enfermera.

-Haber vamos a revisarte…

La examinó, le hizo algunos movimientos para ver si se trataba de algo grave y finalmente concluye lo que puede tener la castaña.

-Es un esguince –dice la mujer mientras le pone un cold pack- haber si te ayuda a desinflamar, por mientras iré a llamar a tus padres para decirles lo sucedido y te llevaran a la clínica ¿ok?

-¿Me amputaran el pie? –lo preguntó sin bromear y muy asustada, la enfermera rió por lo bajo.

-No, te van a poner un yeso –le explicó- bueno ya vuelvo –se va.

Matt que estuvo en todo momento apoyado en la muralla se acerca a la chica que estaba acostada en la camilla.

-¿Te duele mucho? –la miró muy dulce.

-Si –le respondió mirando el techo y suspira para hablar- Matt…

-Dime – se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-¿Me voy a morir?

-No vas a morir por esto mujer –habló frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me voy a morir? –volvió a preguntar aún viendo el techo asustada.

-Sí, incluso te quedan pocas horas de vida –replicó cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa si me muero, Matt? ¿Llorarías por mí?

-¿Por qué hablamos de la muerte? Es solo un tobillo esquinzado loca de patio.

-Bueno tienes razón es solo un tobillo brutalmente quebrado por haberme caído de ese precipicio llamado escaleras–suspiró y el chico volvió a rodar los ojos, esa chica era tan exagerada- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mi? ¿Qué le hice al mundo? ¿Por qué me castiga así el tata Dios? ¿Qué no le basta con que esté embarazada? ¿Ah?

-Te pasó por golosa Mimi, si no hubieras ido por otro chocolate nada te hubiera pasado.

-Y vuelves a tener razón –frunce sus labios- ¡soy un chancho!

-No eres un chancho.

-¡Pero estoy gorda!

-No estás gorda.

-¡Si estoy gorda!

-Es por el embarazo.

-¡Pero estoy gorda!

-Contigo no se puede hablar –finalizó el rubio resoplando.

**0o0o0o0**

-Estás callado, ¿te encuentras preocupado por Mimi? –le habló Sora al distraído castaño que había estado así todo el recreo y también en clases.

-No, bueno si un poco, se supone que lo que más debe evitar son las caídas, esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo –suspira apoyándose en la muralla y mirando el puesto de atrás donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso? –le preguntó dudosa, sabía que algo tenía el chico.

-Si –respondió con simpleza y desvió la mirada hacia el profesor que había comenzado la clase.

-No te creo –le susurró- luego hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Tai le respondió con una encogida de hombros sin mirarla, ¿Por qué siempre lo descubrían? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué _ella_ siempre se daba cuenta de sus estados de ánimo? ¿Qué escusa le iba a dar ahora? Si le decía porque estaba así, quedaría como idiota.

El plena clase tocan la puerta, era Matt que regresaba de la enfermería. Le explicó al profesor que Mimi había tenido un accidente y que él la acompañó a la enfermería, luego de eso se fue a su lugar.

-¿Y Mimi? –le preguntó Sora mientras él se sentaba.

-Tiene un esguince, vinieron sus padres por ella y se la llevaran a la clínica para colocarle un yeso –les informó a sus amigos.

-Yolei nos dijo que le pasó por caprichosa –Joe habló ladeando sus labios.

-Sí, es verdad –asintió el rubio- y por golosa también, no me cansaré de decirlo –asintió con una sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0**

Cuando le terminaron de hacer una radiografía se la llevaron a una sala. El doctor le dijo a la chica que no había ni una quebradura de tobillo, que sólo era un esguince y que se tranquilizara.

En vez de yeso le pusieron una bota inmovilizadora ortopédica, como no fue quebradura no era necesario el yeso.

-¿Puedo elegir el color? –pidió como si de una paleta se tratase.

-Claro –accedió el doctor y le mostró tres variedades de colores.

-¿No tiene rosa? –preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-No, es lo que nos queda, se acabó el rosa.

-Está bien quiero la verde limón –replicó cruzándose de brazos amurrada.

Una vez que estaba lista, el médico se la llevó con sus padres, les dio unas indicaciones, una hora para que fuera a control, y una advertencia a la chica para que tuviera más cuidado, sobre todo por tu estado.

-No aguantaré dos semanas con esta cosa- se iba quejando la chica cuando iba con sus padres al ascensor.

-Si hubieras tenido más cuidado jovencita -le regañó su padre.

-¿Es mi culpa que la cafetería esté en el segundo piso? ¡No! –infló sus mejillas indignada- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-Como ya estamos aquí mismo, pediré que nos adelanten la hora que tienes en la tarde –le habló su madre.

-Cierto, hoy tenia ecografía, ojalas nos dejen pasar no quiero volver de nuevo –resopló cansada.

**0o0o0o0**

-Al fin terminaron las clases, se me hizo eterno el día –dijo Matt mientras guardaba sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Por qué tan apurado? –Sora inquirió alzando sus cejas.

-¿Eh? No, por nada –disimuló.

-Vas a ir donde Mimi –hizo una afirmación ladeando sus labios.

-Bueno… si, le prometí que la iría a ver apenas saliéramos.

-Entonces no te vas hoy conmigo.

-No, y TK me dijo que te avisara que iría con Kari a no sé donde, lo siento tendrás que irte sola –se puso su mochila en la espalda y con una mirada de disculpa miró a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, mándale saludos a Mimi y dile que luego la llamaré.

Matt asiente y a paso rápido sale del salón.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, Tai? –le preguntó al chico que se levantaba de su asiento.

-No, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-De hecho quería que fuéramos por un helado, es viernes hagamos algo divertido –le sonrió.

-Está bien –aceptó una media sonrisa un poco forzada.

Algo le pasaba a Tai y Sora no había pasado por desapercibida, lo tenía muy en claro, con esta salida iba a aclarar las cosas.

Caminaron a un parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela. Tai iba bastante callado con las manos en los bolsillos, Sora lo miraba de vez en cuando y sacaba temas de conversación para no hacer ese extraño ambiente en uno más tenso.

Una vez que se compran sus helados se sientan en una banca, la pelirroja supuso que era el momento adecuado para hablar con él.

-Ok Tai ¿Qué tienes? Y no me digas que nada porque has estado extraño todo el día –hizo una pausa viéndolo fijo y al no ver reacción por parte del chico continuó- hace un rato me dijiste que era por Mimi que estabas así, pero estoy segura que no es el único motivo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Na…

-¡No me digas nada! –lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño- soy tu mejor amiga, y aunque "nada" sea una palabra muy útil para librarse de mis interrogaciones esta vez no te servirá Yagami. Así que habla y no des rodeos –dijo muy decidida cruzándose de brazos.

-Sora primero que todo quiero que sepas que eres una chica con mucho carácter, eres muy decidida y no me puedo imaginar otro futuro para ti que no sea como una mujer del ejército o directora de una escuela –frunció sus labios mirando a su confundida amiga- son trabajos perfectos para ti, todos te harían caso y te tendrían miedo.

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

-No sé me enredé cuando me miraste con cara de mono confundido –ladeó sus labios ¿habría funcionado su distracción?

-No funcionó –respondió tal como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- ¿no me tienes confianza Tai? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te pasa? –tomó una mano del chico suspirando.

-¿Qué crema usas? Tienes las manos suavecitas –bromeó y Sora lo quedó mirando muy dura- Ay está bien –suspira- te diré, pero te vas a reír de mí, me encontrarás tonto e infantil –Sora negó viéndolo con una sonrisa, el chico desvió la mirada y habla finalmente- me puse celoso, ¡eso! ¡Ya no preguntes más! ¡Si quieres saber por qué o de qué averígualo tú misma!, ¡punto! –estaba sonrojado mirando el suelo.

La peliroja soltó la mano de él, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y finalmente sus manos se las llevó a sus mejillas.

Tai ya le dijo que no diría nada más que eso, entonces ahora sólo le tocaba ponerse a adivinar.

-¿Puedes ir diciéndome si o no? –le preguntó mirándolo de reojo, Tai asintió apoyándose en el respaldo del banco- ok, mmm… ¿Fue mi culpa? –él asintió- ¿dije algo malo? –volvió a asentir- ¿tenía que ver con Mimi? –negó- ok me aburrí dime de una buena vez Tai.

-Ya te dije que lo averiguaras tu misma –estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Nunca lo voy a averiguar si no se me ocurre que pude haber hecho mal, dime y te doy un regalo –le propuso con una sonrisa picara.

-Con la cara de pervertida que tienes me daría miedo recibir un regalo tuyo –dijo y recibió un golpe en el brazo- violenta más encima.

-Me aburriste me iré a casa – se paró colocándose su mochila- además veo que ya se te pasó eso de andar con cara larga. Nos vemos mañana –comenzó a caminar.

Tai se quedó sentado como por treinta segundos, era el momento perfecto para realizar algo que quería hacer hace mucho, o tal vez no era tan indicado el instante.

Se levantó decidido y la siguió.

-¡Hey Sora!

La chica se dio vuelta para ver al castaño que iba corriendo hacia ella con una cara un poco aterradora, no sabía si largarse a correr gritando por su vida o quedarse ahí y escuchar al demonio que se acercaba.

-¿Qué rayos te p…

La chica nunca se imaginó que Tai haya llegado a hacer tal cosa menos en esos momentos, nunca pensó que lo iba a hacer en esta ocasión tan nada que ver, tan inadecuada, tan inoportuna, ni siquiera era el lugar ¡¿Qué diablos?

Pero aun así correspondió. No era un secreto que ambos se gustaban, todos lo sabían incluso sus familiares, si se conocían desde hace años, sólo que ninguno daba el primer paso, hasta ahora…

Desde que Mimi le dijo que ella y él hacían una linda pareja, las ganas de declarársele a Sora aumentaron a un cien por ciento, tenía miles de formas planeadas para declarársele, incluso había puesto hasta una fecha.

El cumpleaños de Mimi iba ser el día donde iba a dar el primer paso, pero no se atrevió porque no se dio nunca la oportunidad, en ningún momento los dejaron solos. Matt tuvo más suerte que él incluso, con la reconciliación que tuvo con Mimi.

Aplazó la fecha hasta que se diera el momento solamente, aparte si lo planeaba mucho las cosas no le iban a funcionar.

Ahora sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento pero ya no aguantaba más así que lo hizo.

Fue y besó a Sora.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿No crees que es un color bastante llamativo? Ahora te veremos venir a kilómetros de distancia con esa bota y luego nos encandilarás cuando llegues a nosotros –se burló el rubio y comenzó a reír.

Mimi en cambio no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y desde que Matt había llegado casi ni le prestaba atención.

-¿Me ayudas a poner las almohadas? –le pidió al chico y este extrañado por su actitud le ayudó.

Se sentó en la cama y puso una pila de almohadas para poner el pie encima y así tenerlo en alto.

-Estás callada ¿es por el dolor? –indagó y ella negó- no me digas que en verdad si te amputaran el pie –volvió a bromear y la castaña solo sonrió por una centésima de segundos y negó nuevamente- ok ¿qué pasa entonces? Te pusiste igual que Tai este día ¿tiene algo que ver con él?

-No –lo miró extrañada- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

-No sé, estaba raro. Como sea, ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que tenía una eco hoy? –el asiente- me dieron nuevas noticias.

-¿Noticias buenas? – Mimi bajó la mirada y negó lentamente.

-La doctora vio algo raro en la pantalla y me dijo que pasará enseguida a la consulta de mi médico, que por suerte estaba atendiendo –da un largo suspiro- me hicieron otro tipo de examen, no te diré de qué tipo –se sonrojó y él se extrañó- la cosa es que… -desvía la mirada que de a poco se iba volviendo cristalina- se adelantó el parto.

-¿Qué?

-No será en septiembre, será en junio –se mordió el labio.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿cómo te lo dicen a estas alturas? Mimi estamos a mediados de mayo, ¡no queda nada para junio! –se exaltó.

-Lo sé –cierra sus ojos no quería que las lagrimas cayeran- ya te conté que mi embarazo de partida nunca fue normal, tuve complicaciones al principio que pudo haber provocado un aborto natural, pero por fortuna no pasó eso. El doctor siempre me dejó en claro que este era un embarazo riesgoso, y que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo esto, que podía tener un parto adelantado, por la posición en la que está –ladeó sus labios.

-¿Corres algún riesgo? –el rubio estaba bastante preocupado.

-En los partos siempre se corren riesgos Matt, pero… -suspiró- sí, corro el riesgo, sobre todo por ser adolescente.

-Mimi…-musitó apenas en verdad que le afectó la noticia.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por el cuello, la chica no tardó en largarse a llorar.

-Tengo miedo Matt –se soltó finalmente- no quiero morir, tampoco quiero que se muera Danny –sus sollozos iban en aumento.

-Tienes que estar tranquila -le acariciaba la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que el ahora se largaría a llorar- esperemos que todo salga bien…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Tantas lunas! xD ahora siempre tardo harto en actualizar, no se ya no siento "eso" que te impulsa a no parar de escribir y ni siquiera sé que es "eso" ._.**

**En fin!**

**Matt y Mimi volvieron a tomarse confianza y son muy amigos de nuevo :)**

**Mimi por querer otro chocolate y por ir distraída se fue directo al piso! Ok aclaro que eso SI pasó en la vida real y el papel de Yolei vendría siendo yo en este cap, todo fue por culpa de un miserable chocolate! A mi amiga se le dobló el pie y svdhudefjvr al piso! Jajajaja y yo estaba igual que Yolei quería puro reír! Y ella me dijo "YA RIETEEEEE ·!"$$%&" así tal cual :) jajajaja en el cap sólo me faltó poner la grosería pero para qué? xD jaja ayayai así soy yo siempre me río de las caídas ajenas sobre todo las de mi amiga cuando se desmayó también les conté que no podía parar de reír muajaja xD no me sorprendería si me pasará algo a mí ._. el karma puede venir a mí en cualquier momento! D:**

**Bueno sigamos, le pusieron esa bota! Y y y y era un color bien chillón! ._.**

**El Taiora por fin llegó y se besaron!, esta situación también pasó en la vida real pero con otra amiga, quise poner un poquito de su historia de amor :) su chico andaba amargado y ella le dijo "a ya me voy chao" y el la siguió y la besó! Y ahora cumplieron 1 año de relación aww que lindo los besos robados! xD **

**Sora no adivinó el por qué de los celos de Tai! bueno a lo mejor después le dice que fue porque defendió a Matt! Que estúpido pero bueno debía amargarlo para que después fuera como un endemoniado por los labios de Sora! :D**

**Y finalmente se adelanta el parto! Así es lo tendrá a los seis meses, por ahí :l ya veremos en los próximos capítulos lo que vendrá! :o**

**Graaacias a los reviews!**

**0809m, Love-girl2015, Tity, Arashi Shinomori, Rolling Girl, jaruna-chan, STEFI07, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Princesa De Rosa, Ishitawa, Wielder 01, Roxa-XIII.**

**Muuuuu muuuu muuu muuuuchas gracias! :)**

**Bueno no sé si esta historia la avanzaré semanalmente D: como empezaron las clases no hay tiempo en el día, y en la noche es cuando suelo escribir, pero en la noche dan el reality! SIII SOY ADICTA AL REALITY! D: siempre ha sido así :/ xD me entretiene ver gente encerrada jajaj me gusta odiar a algunos, me gusta ver las peleas, me gusta cuando la trucha y la Domi hacen tonteras con el Chuchuca, me gusta cuando el Chispa le saca pica al David con la Yamna y jajajaj como si entendieran algo xD demás que algunas si jijiji (las de Chile xD)**

**En fin que estén bieeen, nos vemos! :D**


	11. Ya es hora

**Capítulo 11: Ya es hora.**

Ya todos sus amigos sabían la noticia…

Mimi dejaría el colegio a finales de mayo. Cuando la chica les contó a los demás no se hicieron de esperar las preocupaciones hacia ella, todos estaban asustados por la salud de la castaña y por el pequeño Danny.

Sería un bebé prematuro de casi seis meses, las probabilidades de que se mantuviera con vida eran casi nulas, pero no imposible…

La castaña tenía las cosas bien claras, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, debía ser fuerte y no echarse a morir. Siempre las cosas pasan por algo.

El ánimo de la chica seguía siendo muy normal, no se mostraba triste, ni mucho menos melancólica, trataba de tomarse las cosas con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

Tan sólo dos semanas más le quedaban en el colegio, y le extrañaba que sus profesores, inspectores y compañeros aún no se dieran cuenta de su estado. Era eso, o podían disimular muy bien frente a ella, creía más lo segundo. De seguro más de la mitad del colegio sabía que ella estaba embarazada.

Era un día martes, se encontraban en la segunda hora de clases, en física y en una prueba. Mimi era buena en esa materia, no le iba espectacular como a Joe o a Izzy, pero si se salvaba con las notas.

Miraba y miraba el examen, por más que releía las preguntas, no lograba concentrarse. Leyó la pregunta uno por quinta vez y tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa, al diablo con la prueba una nota mala más no le bajaría tanto el promedio final.

Se acomodó en la silla, colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, una pequeña siestecita no le haría mal en esos momentos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que tenía dos atentas miradas sobre ella. Una de su fiel amigo rubio que negaba y suspiraba con cansancio. Lo que más tenía presente la chica era terminar el semestre con buenas notas, sobretodo porque ella debía terminar antes su año escolar. Pero bueno, sabía lo terca que era esa castaña, con algún trabajo tendrá que subir la horripilante nota que recibiría con este examen. Suspiró una vez más y Matt volvió a su prueba.

La otra mirada que estaba sobre ella era de su profesora, entendía que Mimi se desconcentraba con facilidad en las materias, la conocía hace bastante. Pero últimamente ha estado más desconcentrada que nunca, y no solo eso, podría jurar que la castaña ese año había cambiado al cien por ciento, tanto en sus actitudes como en su físico.

Se acercó a ella con cautela y despacio, para no distraer a sus compañeros, la llamó.

-Mimi –se agachó para quedar a la altura del banco de la chica.

-¿Hmm? –pronunció sin levantar su cabeza, hasta que reconoció la voz y enseguida se incorporó- Profe –parpadeó y se alejó un poco al tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Por qué no haces la prueba? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Lo que pasa es que no estudié y no me siento muy bien, me duele el pie –señaló su chillona bota verde y desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, algunos estaban completamente metidos en sus exámenes y otros estaban atentos a la conversación entre la castaña y la profesora.

-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en este último tiempo? –todo esto lo había estado hablando en susurros- ¿tienes problemas en casa?

-¿Eh? –se puso un poco nerviosa- no… nada de eso, todo está perfecto –le dio su mejor sonrisa y miró de reojo a Matt que la miraba un poco preocupado.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Mimi asintió más nerviosa, la mujer miró a su alrededor y al oído de la chica le fue a preguntar- ¿Estás embarazada?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, ¡¿Quién le contó? Pasó su mirada por todo el salón y dio gracias a que todos estuvieran concentrados en sus pruebas y no en ella. Mordió su labio inferior e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, comenzó a reír.

-No, ¿Por qué piensa eso? –dio otra risita- nada que ver.

La mujer mantuvo su mirada en ella, fijó sus ojos en los de la castaña y en un tono serio le recriminó.

-Mimi.

Antes de que la mujer volviera a decir otra cosa, la chica se rindió y suspiró con pesar.

-¿Es muy obvio? –esa fue su confesión.

-¿La verdad? Sí –asintió ladeando sus labios- Ven, trae tu silla junto a mi mesa, vamos a hablar un poco.

La chica le hizo caso y bajo la atenta mirada de todos se fue al pupitre de la profesora.

-¡A ver jóvenes! ¡Concéntrense en la prueba! –y como si fueran esclavos, los alumnos de inmediato volvieron a lo suyo- bien cuéntame, Mimi.

En murmullos y lo más despacito que podía, la castaña le contó. No la historia completa y menos con lujos de detalles, sólo le habló lo esencial. No habló de cómo, ni por qué, y mucho menos no le habló de quién era ese bebé.

La mujer estaba un poco sorprendida por la situación, no entendía cómo esta chica que solía ser tan tranquila pudiera estar embarazada, lo hubiera imaginado de cualquiera de sus alumnas "rebeldes" menos de Mimi.

-Profe ¿le puedo preguntar algo? –la mujer asintió- ¿usted sabe si los otros profes hablan de mi? ¿O sospechan algo?

-Mmm… -pronunció asustando a la chica- dicen que estás cambiada y bastante distraída, pero no sospechan nada sobre que tu estés… ya sabes –hizo un gesto con la mirada.

-¿Y la profe de educación física no ha dicho nada tampoco verdad? –se intrigó mucho más.

-No, no ha hablado nada, ¿ella y quien más lo sabe?

-Ella y Gennai, nadie más. Profe por favor prométame que no dirá nada, por favor, por favor, por favor –unió sus manos en forma de suplica.

-Tranquila no diré nada –le sonrió asegurándoselo.

-Muchas gracias –dio un suspiro para luego sonreír con algo de malicia- y ahora cambiando de tema… ¿Qué haremos con la prueba para que no obtenga un cero?

**0o0o0o0**

-Oye eso es injusto –dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué te dejaron hacer un informe si debías hacer la prueba como todos los demás? No se vale.

-Lo sé, pero como la profe me tuvo ahí hablándole tanto tiempo, me compensó- Mimi le respondió tranquila.

-¿Qué más te dijo aparte de que todos te encontraban rara? –preguntó Tai mientras llegaban a sentarse en una banca del patio.

-Nada, sólo eso –se encogió de hombros- no sé… no le creí mucho si ella sospechó, quiere decir que todos los demás también –frunció el ceño y ladeó sus labios- no lo entiendo, ¿es tan obvio mi cambio? –se señaló el cuerpo.

-¿Es necesario que te respondamos? –Tai inquirió riendo bajito.

-No seas pesado Tai –Matt le reprendió- tranquila Mimi, tu más que nadie sabes que al final todos terminarán por enterarse.

-Lo sé, estoy segura de que ya la mayoría del curso lo sabe, o mejor dicho la mayoría del colegio. Los eh escuchado murmurar, que mal que sea así, pero me da lo mismo –resopla- a estas altura ya todo me da igual, que digan lo que quieran.

-Así se habla, que no te afecten los comentarios de otros- apoyó Sora.

Se encontraban en el recreo más largo del día, en el del almuerzo. Mimi, Sora, Tai y Matt ya habían terminado de comer, lo demás aún se encontraban haciéndolo, por eso es que estaban solo los cuatros hablando.

-Nunca me han afectado –sonrió la castaña- en fin, lo único que quiero es que acaben mis días en esta cárcel –suspira.

-Oye… yo no quiero que te vayas –dijo Tai entristecido recibiendo la mirada conmovida de todos ahí- ¿ahora quien se va a comer mi goma? –los chicos no hicieron más que negar con la cabeza, típico de él.

-Que feo que me extrañes sólo por eso, y para tu información, ese hábito ya lo dejé de hacer.

El castaño no hizo más que reír, lo hubiera dejado o no, esa costumbre de Mimi le serviría para burlarse de ella en el futuro. Ya se imaginaba contándole eso a Danny cuando fuera grande, el tío Tai se encargaría de mantener al pequeño informado de todas las extrañas ocurrencias de su madre.

-Tío Tai… que extraño suena eso –musitó para sí mismo el castaño, a la vez que salía de su trance.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Matt lo miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde fueron las chicas? –ignoró al rubio y miró a su alrededor.

-Al baño.

-Ah… -dijo apenas en un murmullo.

Estuvieron un rato callados, como si ambos estuvieran en su propio mundo pensando quien sabe que.

En un momento Tai mira por donde deberían llegar las chicas asegurándose de que no aparecieran. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante y mira fijo a Matt.

Hace tiempo una pregunta venía rondándole por la cabeza.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –su voz estaba muy seria.

El rubio alzó una ceja y una encogida de hombros fue su afirmación.

-¿Aún te gusta Mimi?

**0o0o0o0**

-Y dentro de tres días más ya deberían quitarme esta cosa.

-Esperemos que así sea, aunque con el reposo absoluto que has tenido –fue irónica- no creo que sea en tres días.

-Sora, ya no me duele tanto, sólo cuando camino rápido, pero son detalles –hizo un gesto con la mano la castaña restándole importancia.

Estaban saliendo del baño de chicas. Mimi le iba contando a la pelirroja cuando le quitarían la molesta bota ortopédica, ya llevaba más de una semana con ella, y el dolor ya había disminuido casi por completo al igual que la hinchazón.

-Hola profe –saludó la chica a la mujer ya mayor de edad que pasaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás, Mimi? –le respondió sonriente mientras se detenía.

Sora por su parte se adelantó un poco para esperarla apoyada en una muralla. Esto era típico de Mimi, saludar a los profesores que pasaban por su lado, estaba bien que lo hiciera, pero cada vez que lo hacía se quedaban conversando un buen rato, como si ellos estuvieran esperando que alguien los saludara para iniciar un conversación.

Por eso es que la pelirroja y la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela ignoraban cada vez que un profesor pasaba por su lado, gracias a eso se evitan esas charlas tan incómodas y aburridas.

-Estoy bien ¿y usted?

Lástima que Mimi no fuera como los alumnos normales de la escuela, pensó Sora al ver como la muy mensa le seguía la conversación a la profesora.

Dio un bufido, no se quería quedar ahí el resto del receso, se enderezó y le hizo una seña a la castaña diciéndole que ella se iría con los chicos. Mimi entendió y alzó su pulgar en forma de afirmación.

La pelirroja los divisó, vio que conversaban y se acercó a ellos.

-Si preguntan por Mimi se quedó hablando con la profe Tere –llegó diciéndole a sus amigos- ¿Qué pasa?

Notó como Matt y Tai se pusieron un poco tensos cuando ella apareció, sobretodo el primero, hablaban de algo importante dedujo.

-Nada- respondió con una sonrisa el moreno- así que Mimi se quedó con la Tere, ahora esa viejecita no la soltará más –bromeó cambiando el tema que para su suerte y la de su amigo la pelirroja rió y no volvió a preguntar nada más.

La conversación con el rubio le dejó en claro las cosas, le alegró mucho lo que escuchó como también lo puso un poco triste, debía ser muy complicado estar en su lugar.

Sora hablaba y hablaba de algo con ellos, Tai sólo le sonreía y Matt miraba al castaño algo preocupado. En un momento donde la pelirroja desvió la mirada recibió un guiño del castaño.

Matt podía quedarse tranquilo, que lo que habló con él hace unos momentos no saldría de sus labios.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡¿Pueden creerlo? ¡No entiendo como lo supo!

-También yo Mimi, uff en serio no sé cómo la profe Tere se dio cuenta de tu situación si es tan poco obvia –el castaño fingió indignación.- inaceptable.

-Deja de ser irónico Tai –su amiga/casi novia, le dijo entre risas- y Mimi tranquila, ya sabías que existía la posibilidad de que más de alguno se hubiera dado cuenta de que estás embarazada, y tarde o temprano todos lo van a saber quieras o no.

-No me digas eso Sora no quiero que nadie más se entere, ya fue suficiente con que dos profes me hayan descubierto el mismo día –se llevó los brazos a su vientre tratando de esconder su casi obvio estado.

Iban caminando de vuelta a sus casas, y Mimi les contó lo que había pasado anteriormente con la profesora.

_-Eh subido todas mis notas profe, ya no soy como antes- Mimi hablaba orgullosa de su progreso ese año._

_-Me alegro mucho por ti, hija –le respondió cariñosa la mujer, se le quedó mirándola por un buen rato con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mimi._

_-¿Qué? –indagó con una risita nerviosa._

_-Tú estás rara –hizo un gesto con tu mano apuntándola- cuéntame en que andas, Mimi._

_-No estoy rara, ¿Por qué dice eso? _

_-Estás rara –volvió a insistir- cuéntame._

_-¿Qué cosa? –se estaba exasperando, ya sudaba frío y sentía que se pondría a convulsionar el piso. No, eso no, ya se puso a exagerar._

_-Estás embarazada –eso no sonó a una pregunta…_

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió Sora al llegar a su casa, sacando de su trance a la castaña.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió el rubio de Sora y Tai, este último había sido invitado por la chica a su casa.

Mimi sólo atinó a despedirse con la mano y continuó su camino, seguida por Matt quien la analizaba bajo una melancólica mirada.

Sabía muy bien que Mimi no había estado de humor últimamente, actuaba frente a todos para no preocupar a sus amigos. Pero el la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Ánimo Mimi las cosas mejorarán –con un discurso bonito creía que podría cambiar ese semblante por uno más alegre- nacerá Danny, recibirás muchos regalos, tus padres serán unos felices abuelos, todos estaremos contigo –la alcanzó abrazándola por los hombros- te llevaré paletas y muchas cosas después del colegio. Y todos seremos felices –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Mimi se detuvo, quitó el brazo de Matt de sus hombros y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Las cosas no mejorarán, Matt –suspiró bajando la mirada- al contrario todo empeorará, últimamente como que eh presentido cosas muy extrañas que no son para nada buenas.

-No seas pesimista, estás hablando bobadas, no atraigas las cosas malas –ladeó sus labios mirándola con reproche- ¿recuerdas cuando decías que te ibas a caer en bici mientras andábamos? ¿Y qué pasó al final? Te caíste. Y todo porque tu lo atrajiste con la mente.

Ella lo miró de reojo y medio sonrió. En todo ese tiempo como que los papeles de cada uno se invirtieron, ahora ella era la pesimista y amargada, y él era lo que solía ser ella la animada y alegre.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Y ahora de que te estás riendo –cruzó sus brazos alzando una ceja- ¿de cuándo te caíste? Oye no fue bonito, fui yo el que tuvo que cargarte después.

-No es eso, me rio de lo que hemos llegado –respondió ella- no entiendes, lo sé. Pero no importa –sonrió- tu… sigue haciendo lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora –miró hacia al lado- llegamos a tu casa, te traje a salvo rubia, nos vemos mañana –se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Pareces un trabalenguas! –le gritó el chico más confundido que nunca- hablaremos después, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Llámame y corta cuando llegues a tu casa! ¡Y una cosa más! ¡Deja de llamarme rubia!–suspiró y vio a la chica doblar la esquina- tan bipolar que me saliste Mimi –negó cerrando sus ojos.

Con toda la moral del mundo se atrevía a decirle así, bipolar.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, su hora había llegado, hoy era su último día de clases…

No era cualquier último día, ese día terminaba su año escolar para siempre.

Porque si es que le fue bien con sus notas, y le confirman que pasó, no sería un colegio su próximo destino, tampoco un nuevo nivel de preparatoria.

Su próximo destino sería la universidad…

-¡No quiero que te vayas! –fue abrazada por milésima vez por la pelimorada

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, amiga mía –asiente Mimi ladeando sus labios.

-Entonces… ¿ya sabes la fecha del parto, Mimi?

La castaña miró Joe y con la cabeza negó a su pregunta.

-Dijeron que debería ser como en una semana más.

-¡¿Qué? –se escuchó por parte de todos sus amigos ahí presente.

La chica tenía bien guardado esa parte, notaron ellos. Pero así fue como el doctor le dijo, una fecha específica no tenía, las indicaciones que le dieron fue que estuviera yendo constantemente a la clínica según sus contracciones, la revisarían y ahí le dirían si estaba o no en trabajo de parto.

Su último día de clases lo pasó muy acompañada. Finalmente Mimi decide contarle al resto de las chicas del salón (sólo a ellas) que estaba embarazada y que ya debía irse.

No se extrañó cuando sus compañeras le dijeron que si se habían dado cuenta, que era obvio, etc. Cuando la jornada ya casi estaba acabando le dice al profesor que debía hacer unos trámites en inspectoría y debía salir antes.

Contarle al director no fue tan difícil, como la profesora Tere la estaba acompañando se le hizo más fácil, ya que ella tenía grandes influencias en esta escuela. El hombre la entendió y la apoyó.

Revisaron sus notas y estaba todo en orden, había terminado el semestre con muy buenas notas. Pero con eso no podía cerrar el año, porque para hacerlo al menos necesitaba haber realizado la mitad del segundo semestre.

A la chica casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó que si no realizaba medio semestre podía quedar repitiendo. Era imposible que pudiera hacerlo, o sea ¿Cómo? Si tendría un hijo que cuidar. ¡No podría asistir a clases!

Pero como ella siempre había sido una alumna muy querida por todos en ese establecimiento, como ella había pasado más de diez años ahí, harían una excepción.

Llegaron a un acuerdo, el cual consistía en tener clases particulares con los profesores del colegio. Luego organizarían en los días y en las horas en donde Mimi tendría que presentarse a esas clases.

Por ahora el director la dejó tranquila al decirle que no se preocupara, que la harían pasar de curso sea como sea.

**0o0o0o0**

-No Mimi, hoy no.

-¿Está segura, doctora? Es el cuarto día que vengo ¿y aún nada?

-Lo sé cariño, pero no podemos hacer nada a menos que tú quieras realizarlo ahora mismo, lo cual sabes perfectamente que es muy peligroso.

-No, no, no –negó rápidamente ella- por supuesto que no quiero decidir adelantar el parto –suspira- ¿vuelvo mañana? –la doctora asintió- bueno –se baja de la camilla.

-Esperemos que mañana el pequeño quiera nacer –la mujer acompaña a Mimi a la puerta de la habitación- te veo mañana linda.

-Adiós.

Cansada y a suspiros la chica se va a la sala de espera donde la esperaban sus padres.

-¿Y? –le preguntó su madre, ya no con la misma emoción que el primer día.

-Aún no mamá, hoy no quiere nacer Danny–hace un puchero.

Hace una semana que había dejado el colegio, y hace cuatro días que había ido a la clínica para saber si el trabajo de parto había comenzado. Se supone que eso pasaba cuando las contracciones se hacían constantes, y le habían dicho a Mimi que cuando las sintiera muy a menudo fuera directo a la clínica para que la revisaran.

Y así lo había estado haciendo, pero no ha tenido suerte.

Sexto día.

Ya se le estaba siendo aburrido ir a esa clínica, no aguantaba más, se sentía cansada y adolorida. Como era posible que esas contracciones tan insoportables no significaban nada para los doctores, la respuesta que siempre le daban son que eran normales y bla bla bla.

¡Por favor! Para ella no eran normales, eran tormentosas, horripilantes, inaguantables, molestosas, y todos los sinónimos posibles para la palabra DOLOROSA.

No aguantaba estar de pie, ni mucho menos acostada, en cualquier posición que se pusiera el dolor no cesaba ni un segundo.

-¿Me debo ir a casa esta vez? –preguntó con una mano en su frente apenas aguantando el tipo de examen que le estaban haciendo.

-No Mimi- la doctora la mira con una sonrisa- estás en trabajo de parto, Danny está por nacer.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Ni Hao! **

**Ay no tengo cara para aparecer por aquí…**

**Lo sé chiquillas… soy una irresponsable! Ya saben, siempre lo digo…. Soy una… una… una…**

**SOY UNA YEGUA SUELTA! **

**Que me creo al desaparecer tanto tiempo! Pero no era porque no quería si no porque el tiempo ya no me alcanzaba y aún no me alcanza, no sé qué hago acá xD debería estar haciendo un libro, no subiendo un fic jijiji**

**No pero en serio, no debí haber dejado la historia por tanto tiempo, al menos hubiera subido un cap desgraciado pero no, lo dejé tirado como un pobre perro washo abandonado al infeliz, le salieron telarañas, guarenes, ranas y hasta a un vagabundo me encontré viviendo ._. y lo eché al pobre porque VOLVÍ! **

**El motivo? Ya les dije el tiempo, la malditica y estúpida universidad, primero me hicieron hacer una revista! Loco una revista! Cuando en mi vida tomaba en cuenta todo el trabajo que se necesita! Por cierto ahora las odio!, después me hicieron hacer muchas disertaciones y ensayos malditos, tuve que crear mi propia papelería, participar en un concurso sacándole fotos a niños con cara de pobres! (el cual perdí y me ganó un compañero ¬¬ desgraciado se ganó dos pasajes a Brasil!), imprimir, imprimir y más impresiones! Tamaño tabloide mi awela! Y por último cuando debería estar de vacaciones como cualquier estudiante normal hoy en Chile, mi estúpido e imbécil profesor que no calculó bien sus clases por eso no hay vacaciones, nos dejó el trabajo más difícil y largo del semestre :) no es nada más y nada menos que UN LIBRO! **

**Viejo ¡"·%&/( ¬¬ tanto esfuerzo madrugando y gastando de energía por nada! Por qué digo esto? Porque odio la carrera! Sii la odio! Esto no es lo mío! No pensé que sería así D: lo único que quiero es que termine el año para irme de esas horribles clases! (para mí lo es, no se sientan ofendidas las que estudian diseño jijiji) lo único bueno que puedo decir de esta carrera es que no se estudia nada! Absolutamente nada xD no hay pruebas! Acá no existen sólo trabajos! Yuju! Pero para hacer un maldito trabajo necesitas todo un día o más D:**

**Jaja me encanta quejarme es tan lindo! Siempre me dicen "Para de llorar oh y quédate callada!" Pero por queeeee! Déjenme yo soy así! u.u Jajaj **

**AH! Y la U no era lo único que me quitaba mi preciado tiempo, también lo fue el reality :D que por cierto terminó hacer rato ya jaja menos mal porque me dejaba despierta hasta las 1:30 de la madrugada jiji **

**Ooooh pero lo peor fue el final! Era tan fanática no me perdía ni un solo capítulo! y en la final….. ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA! D: cuando lo esperé por seis meses! u.u soy tan tonta por Dios! Igual lo repitieron toda la semana xD pero NO ES LO MISMO QUE VERLO EN VIVO! JUM!**

**Les estoy contando de mi vida y nada del fic jaja vieron que soy tonta? xDD**

**Luego de mis explicaciones baratas y estúpida, pero en serio son taradas mis excusas jaja **

_**Niña no sube Fic por ver el reality show, le importaba más ver gente encerrada en una casota que escribir una historia que la siguen varias chicas bonitas**_

**Salió en el diario jajaj xD oohh pero hay algo bueno del reality! Aprendí chino! Jajaj es que los participantes viajaron a China y mostraban ahí jaja bueno ya sólo aprendí a decir hola y gracias xD lo admito!**

**Ya ya yaaaa! El fic!**

**Mimi abandonó el colegio!, Danny va a nacerr! Y AAAhh! **

**Como vieron varios habían notado el estado de Mimi! Pero si era obvio! Me acuerdo perfectamente cuando mi amiga de pura chora no quiso hacer la prueba y vino la cara de yegua (mi profe de física) y le preguntó si estaba embarazada xD jajaj siempre ando parando la oreja yo, igual después nos contó y todo.**

**También la profe Tere la encontró rara y adivinó pues! Aayayayy la Tere :) la viejecita colérica que se creía joven jaja andaba vestida de rosado, con tacos altos, miles de joyas y tenía como 80 años la vieja! JA! Pasaba por nuestro lado y cantábamos I'm a Barbie girl! Jajaja buenos tiempos :')**

**Sigamos!**

**Tai le preguntó a Matt por sus sentimientos! Qué creen que le habrá respondido? Uuujuju ya lo verán en otro capítulo, no sé en cual, pero lo verán :D xD**

**También Mimi le dijo al resto de las chicas del salón su verdad, eso también pasó en la vida real y ellas igual sabían xD fue chistoso todas en un círculo en la sala cuchichiando jaja y todos los hombres metiiiiiiiidos jaja**

**Matt le dijo a Mimi que no atrajera las malas vibras que viviera en amor y paz y volá! xD jaja eso que salió donde el rubio le recuerda sobre la caída en bici pasó en la vida real! Aaaajajajjaja xD otra vez más que me rio de mi amiga sin cesar, les contaré… ella vino a mi casa y salimos a andar en bici, yo iba tan rápido que ella me gritaba a cada rato ¡Más lento, más lento que me voy a caer! Y así fue tooooooodo el camino (no sabía mucho andar en bici) jajaj en una íbamos cruzando la calle y se le cayó un zapato! Al medio de la calle! jajaj fue híper mega chistoso! más encima justo dieron la luz verde y los autos empezaron con las bocinas xD, bueno como les decía ella me gritaba y gritaba que se iba a caer, que quería irse a la casa, que moriría, etc. Y yo le decía "para loca si sigues diciendo eso va a pasar!" entonces…..**

**Continuará…**

**Nah mentira! Entonces ya casi íbamos llegando a mi casa y yo me pongo a andar rápido porque soy chora y ella también xDD jaja entonces yo me cruzo jajaj no puse intermitente (como si se pudiera jaja) yyyy PUUUUUM se sacó cresta y media! Jajajajajja cayó de boca al piso! Menos mal puso las manos si no su cara uuuuuuuhh y bueno que les digo pues, me echó la culpa yo como yegua reía a carcajadas (igual fue un poco mi culpa por no haber mirado hacia atrás cuando me crucé :( xDD jajajaj) me seguía echando la culpa, tiró una cuantas lágrimas, sus manos quedaron sangrando y parece que se esguinzó la muñeca, nada serio, alharaca no más jaja xD**

**Pero bueno para que atrae la mala suerte, ven? No hay que hacer eso! La mente es muy poderosa! xD**

**Salí en el fic! Como Matt :D jaja sigamos con el cap!**

**Y como les decía más arribita ¡Danny va a nacer cabras!**

**Ahora puedo decir que empieza lo malito del Fic ._. ya verán ya verán!**

**Gracias a todas las nenas de la bahía que me dejaron review como hace mil años cuando subí el cap anterior xD**

**Princesa De Rosa****, ****Ishitawa****, ****0809m****, ****Faty Takenouchii****, ****Mitsuki Neko Nozoni****, ****Rolling Girl**** (viste loca ni una semana ha pasado y ya subí el cap, aprende de mi, sigue mis pasos, soy un ejemplo a seguir ;) xD), ****Arashi Shinomori**** :D, ****YulySmile****, ****MissPerfectLunaStar****.**

**Perdón por no respondérselos, pero qué saco con hacerlo? Si lo hago ustedes dirán y quien es esta? Por qué me puso esto? Que historia estaba leyendo que me respondió ésta loca? Etc etc etc, aparte como tardé tanto seguro ya se olvidaron de la yegua suelta que corre por lo alpes siguiendo a Heydi para morderla :)**

**Bueno cabras me voy, debo hacer un libro! No mentira me voy a dormir ya son las 3:25 AM D:**

**Siento que tengo muchas cosas que contarles pero se me olvidaron :D**

**Las quiero **

**Nos vemos! Pronto espero! No quiero volver a tardar tanto! :D**

**PD: mis notas está más largo que el Fic parece ._.**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía D:**

**Fanfiction está muy malo! Por lo menos conmigo! No me carga nunca! Me sale error! Y aaaahh! Me enferma! xD**

**Ven soy quejooooona!**

**:O ya se me olvidó hasta como se subían capítulos! xD**


	12. ¿El siguiente paso, Sora?

**Capítulo 12: ¿El siguiente paso, Sora?**

-¡Uno!

-Agh no puede ser, ¿Cómo es que a ti te salen las mejores cartas? –se quejó el castaño- si ahora me tiras un más cuatro sería el colmo, Sora.

Tai tira su carta y la pelirroja con una burlona sonrisa deposita la última que le quedaba, la que había nombrado el chico hace unos instantes.

-¡Gané! –dice como por quinta vez consecutiva.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa estoy seguro, a ver donde tienes escondidos todos esos más cuatro! –se abalanza sobre ella para buscar a sus alrededores.

-¡No tengo nada! ¡No tengo nada! –se acuesta en la alfombra, donde estaban jugando sentados, y esconde algo tras su espalda.

-¿Qué escondiste ahí? ¡Sora!

El chico se coloca encima de ella y pasa ambos brazos bajo la espalda, arrebatándole lo que había escondido.

-¡Tramposa! ¡Rata mugrosa de alcantarilla! ¡¿De dónde sacaste todos estos más cuatro?! –lanza cerca de unas ocho cartas al aire, y baja sus brazos apoyando las manos en el suelo, a ambos costados de la pelirroja, quien reía sin parar.

-¡Fueron años, Tai! años en los que caías constantemente –se delató sola- nunca notabas que sacaba cartas de mi bolsillo. No puedo creer que recién ahora me descubras.

-¡No puede ser! Entonces las veces en donde yo ganaba ¡eran porque te compadecías de mí! –ella asiente entre más risas- ¡qué demonios Sora! Nunca lo pensé de ti. Un momento… a mi mazo de cartas le faltaban dos de esas, al mazo de Mimi le faltaba una, al de TK también le faltaban algunas… -la mira con grandes ojos- ¡Sora! ¡Eres una mechera!

-Hey no las robé, sólo las tomé prestadas. Además ustedes casi nunca juegan y siempre vienen a mi casa para hacerlo- se justificó.

-Claro porque nuestros mazos están incompletos –suspiró negando con la cabeza- pobres de los niños que cayeron en tu trampa, me has decepcionado Sorita.

-Ay no seas dramático, ahora que descubriste mi juego, te me puedes unir y después le ganaremos a todos y terminaremos ¡dominando al mundo! ¡Muahaha!

-Ok… ¿Qué te fumaste y por qué no me diste?

-Tonto –suspira y ladea sus labios- ¿Te quedarás todo el día así? ¿No piensas salir de encima?

-Estoy cómodo –asiente viéndola fijo- debo pensar…

-¿En qué? –podría jurar que su corazón dio un brinco de emoción.

-En… -entrecierra sus ojos- como me vengaré –ella bufa- hey dijiste que fueron años, la venganza será terrible.

-La venganza es mala, mata el al…

-El alma y la envenena –le interrumpe terminando la frase resoplando- Oye pero también es dulce como la miel.

-¿Seguro que quieres vengarte de mí, Tai? –comienza a hacerle caras y ojos- yo que te quiero tanto.

-No Sora. No caeré, no caeré.

Desvía su cara y Sora con sus manos la atrae hacía a ella.

-¿Y con esto caerás?

Levanta su cabeza del suelo para cortar los pocos centímetros que los distanciaban, cierra sus ojos y besa los labios del chico.

Y como era de esperarse él correspondió el beso, cayendo definitivamente en el juego de Sora.

Al separarse ella dio unas risitas y el infló sus cachetes en forma de indignación.

-Bruja.

-Sí, lo sé, a mucha honra –rió en un suspiro y se puso un poco más seria, mirando fijo al chico que tenía encima- Tai… -este alzó su cara para mirarla- ¿Cuándo daremos el siguiente paso?

-¿El siguiente paso, Sora? –repitió confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes –giró sus ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? –se puso nervioso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-No lo creo, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, tu igual. No le veo nada de malo –se puso un poco afligida, de verdad quería que Tai diera ese paso, hace mucho que lo esperaba- y también… como que nuestra relación está más que avanzada.

-Pero yo… no sé –desvió la mirada- al menos invítame una copa de champagne primero –bromeó.

-¿Eh?

-Nada –volvió a la seriedad- entonces quieres ir al siguiente nivel, Sora… -ella asintió emocionada- Ok –suspira- ¿Tus padres llegaran pronto? –ella niega confundida- bien –asiente serio y dice unas últimas palabras- aún creo que es algo apresurado pero bueno, supongo que algún día lo íbamos a hacer.

Ella le sonríe esperando el ansiado momento. Él un poco más confundido que antes, se extraña de tanta la desesperación y emoción por parte de la chica.

Jamás pensó que Sora iba a querer hacerlo tan rápido, y mucho menos creyó que iba a ser tan sincera y liberal para decírselo así nada más.

Él estaba un poco inseguro, no quería hacer algo en donde después ella se arrepintiera. Pero como veía ella estaba muy dispuesta y esa sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja en esos momentos era tan linda para él que no quería borrarla, si no ampliarla más. Y para eso debía obedecer a lo que ella pedía.

Terminó por sonreír también, a quien engañaba, muchas veces se imaginó ese momento con ella. Oh vamos él era un hombre y aquellos pensamientos tuvieron que haber surgido alguna vez… o varias veces, se avergonzó de sí mismo por recordarlo.

Pero aún así, nunca pensó que iba a ser ella la que lo pidiera.

Bueno, iba a comenzar…

Besó sus labios de manera lenta, ella se extrañó pero correspondió. Prosiguió con aumentar el ritmo del beso.

Ya un poco más apasionado llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sora, pasándolos por su espalda para rodearla y atraerla hacía el lo más posible.

Su siguiente paso fue darle pequeños besos en la cara, y terminar en su cuello.

Sora no hacía nada, pensó que era parte de la propuesta de Tai, aunque no podía negar que le estaba gustando ese tipo de "propuesta".

Notó como ella lo disfrutaba y decidió ir a un paso más elevado.

Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y comenzó a subir hasta la camisa de ella, comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo y….

-¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO!

**0o0o0o0**

-Mimi decídete ¡¿Sí o no?!

-¡Mamá no me pongas en esta situación, entiéndeme que no estoy segura!

-Estamos a un paso linda, te aseguro que nada saldrá mal –habló esta vez una enfermera.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eh sabido de muchos casos en donde la ponen mal y queda doliendo para toda la vida!

Llevaban como quince minutos las enfermeras y la madre de Mimi discutiendo con ella.

La muy indecisa había pedido la epidural para no sentir dolor en el parto. Caso le hicieron y la prepararon, ya estaba lista para sentir la aguja clavar su espalda, cuando la chica de un momento a otro grita arrepentida que ya no la quería.

Según ella supo de casos donde a las madres no le habían puesto bien el catéter en las vertebras y quedaron con dolor permanente en el lugar donde se la emplearon. Y en el peor de los caso podría poner en riesgo el parto donde tendrían que terminar en cesárea, y ella definitivamente no dejaría que le tajearan su cuerpo.

-Ok Mimi te lo preguntaré por séptima vez –le tocó una enfermera muy paciente- ¿Quieres la epidural?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, estaba bajo una enorme presión, las enfermeras y su madre luchando para convencerla, más las terribles contracciones que en vez de cesar aumentaban sin parar.

¿Qué hacer? se preguntaba.

No aguantaba más los dolores, la solución sería que le pusieran dicha cosa para no más molestias y un parto más fácil. Pero también prefería matarse de dolor que poner en riesgo a su pequeño bebé.

¡Agh que dilema! ¡Quien mierda la mandó a embarazarse! ¡Maldito y estúpido huevón quien le hizo eso!

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y gritó.

-¡No la quiero! ¡Y sí, estoy segura!

-Bien –dijo la enferma y paso siguiente comenzó a retirar las cosas- igual te daremos algo para que no sea tan doloroso ¿si linda?

Mimi asintió agarrando fuertemente las sábanas.

-Hija ¿por qué eres tan testaruda? –su madre le acariciaba su espalda- son pocos los casos en donde pasa eso que habías dicho de la epidural.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar –contestó ella decidida.

-Fue un error que vieras tantos documentales de embarazas –negó suspirando la mujer.

-Te equivocas, aprendí muchas cosas, mamá –se acomodó en la camilla- Hasta cómo no morir –su madre la miró entre confundida y molesta- una vez en Mil maneras de morir salió que…

-No quiero escucharlo –la detuvo- jovencita, no tomarás el control remoto por lo menos en un buen tiempo.

-Dramática –se cruzó de brazos y cerró fuerte sus ojos- Otra maldita contracción.

-Tranquila, la enfermera dijo que te traería algo para calmar esos dolores –suspira- mi niña, jamás pensé que te vería en esta situación, no de tan joven por lo menos –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- no quiero que te pase nada.

-Mamá…

La chica la abrazó y entre lágrimas se dijeron cosas bonitas un buen rato.

Pasaron dos horas, donde el trabajo de parto se hacía cada vez peor. El dolor con la anestesia que le puso la enfermera, no cesó casi nada.

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, necesitaba distraerse con algo, aunque eso era completamente imposible. Tomó su celular y se metió a Facebook.

Aún no le decía a nadie de sus amigos donde estaba en esos momentos, no era que se le haya olvidado, tan sólo no se había atrevido.

-Mamá.

La mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista, la miró y alzó sus cejas dándole la palabra a su hija.

-¿Llamo a los chicos?

-Es tu decisión cariño, ¿Qué me preguntas a mí? –dijo bufando.

Mimi volvió a su celular frunciendo los labios.

Vio la lista de personas conectadas, y con el circulito verde sólo estaba, de sus amigos más cercanos, Izzy.

Se decepcionó un poco, porque la persona que ella estaba buscando no se encontraba disponible.

Salió de donde estaba y se dirigió a sus contactos, miró un rato cierto número, dudando en todo momento si oprimirlo o no.

-Sólo hazlo hija –su madre la miraba con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Ay señora! No me mires así que no es lo que crees, estaba buscando a Sora ¿vez? –en su lista de favoritos oprime a la pelirroja que estaba justo debajo de él.

Satoe suspiró y con la sonrisa que aún mantenía volvió a su revista.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos, su madre era una metiche.

Se impacientó un poco al escuchar tanto en tono de llamada, que esperaba Sora que no contestaba el teléfono, ¡¿Qué no sabía que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de dar a luz?!

-Contesta estúpida, contesta tonta imbéc…

-¡Mimi! ¡Qué vocabulario es ese! –le regañó al escucharla murmurar ese rosario de cosas hacia su mejor amiga.

-¡Me duele todo mamá! ¡Déjame! -gritó- ¡Sora por favor contesta!

**0o0o0o0**

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir ahora?, ¿qué pensó que ella le estaba pidiendo una tarde de acción y que por eso hizo lo que hizo?

Si era tan estúpido algunas veces. Suspiró frustrado e intentó hablar con ella por milésima vez. No quería quedar como el mal pensado y mente sucia luego de lo que pasó, aunque después de aquello, ya quedó como el hombre ardiente de la historia.

-Sora…

La chica se había encerrado en su armario después de lo ocurrido, fue algo estúpido esconderse ahí, pero la situación lo ameritó.

Ella sólo quería que el chico le pidiera ser su novia, no lo que intentó él.

¿Se habría explicado mal? ¿Estaba tan desesperada que el chico pensó que en verdad quería sexo? ¿En serio se entendió eso?

Agradecía infinitamente estar en el armario, así el castaño no vería su sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Yo… no sabía lo que hacía, en verdad pensé… que querías… ¡Sora por favor! ¡No es fácil disculparse por algo así!

La pelirroja intentó decir algo hasta que sonó el celular, para su fortuna justo estaba en la cómoda, muy lejos de ella, y no pensaba salir por ningún motivo.

Tai se acercó a mirar quien era.

-Es Mimi –miró a la puerta del armario- ¿no… vas a salir? –no hubo respuesta- bueno entonces contestaré –se encogió de hombros y oprimió la pantalla- ¿Ho…

_-¡Que contestes yegua!_

_-_La yegua no está, pero habla el potro –dijo con humor- ¿Qué pasa Mimi? Habla Tai.

-_¿Dónde está Sora?_

-Ehh… aquí no, pero puedes decirme lo que pasa. Puedo ser tu doctora corazón si es que la necesitas para algún consejo de chicas, tú sabes ¿eh? ¿Sí? ¿Ah? ¿Holi?

-_Tai eres un tarado –_el chico frunció el ceño- _Adivina donde estoy, voy a…_

-Oye, oye, oye –interrumpió él- no vengas tratarme así, no seas sin respeto con tu padre. Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte. Sueles llamar a Sora para hablar de tus problemas y como ella no está aquí yo quería ser amable contigo.

-_Sí, claro, claro. Pero Tai voy a…_

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Me trataste como un tarado y me has faltado el respeto completamente. Yo que te quiero tanto Tachikawa, eres mi hija y tú me haces esto –fingió una voz dramática- no podré soportarlo cuando me…

-_¡TAI VOY A TENER AL BEBÉ! _–explotó finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Alejó el celular de su oreja para hablarle a la pelirroja desesperado- ¡Sora! ¡Mimi dará a luz!

Olvidándose completamente de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con él, salió como una loca para tomar su bolso, no iba a dejar a su mejor amiga sola en esos momentos tan importantes.

**0o0o0o0**

_-__**I will never let you fall –**_y cantó la última estrofa- _**I'll stand up with you forever  
>I'll be there for you through it all<br>Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**_

-¡Woah! Esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en donde ensayamos una canción sin interrupciones –habló un castaño parándose de la batería.

-Oh es verdad, ¿será que Joelle nos trajo suerte? –el chico del teclado dijo sonriéndole a la chica que sólo rió ante el comentario.

-Puede ser –sonrió Matt dejando su guitarra a un lado- ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Joelle debe estar aburrida de escucharnos tocar todo el tiempo, ¿Qué dicen?

-No estoy aburrida, pero me gustaría mucho –dijo la rubia sin despegar su mirada de él.

-Bien –le sonrió tímido- llamaré a mi hermano para decirle que no llegaré a cenar –busca su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón- verdad que lo dejé cargando, da igual vamos.

Los cuatro chicos, más la chica salieron del lugar. Parecían babosos con la invitada de Yuto, el tecladista. El estaba inscrito en una compañía de intercambios donde recibía a un extranjero al año en su casa. Joelle era una alemana que había llegado a Japón justamente de intercambio, Yuto la llevó al ensayo y su belleza no pasó desapercibida para los integrantes de la banda, incluido Matt que la encontró realmente hermosa y simpática.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡No contesta! –oprime "Finalizar" por sexta vez la pelirroja.

-¿TK no sabes dónde está tu hermano? –Tai le preguntó urgido al rubio.

-Estoy igual que ustedes, lo llamo y tampoco me contesta –suspira sentándose.

-Mimi no paraba de preguntar dónde estaba él –dice Sora- es increíble, su mejor amiga está en estos momentos dando a luz y el muy…. ¡Agh!-bufa molesta- es un tarado.

Todos estaban bastante nerviosos, algunos caminaban de un lado a otro por la sala de espera esperando alguna noticia de su amiga.

Joe leía las revistas de la clínica.

Izzy se distraía jugando con su celular.

A Yolei se le habían acabado sus monedas por tanto comprar café en la maquina.

Ken tranquilizaba a su histérica novia.

Kari caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que el doctor saliera.

TK mantenía en todo momento su celular en mano para saber de su irresponsable hermano.

Tai también caminaba de un lado a otro suspirando y bufando, no podía parar de pensar en Mimi, como también en el pequeño incidente que tuvo con la pelirroja hace unas horas.

Y por último Sora estaba más preocupada que nunca, marcaba y marcaba a Matt sin parar, le preocupaba que el chico no estuviera ahí si era el que más estuvo preocupado por la castaña durante todo el difícil período. Por otro lado así se mantenía alejada de Tai que aún no había podido verlo a la cara.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Qué pasa, por favor que es lo que está pasando!- gritaba histérica Mimi- ¡Mamá donde está Danny! ¡Que alguien me diga algo por favor! ¡Qué sucede!

La chica acababa de dar a luz, y luego de tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento no le entregaron al pequeño, si no que los doctores y las enfermeras empezaron a correr de un lado a otro hablando de cosas que apenas entendía. Veía a su madre llorar preocupada y ella por la anestesia casi no podía mantenerse despierta, pero tenía tanto miedo por el pequeño que comenzó a desesperarse…

De algo estaba completamente segura, algo malo le pasó a Danny, algo que ni quería imaginarse…

_**Continuará…**_

**Holita! Bueno volví a demorar y les pido disculpas u.u esta vez no pondré la misma excusa de siempre, porque no fueron las clases, bueno no tanto, si no que no se me ocurría mucho que escribir, y no sólo eso, ahora me dio una obsesión con un crossover Jim (El planeta del tesoro) y Ariel (La Sirenita), jaja no puedo parar de ver videos de ellos dos! Son tan lindo juntos! O sea! ¿Quién es Eric? ¡¿Y porque interfiere con esta pareja?! Jajaj xD es que enserio! Me encantan! Y sony vegas hace cada maravilla! :'D**

**Bueno con la historia… en vez de ir avanzando me voy estancando más, este cap fue corto lo encontré xD y más Taiora, espero que les haya gustado algo :)**

**Matt le está echando el ojo a la alemana? :o jaja agregué a esta rubia que si existe también en la vida real llegó de intercambio el año pasado yyyyy quise que interfiriera justo en estos momentos tan difíciles para Mimi, ¿por qué? No sé :) le quiero dar más drama a esto muahaha! Más encima hice que dejara su celular en casa! Cargando! Y ni sabe que su amiguis tuvo al crecencio! Por cierto la canción que canta mi rubio se llama "Your Guardian Angel" es tan linda esa canción washo :') **

**El momento Tairoa fue… bueno fue súper loco siiii! Jajaj Tai entendiendo mal las cosas y Sora explicándose mal, jaja sólo quise hacer un momento Taiora "divertido" para que no sea tan corta venas este fic! :P**

**¡Qué le pasó a Danny! D: Ya lo verán… xD corta jaja**

**Mmmmmm bueno no tengo nada más que decir :)**

**Les contesto acá los review porque soy floja e ir uno por uno mandando mensajes es tan latero jaja, no mentira es que debo terminar un trabajo para computación y aún no empiezo D: debo hacer un robot! Como soy de primer año eso para mí es terrible! Jaj xD**

**Mariano:**** ayyy bonito graciaaaass por tu comentario :D este es el único fic que sigueees? Aaaww que me haces sentir importante jajaj xD gracias de nuevo! Y gracias por haberme saludado por mi cumple :'D**

**Faty:**** Gracias por tu comentario :D espero que te guste este cap, tiene Taiora y sé que te gusta mucho :D**

**Princesa De Rosa: Siii volví!, y ahora volví otra vez jaja xD gracias por comentar! **

**Ishitawa:**** ¡¿Un fic con mi vida?! Jajajaja tú estás loca o qué? Sería pura tragedia y comedía! Eso no combina bien! Jaja xD no podría hacer eso, osea hello es mi vida ya? Jajaj gracias por tu review xD**

**Mysukia-chan:**** Hoola lectora nueva! Bienvenida! Welcome to the jungle y weá! Jaja eres chilena! Alguien me entiende! xD que bueno que te haya emocionado el fic y que también te haya hecho reír :D gracias por el review :D**

**Gravilucha:**** Aquí yo la yegua suelta del corral, jaj si eso del reality aun lo recuerdo, pero te digo algo? Salió un reality nuevo! Y lo veo! Jaja pero no soy tan fanática como con el anterior este es bueno pero no tanto. Eemm Tere! Sii le puse Tere a la profe de estos cabros, es que no podía cambiarle el nombre! Si la Tere es la Tere! Ella la lleva! xD bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el comentario :D**

**Mitsuki Neko Nozoni:**** Gracias por comentar! Uuh bueno ya verás si lo malito que estás pensando es lo malito que pasará xD **

**Catty Cosa y su tía:**** jaja weeeenaaa! Ooohh Harás un libro para niños? Ayy mujer no te confíes, si es corto o largo igual es terrible! No podrás ir a dormir! Se te apagará el computador! Y cagará too tu libro! Y SI te estoy weando! Jajaja ayy ojalas te quede lindo y que no te mueras con la impresión y el empaste, que yo lo pasé muy mal en esa parte ._. recuerdos…. Ajaj ay y me saqué un 5.5 en el libro ¬¬ mínimo merecía un 6 a sacarle la chucha no más al profe ajaja aunque ya pasó harto tiempo xD A tu hermana le pasó lo mismo que a mí con MO! Ay la comprendo tanto! Es que ese día todos andaban con sueño y lo hicieron un día… miércoles creo! Cacha po! Si serán muy ¬¬ Uhhh me pediste que Danny nazca bien? Mira lo que pasó ._. y todo por tu culpa porque me pediste que fuera bien y yo porque soy chora y quiero llevarte la contraria hice algo malo muahahah jajaj xD naah jajaj bueno gracias por tu review! Y por tu mensaje bonito por mi cumpleaños :'D**

**JubiaMaJo:**** Gracias por pasarte a leer :D y qué bueno que te haya gustado! A mí me gustó mucho tu imagen Mimato! Estaba hermosísima! Ese Matt sonrojado *o* gracias por el comentario :D**

** **Napo Yoshi**:**** Ay gracias por tu mensaje! Y sí como verás, si continuo con esta historia y este cap tiene de lo que te gusta Taiora! :D que lindo todo lo que me dijiste, lo del don y todo eso aaaww gracias! :'D Espero te haya gustado el cap!**

**Bueno creo que son todos :D graciaaas! **

**Ojalas les guste este cap y me dejen un bonito review! Por mi cumpleaños que fue el lunes! Jajaj naah es a su voluntad :) **

**Los quiero :D**

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo mal redactado o algo que no se entiende, no es mi culpa es de… JUAN que no conozco y le quiero echar la culpa a él! Así de simple! xD**

**PD: AAAHh Jim & Ariel se aman por siempre uuuii! (ajjaja que infantil soy xD)**


End file.
